Schattennacht
by Lady of the dungeon
Summary: Severus will die Kinder eines Ordensmitglieds verschonen, dessen Haus von Todessern überfallen wird. Ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy steht plötzlich im Raum, als er ihnen den Unsichtbarkeitstrank gibt. Ist dies das Ende des Tränkemeisters? slash, RL/SS, LM/OC
1. Der Mond im Schwarzen Haus

Schattennacht 1

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

Eldi: Einige Reviewer von "Kerkermond Evolution" haben immer wieder nach Severus-zentrischen Geschichten gefragt. Aber ich bin ja bekanntermaßen Lucius-orientiert. Für Severus allerdings gibt es eine Spezialistin. Es war nicht einfach, sie für ein Gastspiel zu engagieren, aber ich habe sie rumgekriegt…

Slytherene: Es ist kein Comeback als Fanfiction-Autorin, sondern nur ein Ausflug in Eldi's Welt für einen dezenten Two-Shot, um Euch die Wartezeit auf das nächste „Kerkermond"-Kapitel zu versüßen. Lay back and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Alles Potterige nicht unser, sondern J.K.'s, leider. Wir sind zeitlich irgendwo in Band sechs, allerdings ignorieren wir dreist, dass Lucius Malfoy und einige der anderen Todesser eigentlich ins Askaban sitzen müssten._

**oooOOOooo**

_Zusammenfassung: Severus will die Kinder eines Ordensmitglieds verschonen, dessen Haus von Todessern überfallen wird. Ausgerechnet Lucius Malfoy steht plötzlich im Raum, als er ihnen den Unsichtbarkeitstrank gibt. Ist dies das Ende des Tränkemeisters?_

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Der Mond im Schwarzen Haus**

Das Dunkle Mal brennt seit einer knappen halben Stunde auf Severus' Unterarm. Seine rechte Hand fühlt sich taub an bis in die Fingerspitzen. Er ist fast immer der Letzte, muss er doch erst die Ländereien von Hogwarts verlassen, um zu disapparieren.

„Wurde auch Zeit!", ruft ihm McNair entgegen und stülpt sich die Maske über.

Weitere dunkel gewandete Gestalten eilen ihm aus dem Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords entgegen. Er erkennt Bellatrix an ihrer zierlichen Figur, Lucius, dem eine verräterische blonde Strähne zwischen Maske und Kapuze gerutscht ist, Pettigrew an der mangelnden Körpergröße und Greyback am Gestank.

„Unser Meister wünscht allein zu bleiben", sagt Crabbes heisere Stimme und er packt Severus, der in den Thronsaal will um sich zu zeigen und seine Ergebenheit kundzutun, am Arm.

„Er weiß, dass du da bist, Sev", sagt eine glockenhelle Stimme neben ihm. Hinter der Maske blicken ihn kühle blaue Augen an, und Severus weiß, dass Narcissa lächelt.

„Du gehst mit?", fragt er erstaunt.

Normalerweise ist Bellatrix die einzige Todesserin, die an nächtlichen Aktionen teilnimmt. Allein die Aufbruchsstimmung hat Severus bereits verraten, dass hier ein Überfall geplant ist.

„Außensicherung", sagt Narcissa. „Dolohov und Goyle sind irgendwo anders eingesetzt."

„Wohin?", fragt Severus und folgt ihr zu dem hohen Marmorkamin mit den martialischen Totenschädel-Schnitzereien.

„Wir treffen den Orden ins Mark", knurrt Greyback neben ihm, hustet und spuckt auf den Carraramarmorboden mit dem kunstvollen Schlangenmosaik. „Jamaine Blanche, der Niggerauror, du weißt schon."

Oh ja, Severus kennt Jamaine. Der junge Auror aus Martinique ist Kingsleys Neffe. Er ist vor drei Jahren aus der Karibik gekommen, und Shacklebolt hat ihn in den Orden eingeführt, nachdem er eine Engländerin, eine Muggel, geheiratet hatte und klar war, dass er bleiben würde. Severus pflegt keine privaten Kontakte mit den Ordensmitgliedern, aber natürlich ist er informiert. Blanche hat zwei Kinder, und heute Nacht wird er nicht zuhause sein, um sie zu schützen, denn in London findet eine internationale Konferenz statt, und das Ministerium hat die Sicherheitskräfte dort gebündelt.

Die Todesser reichen ein Pergament mit der Adresse und der Lagebeschreibung herum.

„Wir apparieren hier", hört er Lucius' kühle Stimme. „Im Norden des Hauses liegt ein Buchenhain, von dort haben wir Deckung bis auf die letzten dreißig Meter. Ringformation um das Objekt, Sicherung der Umgebung, Bella, du brichst die Schutzbanne auf der Ostseite und orientierst dich dann nach Süden, ich übernehme den nordwestlichen Anteil. Wir sichern das Haus von unten nach oben, Zugriff wie besprochen. Ihr kennt die Anweisungen Unseres Lords. Keine Sondertouren, keine Extravaganzen." Ein warnender Blick aus grauen Augen trifft Greyback.

Die Todesser disapparieren. Jeder weiß, was er zu tun hat, sie sind ein eingespieltes Team. Severus beobachtete, wie die gesamte Aktion, wie immer meisterlich koordiniert von Voldemorts kühlem Strategen Lucius Malfoy, professionell und sicher abläuft.

Was Lucius nicht ahnt, nicht ahnen kann, ist, dass einer seiner Gefährten nicht nach den Regeln des Dunklen Lords spielt.

Kaum hat Lucius die Schutzbanne des Hauses aufgehoben – es sind gute, komplexe Zauberer, aber sie sind kein echtes Hindernis für die beiden mächtigen dunklen Fluchbrecher Lucius und Bellatrix – gleitet Severus im Schatten der blühenden Rosenbüsche ins Haus. Jetzt zählt jede Sekunde.

Das Schicksal meinte es zunächst gut mit dem Slytherin. Aus dem vorderen Flur hört er überraschte Rufe, dann Geschrei von Flüchen und Gegenflüchen. Allen Annahmen zum Trotz scheint Jamaine Blanche zuhause zu Hause zu sein, und er ist nicht allein. Noch zwei andere Männerstimmen sind dabei. Severus erkennt die von Remus Lupin.  
Für Sekunden steht sein Herz still. Remus! Er unterdrückt den Impuls, nach vorne zu laufen und dem Werwolf zu helfen. Er und Remus haben gerade erst begonnen, die Schatten der Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Es sind nur Blicke, zufällige Berührungen bei Ordenstreffen, das Einstehen füreinander, wenn man ihnen misstraut, dem einen, weil er ein zwielichtiger Doppelagent ist, dem anderen, weil er an einem von achtundzwanzig Tagen nicht er selbst sein kann. Beide können sich Gefühle nicht leisten. Beide wissen, welches Risiko sie tagtäglich eingehen. Severus schluckt hart. Diese Entscheidung tut weh, aber er hat keine andere Wahl. Lupin ist ein fähiger Zauberer, er wird die Todesser eine Weile beschäftigen, aber selbst mit Severus' Hilfe hätten er und Blanche keine Chance gegen die Übermacht. Und Severus' Tarnung ist zu wichtig, um sie für aufzugeben – nicht einmal für Remus Lupins Leben. Remus wäre der Erste, der Severus diese Wahrheit ins Gesicht schreien würde.

Severus unterdrückt brutal jedes Gefühl, wendet sich ab und nimmt drei Stufen auf einmal. Aus einem Hinterzimmer hört er Hundegebell und Knurren, dann ohrenbetäubendes Jaulen. Severus hat keine Zeit für Mitleid mit dem vierbeinigen Hausgenossen der Blanches. Er stößt die Tür zu einem der oberen Zimmer auf. Sein Blick fällt auf die Wiege, in der ein Säugling mit schwarzen, flaumigen Löckchen die winzigen Finger in einen grauen Stoffwolf gepresst hat. Der Gedanke, dass Lupin der Taufpate dieses Kindes ist, schießt durch Severus' Kopf.

Er kann gerade noch den Zauberstab hochreißen und einen ‚_Protego'_ wirken, als ein Schatten auf ihn zurast. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch fällt der hölzerne Quidditch-Schläger zu Boden, mit dem Blanches Frau ihre Kinder zu verteidigen sucht.

Entwaffnet reißt sie das Kind aus der Wiege, und zieht gleichzeitig ein etwa vierjähriges blondes Mädchen hinter ihre Beine.

„Nicht", sagt sie, Angst in den Augen und Schweißperlen auf der blassen Stirn. „Bitte nicht meine Kinder."

Von unten ist markerschütterndes Schreien zu hören. Severus kennt diese Laute, die Menschen ausstoßen, wenn sie unter dem ‚Cruciatus' stehen.

In den braunen Augen der Frau spiegelt sich namenloses Entsetzen. Severus betrachtet sie: Sie ist von normaler Größe und angenehm weiblicher Statur, eine hübsche Frau mit sanften Augen. Eine, die auf den zweiten Blick erst auffällt.

Severus schließt die Tür und greift in seinen Umhang. Er entnimmt der Innentasche eine schlanke Phiole mit einer bunten, irisierenden Flüssigkeit.

„Trink das", sagt er. „Gib auch den Kindern. Schnell. Vertrau mir."

„Was ist das?", fragt sie, Misstrauen im Blick.

„Und wenn es ein schnell wirkendes Gift wäre, schon das wäre ein Gewinn für euch", sagt er düster. „Chamäleonwasser. Ihr müsst euch verstecken. Schnell jetzt."

Sie hat ihm den Trank bereits abgenommen und gibt ihn zuerst dem Baby. Sofort verschwimmt die Gestalt des Kindes. Es ist nicht unsichtbar, aber kaum noch zu sehen, jetzt, wo es die Farbe seiner Umgebung angenommen hat. Sie legt es in die Wiege und wendet sich ihrer Tochter zu.

In diesem Augenblick sind schnelle Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören, und ein harter Zauber trifft auf die von Severus magisch versiegelte Tür. Sofort schnappt das Schloss auf. Keine Frage, Bella oder Lucius – beides ist eine Katastrophe! Severus richtet den Stab auf die Frau. Er muss das Spiel spielen.

„_Nox_!"

Der Raum versinkt im Halbdunkel. Die einzige Chance. Wenn Bella oder Lucius glauben, dass er hier alles im Griff hat…

Die Tür schwingt auf und die schlanke schwarze Gestalt ist sicher nicht Bellatrix. Kalte graue Augen scannen den Raum, Lucius verschafft sich einen Überblick.

„Alles im Griff", sagt Severus.

In dem Halbdunkel bleiben Lucius' Augen an der Wiege hängen, dann sieht er die Frau, das Mädchen und Severus an.

„Wo ist das zweite Kind?", fragt er sehr leise. Gefährlich leise, wie ein Raubtier, bevor es zuschlägt, denkt Severus.

„Bei den Großeltern", lügt die Frau flüsternd.

„Es sind nur die beiden", sagt Severus.

In diesem Augenblick geschieht das Unglück. Ein Wimmern durchbricht die gespannte Stille.

„_Lumos_", zischt Lucius, die Lampe über der Wiege flackert auf und sein Stab richtet sich sofort auf Severus.

Für den Tränkemeister bestätigt sich in diesem Augenblick, was er unterschwellig bereits seit ein paar Wochen ahnt: Lucius misstraut ihm. Das Baby strampelt und beginnt zu weinen. Die Bewegung macht es sichtbar, trotz des Tranks.

„_Agua di camaleonte_, und sie ist eine Muggel. Merlin, Severus!", ruft Lucius ärgerlich aus.

„Oh bitte, er wollte uns doch nur helfen", ruft die Frau und treibt Severus damit in die Katastrophe. Keine noch so kluge Lüge wird ihn jetzt retten. Ihm bleibt nur, Lucius auszuschalten.

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Sein alter Freund ist schneller. Mit der eleganten Bewegung des ehemaligen Slytherin-Suchers fängt er Severus' Stab aus der Luft.

„Bitte, bitte. Nehmen Sie mich, aber lassen Sie meine Kinder leben."

Die Frau tritt aus dem Halbdunkel hinter Severus und auf Lucius zu. Severus sieht, wie sich Lucius' Augen weiten in einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Überraschung. Doch auch die Frau weicht plötzlich zurück.

„Lucius?", flüstert sie. „Bist du das, hinter dieser Maske?"

Severus beißt sich auf die Lippen. Dieser Moment besiegelt ihr Schicksal, falls es nicht ohnehin schon für alles zu spät ist. Sie hat Lucius – warum auch immer – erkannt. Jetzt _muss_ er sie töten.

Und tatsächlich richtet der blonde Zauberer seinen Stab auf die Frau.

„Nimm wenigstens die Maske ab, wenn du mich tötest", sagt sie zu Lucius. „Oder bist du auch dafür zu feige?"

Severus hält die Luft an. Zu seiner absoluten Verblüffung reißt Lucius sich die Todessermaske herunter und schiebt die Kapuze nach hinten.

„Charlene", sagt er, und seine Miene trägt noch immer Spuren seiner Überraschung und absoluten Entsetzens. „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich lebe hier", sagt sie.

„_Du_ bist Blanches Frau?" Lucius starrt sie an, ungläubig.

„Hast du geglaubt, ich würde dir ewig nachtrauern?", erwidert sie heftig.

„Mama", jammert das kleine Mädchen ängstlich.

Lucius, der das Kind bis zu diesem Augenblick kaum angesehen hat, lässt seinen Stab sinken.

Severus' Gedanken rasen. Jamaine Blanche stieß vor drei Jahren zum Orden, das Baby ist eindeutig ein Mischling, aber auf keinen Fall kann der Auror auch der Vater des blonden Mädchens sein. Charlene Blanche hat langes, braunes Haar – die Zöpfe der Kleinen haben die Farbe des Mondlichts.  
Genau wie die von Lucius.

„Das kann nicht sein", presst der Slytherin in diesem Augenblick hervor. Er ist bleich wie der Tod und sein Blick ruht auf dem Mädchen, dessen Abstammung in den braunen Augen der Mutter und dem blonden Haar des Vaters überdeutlich geschrieben steht.

„Warum hast du mir nie etwas gesagt?", fragt Lucius die Mutter, und Severus kann die unterdrückte Wut in seiner eisigen Stimme hören.

„Du hast mir mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich für dich doch nur eine schmutzige kleine Muggelaffäre war. Sie wäre für dich doch nur ein Schandfleck auf deiner reinblütigen Weste gewesen. Und nachdem ich später hörte, _was_ du bist, wollte ich ihr nicht zumuten, sich für ihren Todesser-Vater schämen zu müssen."

Severus blickt jetzt entsetzt zwischen Charlene Blanche und Lucius Malfoy hin und her. Wie kann diese Frau so dumm sein, Lucius derart anzugehen? Sie muss sein fürchterliches Temperament, das unter einer brüchigen Maske aus kalter Beherrschung verborgen liegt, doch kennen. Warum verspielt sie die geringe Chance, die ihr die gemeinsame Tochter so unverhofft verschafft hat, indem sie ihm Wahrheiten an den Kopf knallt, die er bestimmt nicht hören will?

Tatsächlich drückt Lucius' Miene neben Zorn auch Verletzung aus. Charlenes Worte scheinen ihn getroffen zu haben. Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes knallt Lucius die Tür zu, und ein kurzer Fluch versiegelt sie.

„Lucius", sagt Severus, und sucht den Blick des Mannes, mit dem ihn seit über zwanzig Jahren eine Freundschaft verbindet, wenn es dies denn zwischen Todessern überhaupt gibt. „Es ist nicht notwendig, hier ein Blutbad anzurichten."

Lucius hebt eine Augenbraue, ein spöttischer Spiegel von Severus' eigener Mimik.

„Nicht? Dann sag' mir, was ich tun soll. Soll ich sie mit zum Dunklen Lord nehmen und sagen: ‚_Seht her, Mein Lord, dies ist meine Muggelgeliebte, und hier seht ihr das Ergebnis meiner blutschänderischen Triebe. Seid so gütig, sie zu verschonen, damit ich sie meiner Frau vorstellen kann?'_  
Da kann ich dir ebenso gut deinen Stab zurückgeben, damit du deinen Verrat vollenden kannst."

Die Verzweiflung in Lucius' Stimme gibt Severus Mut.

„Verdammt, Lucius, mach die Augen auf!", zischt er. „Schau dir an, was hier geschieht: Wir sind in ein fremdes Haus eingedrungen, um wehrlose Frauen und Kinder umzubringen. Das ist es, wofür der Dunkle Lord steht. Sag mir im Angesicht deiner Tochter, dass dies der Weg ist, den du gehen willst. Schau dir dein Kind an und überlege dir, ob die Vorherrschaft reinen Blutes und die Unsterblichkeit eines Despoten es wert ist, dass sie von der Hand ihres Vaters stirbt. Denn _ich_ werde es nicht tun."  
Er tritt auf Lucius zu, der unbewegt mitten im Raum verharrt.  
„Du kannst es natürlich Pettigrew oder Bellatrix überlassen, sie zu töten", setzt Severus nach. „Wenn sie Glück haben, geht es schnell. Wenn nicht…Du kennst ja die Ratte und deine Schwägerin."

„Merde damné!", flucht Lucius, wie immer auf Französisch, wenn er am Ende seiner Weisheit und Beherrschung angelangt ist.

Die Schreie im Haus unten verstummen.

„Du musst dich entscheiden", drängt Severus. „Sie werden bald hier sein. Triff deine Wahl, Lucius. Jetzt."

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

Anmerkung: Lucius flucht hier zwar auf Französisch, aber durchaus unfein. ‚Merde damné' heißt soviel wie „verdammte Sch….".  
Wir entschuldigen uns in aller Moony-Form für dieses ungebührliche Verhalten eines unserer Hauptdarsteller.


	2. Sommernachtsalbtraum

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

_Disclaimer: Alles Potterige nicht unser, sondern J.K.'s, leider. Wir sind zeitlich irgendwo in Band sechs, allerdings ignorieren wir dreist, dass Lucius Malfoy und einige der anderen Todesser eigentlich ins Askaban sitzen müssten._

* * *

_**Warnung:**_

_Diese Geschichte enthält ab hier auch Darstellungen von Gewalt. Es ist nicht Gewalt um des Thrills willen, sondern weil es der Plot erfordert, und es ist nur ein Bruchstück des Textes, aber wir wollten das nicht ungesagt lassen. Und das Rating ist 16-slash. Wer so etwas nicht lesen will, möge bitte hier umkehren._

**oooOOOooo**

Eldi: Unsere harmlose kleine Geschichte ist doch etwas heftiger geworden (s. Warnung). Liegt an mir. Wir haben das Rating hochgesetzt. Also, alle unter sechzehn: Geht wieder bei ‚Kerkermond' lesen, oder entspannt euch bei den „Tagen des Raben'.

Slytherene: Vielen Dank für das Review an Lucindana. Eldi hat Dir ja bereits persönlich geantwortet. Dieses Kapitel sollte eigentlich „Die Leiden des jungen W." heißen, wobei ‚W' für ‚Werwolf' steht, aber Eldi meinte, wenn schon Literaturzitate, dann englische (stellt sich die Frage, warum sie Lucius in ‚Kerkermond' immer den ‚Mephistopheles' zitieren lässt). Beleihen wir also Shakespeare – sehr frei.

* * *

**Kapitel 2. Ein Sommernachtsalbtraum**

Schritte sind auf der Treppe zu hören.

„Nimm dein Baby, Charlie", sagt Lucius, und seine sonst so kühle Stimme ist beinahe sanft. Dann reicht er Severus seinen Zauberstab zurück.  
Er geht in die Hocke und betrachtet sekundenlang das kleine Mädchen, das jetzt allein und verloren im Zimmer steht, als seine Mutter den Säugling aus der Wiege nimmt.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Selène", antwortet sie flüsternd.

„Bist du schon einmal appariert worden?"

Sie nickt.

„Dann weißt du ja, dass du mucksmäuschenstill halten musst. Mein Freund wird deine Mutter und deinen Bruder an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Du kommst mit mir."

Wieder nickt sie, und dann legt sie mit dem nur Kindern, die nie etwas Schlechtes erlebt haben, eigenen Vertrauen ihre kleinen Arme um Lucius' Hals, als er sie aufhebt.

„Silver Falcon Cottage", sagt Lucius zu Severus.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes nimmt Lucius das Siegel von der Tür, mit einem zweiten hebt er Apparitionssperre auf, die die Bewohner des Hauses an der Flucht hindern sollte.  
Für eine Sekunde erlaubt sich Severus die unsinnige Hoffnung, dass dies auch Remus eine Chance gibt. Dann konzentriert er sich und disappariert.

**oooOOOOooo**

Die Luft im Lake District ist feucht und salzig. Der Wind kommt wie so oft vom Meer, von Whitehaven. Der silbrighelle Halbmond wirft sein Licht gegen die vorbeiziehenden Wolken, zwischen deren Phalanx Lücken den Blick auf friedlich schimmernde Sterne freigeben.  
Severus zieht Charlene Blanche hinter sich her, er kennt den Weg vom Apparitionspunkt auf dem Hügel zu Lucius' Jagdhütte. Der blonde Zauberer erscheint Sekunden später einige Meter hinter ihm auf dem Weg, und er schließt schnell auf.  
Sie erreichen die Bäume, der Weg durch den Wald ist kurz, und binnen kurzem gelangen sie keuchend ans Cottage.

„Merlin, wieso musst du die Apparitionssperre so weit um das Haus ziehen?", versucht Severus zu Atem zu kommen.

„Ich bevorzuge ausreichenden Sicherheitsabstand zu meinen potentiellen Angreifern", gibt Lucius zurück und bricht das magische Siegel auf der Tür.

Er setzt Selène ab, die zu ihrer Mutter läuft. Charlene steht verloren inmitten des einzigen Wohnraumes des geräumigen Cottages. Allein die Bezeichnung ‚Hütte' ist ein Hohn. Der Raum ist größer als Severus gesamtes Quartier in Hogwarts, inklusive Arbeitszimmer und Bad. Die Wände sind mit Waffen und Jagdtrophäen behängt, auf dem Boden liegen Felle verschiedenster Art. Ein Bücherregal trennt einen kleineren Schlafbereich optisch ab. Obwohl es Juni ist, ist es kühl.  
Lucius entzündet mit einer Stabbewegung ein Feuer im Kamin. Der Raum verwandelt seine Atmosphäre sofort, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt, und von ‚unbewohnt' auf ‚willkommen' umgeschaltet.  
Severus' schneller Herzschlag beruhigt sich.

„Wir müssen sofort zurück", sagt Lucius zu Charlene. „Du kennst dich ja aus. Bitte verlass das Haus nicht. Der Wald ist gefährlich, und ich spreche nicht über Tiere. Hier drin seit ihr erst einmal sicher."

Severus weiß, worüber Lucius nur andeutungsweise spricht. In den Gehölzen um dieses Cottage gehen die Geister düsterer, grausamer Zeremonien aus keltischer Zeit um, selbst die Muggel aus der Gegend meiden die Wälder mit abergläubischem Respekt. Hier werden Dementoren geboren und wachsen fleischgewordene Albträume aus dem feuchten Boden.

Lucius dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und rauscht zur Tür hinaus. Severus folgt ihm. Natürlich ist es riskant, zurück zu kehren mitten zwischen all die anderen Todesser. Wenn Lucius ihn verrät…  
Doch dann hätte er es vor Minutenfrist tun können, ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Bestrafung vom Dunklen Lord zu riskieren. Jetzt sind die Waffen einigermaßen gleichmäßig verteilt. Sie sind beide erpressbar.

„Auf den Dachboden apparieren", sagt Lucius. „Dort sind sie vermutlich noch nicht."

Die Rechnung scheint aufzugehen. Sie stoßen die Leiter nach unten, und Severus entgeht nicht, mit welcher Gewalt Lucius gegen die Falltür tritt. Er muss innerlich kochen.

„Hey, wie seid ihr denn da hoch gekommen?", fragt Crabbe, der aus der Dunkelheit auftaucht.  
„Wo ist das Licht?"

„In deinem Stab, Idiot!" zischt Lucius. „Und hoch kommt man per Apparition."

„Und runter mit der Leiter?", fragt der grobschlächtige Slytherin.

„Ich bin mit dem Fuß in die Falltürmechanik geraten", rettet Severus die Situation.

„Ist das Haus gesichert?", fragt Lucius barsch.

„Alles unter Kontrolle", kommt es von der Treppe her und Bellatrix wirkt einen Reinigungszauber. Die dunkelroten Flecken verschwinden von ihren Händen und Armen und lassen nichts als teure schwarze Spitze zurück. Ihre Augen leuchten.

„Wie ich sehe, hattest du einen amüsanten Abend", sagt Lucius mit ungewohnter Sanftheit in der Stimme.

„Allerdings", antwortet sie lächelnd, und ihre perlweißen Zähne blitzen. „Aber keine Angst, wir haben euch etwas übrig gelassen. Es wird vielleicht nicht ganz einfach, der Ratte ihre Beute wieder abspenstig zu machen, aber natürlich ist das letztlich eine Frage der Hierarchie."

Sie führt Lucius und Severus in den vorderen Teil des Hauses. Severus wappnet sich und konzentriert sich darauf, eine gleichmütige Miene aufzusetzen. Er ist auf das Schlimmste gefasst.  
Das Wohnzimmer schwimmt geradezu in Blut, zertrümmerte Möbel liegen herum, zersplittertes Glas. In einer Ecke steht eine ganze Reihe afrikanischer Schmucklanzen. Der Kopf eines Severus gänzlich unbekannten Weißen stakt auf einer von ihnen. Seine Augen starren blicklos an die Wand, an der jemand seinen knöchernen Brustkorb mit Herz und Lungen aufgehängt hat.

„Flieg, wenn du kannst", hat jemand mit makabrem Humorverständnis unter den als ‚Blutadler' im Mittelalter bekannten Frevel an jeder Menschlichkeit geschrieben.

Vor dem Esstisch liegt Jamaine Blanche, zusammengekrümmt wie ein Embryo.

„Man sollte meinen, ein kleines Kind und seine Frau wären an einem solchen Abend zuhause, aber er hat bis zum Schluss darauf beharrt, dass sie bei der Großmutter wären." Bella zuckt gleichgültig die Schultern. „Guck mal, ein Souvenir für Rodolphus."

Sie hält Severus etwas Längliches vor die Nase, und auf einen Wink ihres Stabes hin zuckt es.  
Severus unterdrückt einen Brechreiz.

„Bist du sicher, dass Rod sich über dieses…_Geschenk _wirklich freut, Bella?", wendet Lucius ein. „Ich wäre eher schockiert, wenn deine Schwester mich mit einem solchen… ‚Fremd-Phallus' überraschen würde."

Bellatrix seufzt. „Ihr seid langweilig, du und Narcissa. Habt ihr überhaupt noch Sex?"

„Merlin, Bellatrix", entfährt es Severus.

„Dass du keinen hast, ist mir eh' klar", erklärt sie laut, ihm zugewandt.

„Unterschätze Severus nicht", sagt Lucius lachend. „Stille Wasser sind bekanntlich tief. Nun, ich sehe nicht, wie wir mit diesen ‚Resten' noch unseren Spaß haben könnten, meine Liebe."

„Kommt mit", sagt sie und geht voraus.

Severus beißt die Zähne zusammen. Da Lupin nicht hier drin ist, haben sie ihn vermutlich nach draußen gebracht. Tatsächlich treffen sie vor der Tür auf die anderen, die in lockerer Runde zusammen stehen und rauchen oder Champagner trinken, den Narcissa mit ihrem Stab durch die Runde dirigiert. Sie alle haben die Masken abgenommen. Ein unvoreingenommener Beobachter könnte die Anwesenden für die Gäste einer lockeren Gartenparty halten. Die Atmosphäre ist spürbar entspannt.

„Es sind tatsächlich Bleikristallgläser aus Frankreich und echter Champagner", sagt Narcissa zu McNair. „Hättest du gedacht, dass solche Proleten über eine angemessene Lebensart verfügen? Allerdings…wenn ich mir ihren Besuch so betrachte…. Sie wirft einen verächtlichen Blick auf die abgerissene Gestalt, die ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Boden kauert.

Severus folgt ihrem Blick und hält für einen Moment den Atem an. Irgendjemand hat Silberketten beschworen und Remus damit gefesselt. Seine auf dem Rücken zusammen genommenen Hände sind mit den ebenfalls gebundenen Füßen an kurzer Kette zusammengefasst, was ihn in eine kniende Position zwingt. Um seinen Hals liegt – Gipfel der Perversion – ein nach innen gerichtetes Stachelhalsband, und die Leine daran hält niemand anders als Pettigrew, der mit einem Champagnerglas in der Hand unaufhörlich auf Remus einredet.

„Du hast es mir zu verdanken, Moony, dass du überhaupt noch lebst. Wäre es nach der schönen Bellatrix gegangen….olala, von dir wäre ungefähr so viel übrig wie von dem räudigen Mischling im Wintergarten. Und das wäre passend, denn auch du bist ja ein räudiger Mischling, nicht wahr, Moony?"

Remus rührt sich nicht.

„Du sollst mir zustimmen!", brüllt Pettigrew und reißt an der Leine, so dass Lupins Kopf nach vorne schnellt. Eine groteske Persiflage eines ‚Ja.'

„Guckt nur, ein Hündchen für die Ratte", zwitschert Bellatrix. „Sind sie nicht allerliebst zusammen?"  
Sie gurrt, als sie zu Pettigrew tritt.

„Darf ich?", fragt sie süßlich, und dann beugt sie sich zu Remus, ohne Pettigrews Antwort abzuwarten.

„Hallo, kleiner Wolf. Was hast du für ein hübsches Halsband."

Sie streichelt Remus über den Kopf, als wäre er ein Hund.

„Merlin, Bella, wie kannst du dieses Vieh nur anfassen?", fragt Narcissa, die jetzt wie alle neugierig nähert tritt.

Bellatrix schnuppert sie an ihren Fingern und verzieht die Nase.

„Du hast recht, Schwesterherz", sagt sie. „Er stinkt. Aber der Arme kann wohl nichts dafür. Das sind sicher seine Werwolfsdrüsen. Vielleicht hat er ja Hunger?"

Sie nähert sich ihm wieder.

„Hast du Hunger, Hündchen?"

Ihr Singsang ist grausame Parodie einer Kinderstimme. Als Remus nicht reagiert, packt sie ihm brutal in die Haare und reißt seinen Kopf hoch. Ihre Stimme hat nun nichts Süßes mehr, als sie faucht: „Antworte gefälligst, du Drecksvieh!"

Mit ihren spitzen, schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln zieht sie eine blutige Spur über seine Wange. Severus' Magen zieht sich zusammen, als er Remus' malträtiertes Gesicht sieht. Sein linkes Augen ist blau geschlagen, sein rechtes blutunterlaufen. Jemand hat ihm die Nase gebrochen, aus der Blut fließt. Die Umstehenden lachen.

Severus zieht die Kapuze ab und stellt sich so hinter Pettigrew, dass Remus ihn sehen kann. Oder könnte, wenn er denn den Blick heben würde. Er will ihm signalisieren, dass er nicht allein ist, obwohl er keinen Plan hat, der Remus jetzt noch retten könnte.

„Also", Bellas Stimme ist wieder kindlich-süß, „hast du Hunger, mein Ratten-Wölfchen?" Sie blickt zu Pettigrew hoch. „Wie nennst du ihn noch?"

„Moony", strahlt Pettigrew, offenbar glücklich, etwas zu Remus' Folter beitragen zu können.

„Moony", wiederholt Bellatrix sanft. „Was für ein hübscher Name – und so passend. Nicht wahr?"

Pettigrew reißt wieder an der Leine, und Remus muss nicken.

„Braves Wölfchen", lobt Bellatrix lachend. „Versuchen wir es noch mal: Hast du Hunger?"

Als Remus wieder schweigt, nickt sie Pettigrew zu. Ein Ruck an der Leine, und Remus ‚bejaht'. Bellatrix und Pettigrew spielen ein Spiel und amüsieren sich köstlich. Sie lassen sich von dem hilflosen Werwolf bestätigen, dass Dumbledore ein debiler Idiot ist und er nichts mehr herbei sehnt als Harry Potters Tod. Die umstehenden Todesser werfen bösartige Behauptungen in die Runde, und Bellatrix gibt die Moderatorin des Grauens. Das Halsband schneidet tief in Remus' Hals, er blutet aus mehreren Hautwunden und wo das Silber seine nackte Haut berührt, bilden sich Brandblasen.

„Du hast noch gar nichts gefragt, Severus", fordert Bellatrix den Tränkemeister plötzlich auf.

Remus' Blick schießt nach oben, und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks verbindet Bernstein sich mit schwarzem Samt. Es liegt eine Frage in Remus' Blick, und Severus nickt kaum merklich. Mehr kann er nicht tun.

„Frag ihn, ob er glaubt, dass ihn noch jemand rettet", sagt Severus.

Bellatrix, Narcissa und die meisten anderen lachen laut.

„Nun, _Moony-mein-Schätzchen_", gurrt Bellatrix höhnisch, „sage uns: Stirbt die Hoffnung zuletzt?"

Pettigrew will eben an der Leine reißen, als Remus sich soweit wie möglich aufrichtet. Seine Stimme ist heiser wie ein Reibeisen, er hat sich vermutlich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen, als sie ihm mit dem Cruciatus gequält haben. Aber er sagt deutlich: „Daran glaube ich, allerdings."

Sie lachen über ihn, hämisch und bösartig.

„Kommen wir noch einmal zum Hunger zurück, jetzt, wo du reden kannst", zischt Bellatrix. „Bist du hungrig, Moony?"

Remus schweigt, Pettigrew reißt an der Leine, und Bellatrix kreischt begeistert. Sie kann nicht genug kriegen von der Gewalt und der Demütigung.

„Dann habe ich ein leckeres Fressi für dich", frohlockt sie und zieht den abgeschnittenen Phallus aus ihrer Umhangtasche. Sie wedelt damit vor Remus' Nase, und Severus sieht, wie Remus mit dem Brechreiz kämpft.

Severus' Hand gleitet wie von selbst zu seinem Stab. Es zischt, und der unappetitliche Körperteil ist zu Asche verdampft.

„Severus!", kreischt Bellatrix erzürnt.

„Siehst du nicht, dass er das Ding _gewollt_ hätte?", herrscht der Tränkemeister sie an. „Werwölfe sind pervers, das weiß doch jeder!"

Wenn sie es nicht kauft, hat Severus ein veritables Problem. Bellatrix ist wütend, aber ein sonores Lachen schallt durch die Nacht. Lucius. Erst jetzt wird Severus bewusst, dass er den blonden Slytherin schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen hat. Etliche Todesser stimmen in sein Gelächter mit ein, Lucius' Position ist zu unangefochten, um nicht amüsant zu finden, was ihn amüsiert. Doch Severus entgeht nicht, dass das Lachen nicht die kühlen grauen Augen erreicht, die ihn fragend mustern.

Aber nun, nach über einer Stunde, macht Lucius dem Schrecken ein Ende.

„Nehmt ihm die Silberketten ab, seht ihr nicht, dass er drauf geht davon? Der Dunkle Lord wird mit Sicherheit einige Fragen an ihn haben. Dumbledores Haustier, er muss bestimmt wertvolle Informationen besitzen."

„Wir haben ihn gefoltert, aber er schweigt", beschwert sich Bellatrix über die Ungerechtigkeit.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat feinere Methoden als ihr", erwidert Lucius kühl.

„Bellatrix hat ihn mir versprochen", quietscht Pettigrew.

„Das wird der Dunkle Lord entscheiden", sagt Lucius knapp. „Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht. Severus, du kennst Lupin, _und_ du hast dich in der Gewalt." Der Seitenblick auf Pettigrew ist vielsagend. „Du apparierst ihn. Alle andern: Ins Hauptquartier. Der Weg über das Westend. Nicht, dass die Auroren unsere Spur finden. Habt ihr die Wertsachen?"

„Klar doch", sagt Greyback. „Und übrigens, ich habe auch einen Anspruch auf ihn. Immerhin habe ich ihn zu dem gemacht, was er ist."

Lucius lächelt. „Aber selbstverständlich, Fenrir. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir und deinem Welpen ist frappierend. Ihr riecht sogar gleich widerwärtig."

„Hey, ich habe mich nicht eingeschissen", protestiert Greyback.

‚Bei einem Cruciatus hättest du's', denkt Severus, aber er schweigt. Seile schlingen sich aus seinem Stab um Remus' Hände, und er zieht den Gefangenen auf die Beine. Er muss ihn festhalten, da Remus, dem die Blutzufuhr abgeschnürt war, kaum alleine stehen kann.

„Geh schon!", knurrt Greyback erzürnt und stößt Remus vorwärts.

Es ist nur Severus' zupackendem Griff zu verdanken, dass Remus nicht fällt.

„Ich will ihn brauchbar beim Dunklen Lord abliefern", zischt Severus den älteren Werwolf an. „Bei-Apparition", sagt er zu Remus. „Wo ist dein Stab?"

„Weiß nicht", flüsterte Remus.

„Halt ganz still", sagt Severus.

Er konzentriert sich und sie disapparieren. Als Severus wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hat, liegt Hogsmeade hinter ihnen. Es löst Remus' Fesseln, wirkt einen Heilzauber und sagt: „Geh. Bevor ich's mir anders überlege."

Remus starrt ihn an. Dann schüttelt er den Kopf.

„Nein, Severus. Das geht nicht. Das ist es nicht wert. Bring mich dorthin, wo du mich hinbringen sollst."

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Sie werden dich umbringen!" Severus kann es nicht glauben. Und doch weiß er, tief im Innern, er würde das Gleiche verlangen, wären ihre Rollen vertauscht.

„Du musst", insistiert Remus. „Severus, deine Tarnung ist unsere schärfste Waffe. Wir brauchen deine Informationen. Bitte, der Orden braucht dich mehr als mich."

Severus sieht in Remus' zerschundenes Gesicht, in dem sich grimmige Entschlossenheit abzeichnet.

„Hast du keine Angst?", fragt Severus leise.

„Merlin, Severus, was glaubst du wohl?", fragt Remus. „Mehr als alles andere möchte ich weglaufen. Natürlich habe ich Angst, vor den Schmerzen und davor, zu sterben in irgendeinem von Voldemorts Verliesen. Aber ich habe keine Wahl. Und du auch nicht. Bring mich dorthin. Bitte. Und lass dir nichts anmerken. Ich…ich kenne die Wahrheit."

„Was meinst du?"

Zu seinem Erstaunen lächelt Remus. „Du hättest mich nicht erst hierher bringen müssen, um mir zu zeigen, dass die Dinge, die heute Abend geschehen sind, nicht dein Werk waren. Ich wusste das schon vorher, Severus."

Und dann beugt Remus sich vor und seine Hand liegt warm an Severus' Wange, und seine Lippen berühren kurz, beinahe flüchtig, die Lippen des anderen.

Severus erstarrt. Was immer er erwartet hat, das ist es nicht.

„Entschuldige", sagt Remus unsicher und weicht einen Schritt zurück.

Severus verliert sich beinahe in diesen goldenen Augen, in diesem Gesicht mit dem sanften Ausdruck. Er hat Remus schon gemocht, als sie Sechzehn waren. Damals hatten sie keine Chance, und auch heute wartet nur der Tod auf sie. Er packt ihn am Arm und presst seinen Mund auf den des anderen. So behutsam, wie Remus war, so verzweifelt ist Severus. Sein Kuss ist rücksichtslos, brutal und fordernd. Als Remus nachgibt und sich in die ungewohnte, unerwartete Umarmung lehnt, appariert Severus sie beide.

Hart kommen sie auf dem Boden bei Blanches Haus auf, über dem jetzt das Dunkle Mal am Himmel steht. Severus löst seine Lippen von Remus' und setzt die Apparition fort. Sie landen in einem Abbruchhaus vor dem Kamin, der einen illegalen Floonetzwerkanschluss zum Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords hat.

Tarnung ist alles.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Eldi: Lucius zitiert in 'Kerkermond' Goethe, weil die Autorin von englischer Literatur keine Ahnung hat. Weshalb sie eine gebildete Ko-Autorin und Beta braucht. _

_Slytherene: Ich kenne auch nur den ‚König Lear' und etwas Poe. Ich verkaufe das bisschen Wissen nur gut. Ich bin der klassische ‚Show-Off', wie Sirius. _

_Eldi: Nehmen wir zur Kenntnis und jetzt? Reviews, einer?_


	3. Szenen einer Ehe

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_**Eldi:**__ Einige von Euch waren etwas schockiert über die Brutalität im letzten Kapitel. Keine Angst, in dem Stil geht es nicht weiter. Wir schalten einen Gang zurück. Bisher habe ich zwischen Lucius und Narcissa ja immer die Große Liebe beschrieben. Diese Cissy hier ist anders, und auch ihre Beziehung zu Lucius…na, lasst euch überraschen._

_**Slytherene:**__ Vielen Dank für die Reviews, an Lucindana (auf ff-punkt-net), Lepra, Tindomerel, Aurora, Vollblutberlinerin, Alyssa und fro!_

* * *

**Kapitel 3. Szenen einer Ehe **

Severus stößt Remus aus dem hohen Marmorkamin. Er sieht ihn stürzen und hört sein Stöhnen. Gnadenlos unterdrückt er jede Regung, die ihn verraten könnte, dann folgt er dem Werwolf.

„Wo warst du?", zischt Pettigrew.

„Er hat versucht, uns zu splintern", faucht Severus zurück.

„Schluss jetzt", greift Lucius ein. „Severus ist da, ihr könnt alle nachhause oder schlafen gehen."

„Was ist mit dem Gefangenen? Sollten wir ihn nicht zum Dunklen…", fragt Fenrir Greyback und starrt begehrlich auf Lupin.

„Ist es möglich, dass dein bekannt feines Gehör dich flieht, Fenrir, oder bist du nur nicht in der Lage, Malfoys Gedanken zu folgen?", fragt Severus gefährlich leise. „_Unser Lord_ wünschte keine Störungen mehr bis morgen. Lucius wird Lupin mit nach Malfoy Manor nehmen und dort kann er bis morgen in einen verhörfähigen Zustand gebracht werden. So kann er auf keinen Fall vor den Dunklen Lord treten."

Lucius hebt erstaunt eine Augenbraue, sagt jedoch nichts.

„Du willst doch dieses Vieh nicht in mein blitzsauberes Haus bringen", protestiert Narcissa entrüstet. „Diese stinkende Wolfshaut bringt mir ja das Ungeziefer überall hin."

„Der Hund kommt nur bis in den Keller", sagt Lucius mit charmantem Lächeln, aber sein Blick ist hart.

Narcissa funkelt ihn böse an, aber sie widerspricht ihrem Mann nicht. Severus weiß, dass sie ihm Vorwürfe machen wird, dass es vermutlich einen Riesenkrach geben wird auf dem Manor, aber solange die anderen Todesser dabei sind, wird sie Lucius gehorchen.

„Nach euch", sagt Lucius und nickt seiner Frau und Severus zu. Der Tränkemeister packt das Seil fester, das um Remus Handgelenke geschlungen ist, wirft eine Prise Pulver in die Flammen und tritt in den Kamin.

„Malfoy Manor, Erdgeschoß", sagt er laut.

**oooOOOooo**

Sie treten hinaus in die prächtige Einganghalle. Severus bemerkt, wie Remus sich beeindruckt umsieht. Über dem hohen, glatten Marmorkamin hängen gekreuzte Lanzen und das Wappen der Malfoys. An der Wand gegenüber prangt die Flagge Slytherins.

Unter der Lichtkuppel, die in sechs Meter Höhe über der Halle schwebt, thront ein Kronleuchter, der den Mondschein mit seinen tausenden Facetten bricht und an den Wänden verstreut wie tanzende Irrlichter.

Severus zieht Remus neben sich her, an Reihen von Portraits entlang, die augenscheinlich Lucius' Vorfahren darstellen.

Vor ihnen winden sich rechts und links zwei breite Treppen ins Oberschoß, aber Severus wählt einen schmaleren Abgang zur Linken. Sie steigen die Stufen hinunter, und anstatt auf weichem roten Perserteppich laufen sie nun auf belgischen Kacheln, und ein Stockwerk tiefer auf Stein.

Vor einer modern anmutenden Stahltür bleibt Severus stehen.

„Lucius wird gleich jemanden schicken", sagt er ruhig. „Ich kann mich im Haus frei bewegen, aber die gesicherten Bereiche sind mir nur eingeschränkt zugänglich."

Remus nickt und dann beginnt er bedrohlich zu schwanken. Severus packt ihn und hält ihn fest. Er spürt die Hitze, die vom Körper des Werwolfs ausgeht, der sich jetzt in seine Umarmung lehnt. Severus sieht in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen und es geschieht zum dritten Mal heute: Sie küssen sich. Und diesmal ist ihr Kuss weder scheu, noch verzweifelt, sondern von einer warmen Intensität, die Severus' Herz schneller schlagen lässt und ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln in seinem Bauch verursacht. Sie wissen beide, ihre Zeit läuft ab.

„Master Snape, Sir", piepst es hinter ihnen.

Severus erschrickt fast zu Tode und schiebt Remus von sich weg in eine aufrechte Stellung.

„Er ist kollabiert", sagt er zu der Hauselfe.

Diese starrt Remus mit untertassengroßen, nussbraunen Augen an.

„Ein Werwolf", sagt sie und ihre Unterlippe beginnt zittern. „Lilli Angst."

„Lilli?", fragt Remus und rappelt sich mühsam auf.

„Ziemlich geschmacklos, ich weiß", sagt Severus kurz, der sich längst an den Namen gewöhnt hat, den Narcissa der ein Jahr nach Lilli Potters Tod gekauften Elfe gegeben hat. „Aber ein klassisches Eigentor. Der Dunkle Lord war _not amused_."

„Es ist ein schöner Name", sagt Remus zu der Elfe gewandt. „Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben. Es ist noch lange nicht Vollmond."

„Er ist nicht wie Greyback", informiert Severus die Elfe. „Und jetzt öffne den Keller."

Sie nickt, legt eine Hand an die Tür, die daraufhin im Boden versinkt und trippelt voraus. Es geht durch kahle Gänge und hallende Räume, deren Ausmaß man im Licht der Fackeln kaum erahnen kann, bis sie schließlich zu einer niedrigen Holztür kommen. Lilli öffnet sie, und jetzt stehen sie in einem Zellentrakt.

Zwischen den Zellen, die aus mit armdicken Eisenstäben voneinander getrennten Käfigen bestehen, lagern alte Folterinstrumente. In einer Ecke steht neben der Streckbank eine Eiserne Jungfrau.

„Oh Merlin", entfährt es Remus.

„Die sind alle rostig, der aktuelle Hausherr hat kein Interesse am Spielzeug seines Großvaters", beruhigt Severus.

„Dann ist Malfoy besser als sein Ruf", stellt Remus fest.

„Anders", korrigiert Severus, und prallt gegen Remus' Rücken, denn der Gryffindor ist unvermittelt stehen geblieben und presst die Hand auf den Mund.

Eine der Zellen sticht heraus, allein schon optisch. Sie ist kleiner als die anderen, und ihre Stäbe sind nicht aus Eisen oder Stahl, sondern glänzen von der Silberfarbe, mit der man sie überzogen hat. Direkt vorne am Gitter liegt eine skelettierte Mumie. Graues Fell spannt sich über hervorstehende Rippen und leere Augenhöhlen.

„Was genau ist das?", fragt Severus angewidert.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat Anweisung gegeben, dass Mr. Pettigrew hier experimentieren darf", piepst Lilli und lässt die Ohren hängen. „Mistress war sehr böse, aber sie hat nichts gesagt vor dem Dunklen Lord. Das hier war die arme freundliche Miss Loup. Mr. Pettigrew hat Lilli verboten, ihr Wasser bringen. Sie ist in der Vollmondnacht bei der Verwandlung gestorben."

„Jenna Loup?", fragt Remus und beugt sich hinunter, um mit der Hand über das Fell zu streichen. Graue Haare lösen sich aus der trockenen Haut und bleiben auf seiner verschwitzten Hand hängen. Zum ersten Mal seit Sirius' Tod sieht Severus Tränen in Remus' Gesicht.

„Wir nehmen eine andere Zelle", sagt Severus und stößt eine Tür auf. Er zieht Remus hoch, denn er muss vor Lucius' Hauselfe seine Tarnung wahren.

„Zieh dich aus", sagt er zu Remus und seine Stimme ist plötzlich heiser. Er hat ihm die Seile abgenommen, aber jetzt ist zwischen ihnen das Gitter.

„Du brauchst saubere Kleidung morgen."

Remus gehorcht, ohne ein Widerwort, den Kopf gesenkt.

„Besorg etwas zum Anziehen für ihn, so lange seine Robe gereinigt wird", befielt Severus der Elfe.

Sie schnippt mit den Fingern und lässt ein paar dicke Socken, Unterwäsche, Hosen, ein Hemd und eine braune Samtrobe erscheinen.

„Lilly sucht warme Sachen aus", sagt sie und sieht Severus bang und unsicher an.

„Sehr gut", lobt er sie und sie strahlt über das ganze grünliche Gesicht.

„Pass auf, reinige die Sachen so, dass die Blutflecken drin bleiben, aber alles andere muss sauber und frisch werden. Kannst du das?"

„Jeder Wunsch von Master Snape ist ein Befehl", erwidert sie. „Lili reinigt, so dass man nicht sieht, was sie getan hat."

„Cleveres Mädchen. Und dann brauchen wir Essen", sagt Severus.

„Lilly serviert für Master Snape oben im Manor, und soll sie später für Gefangenen auch etwas bringen?", fragt sie.

Severus zögert, stimmt dann jedoch zu. Er kann nicht mit Remus hier unten essen, es wäre zu ungewöhnlich.

Die Elfe verschwindet - nicht ohne die Zelle magisch zu verschließen - und Severus steht unschlüssig vor dem Gitter. Er könnte ihren Bann brechen, natürlich, aber das würde sie merken, und es gehört sicher zu den Dingen, die sie Lucius berichten müsste.

Remus sieht ihn an, von der anderen Seite der Eisenstäbe, und ihre Hände berühren sich ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„_Clarifico_", murmelt Severus einen Reinigungszauber. Remus muss sich entsetzlich fühlen. „Hast du Schmerzen?"

Er wartet Remus' Antwort nicht ab – natürlich hat er höllische Schmerzen, Severus weiß genau, wie man sich nach dem ‚_Cruciatus'_ fühlt. In der Innentasche seines Umhangs findet er blind die richtige Phiole und reicht sie Remus, der den Inhalt mit zwei Schlucken und ohne Fragen trinkt, wie alles aus Severus' Kesseln. Es war dieses Vertrauen, das Severus dazu gebracht hat, langsam auf Remus zuzugehen in den letzten Monaten. Einen Schritt vorwärts und mindestens einen dreiviertel Schritt wieder zurück, immer wieder, bis hierher.

Er kann sehen, wie Remus' angespannte Miene sich löst, als die Wirkung eintritt.

„Danke", sagt er schlicht.

„Hast du Verletzungen, die der ‚_Sanitas'_ vorhin nicht erwischt hat?", fragt Severus nach.

„Dein Heilzauber ist nicht besonders…wirksam", gibt Remus zu. „Ich habe zwei Rippen gebrochen, glaube ich."

Remus steht direkt am Gitter. Er hat die Kleider noch nicht angezogen, die ihm die Elfe dagelassen hat, und Severus' Hand gleitet vorsichtig tastend über seinen Brustkorb. Er kann die Verletzung fühlen, dort wo die Rippen von ihrer natürlichen anatomischen Lage abweichen.

„Ich bin leider nicht besonders gut darin", sagt er und setzt seinen Stab direkt auf die verletzte Stelle. „_Sanitas_."

Es knackt, Remus stöhnt auf, und irgendwie sitzen die Rippen immer noch schief. Severus wünscht sich verzweifelt, er hätte Lucius' begnadete Hände. Der blonde Zauberer benötigt nicht mal einen Stab, um Knochenbrüche zu heilen.

„Zeig' mal dein Gesicht", fordert Severus Remus auf, aber der weicht zurück.

„Nein, nicht. Das fällt zu sehr auf. Lass es, wie es ist."

„Stell dich nicht an", herrscht Severus ihn rau an. „Ich will es nur lindern."

Aber Remus dreht das Gesicht weg.

„Ich habe ‚Nein' gesagt. Bitte setz' du dich nicht auch noch über meine Entscheidung hinweg. Lass mir einen Rest Selbstbestimmung", bittet Remus.

Severus versteht. Ab morgen wird niemand mehr danach fragen, was Remus möchte. Sie werden ihn zu einem Objekt machen, so wie heute Abend, zu einem Opfer ihrer maßlosen Gewaltausbrüche und Brutalität.

Wenn Severus es als gegeben hinnimmt, dass er seine Tarnung nicht aufgeben kann, nicht aufgeben darf, gibt es keinen Weg, Remus zu retten.

Egal, ob Pettigrew den Zuschlag bekommt oder Greyback, egal ob der Dunkle Lord Bellatrix mit einem Spielzeug belohnen wird oder einen anderen Todesser.

Severus muss nachdenken, und das kann er nicht, wenn er Remus hier vor sich stehen sieht und alles in ihm danach schreit, dieses verfluchte Siegel der vermaledeiten Elfe zu sprengen und Remus die Lippen auch noch wund zu küssen, ihn festzuhalten und einfach bis zum Morgen zu ignorieren, dass nur der Tod sein Leid beenden wird.

„Ich sehe dich…später", presst er hervor und flieht förmlich aus dem düsteren Kellerverlies. Er sieht die Notwendigkeit und fühlt sich doch wie ein Feigling.

**oooOOOooo**

Als er in die erste Etage gelangt, kann er bereits im Gang den heftigen Streit hören, der in Lucius' Arbeitszimmer tobt.

Narcissa hat die Qualitäten einer Furie, und sie kann sehr, sehr verletzend sein. Außerdem weiß sie genau, wie sie ihren Mann treffen kann. Lucius erträgt ihr Gezeter geradezu stoisch, nur ab und an kann Severus seine lauten Entgegnungen hören, die ebenfalls auf den Punkt gebracht und kaum weniger fein sind als Narcissas Vorwürfe. Die beiden schenken einander nichts.

Unschlüssig steht Severus vor der geschlossenen Tür des Zimmers, hinter der der dritte Weltkrieg tobt. Glas geht zu Bruch, man hört es scheppern.

„Dauert noch eine halbe Stunde", piepst Lilli neben ihm, und Severus springt zur Seite, so plötzlich ist die Hauselfe aufgetaucht. „Erst schreien sie, dann werfen sie mit Geschirr, dann küssen sie sich. Hinterher räumt Lilli auf und putzt."

Sie wackelt mit dem Kopf. „Ihr Essen ist serviert, Master Snape, Sir."

Severus nickt und folgt ihr in das Esszimmer, wo am Ende einer meterlangen Tafel drei Gedecke aufgetragen sind.

„Master Lucius ist hinterher immer hungrig, aber Lilli weiß nie, ob die Mistress auch essen wird."

Severus nimmt Platz und die Elfe serviert Roastbeef mit Gemüse und Salat. Wie stets im Hause Malfoy ist das Essen nicht opulent, aber vorzüglich. Narcissa lässt nur biologisch-organisch gewachsene Nahrung über die Schwelle ihrer Küche und sie hat ein scharfes Auge auf die Fleischportionen. Selbst der Rotwein von Lucius' Weingütern in der Dordogne ist biologisch angebaut.

**oooOOOooo**

„Möchten Sie ein Dessert, Master Snape, Sir?", fragt Lilly, als sie eine halbe Stunde später abgeräumt hat.

„Was hast du im Angebot?", fragt Severus, nur um der Etikette willen.

„Fettfreies Limonensorbet, Creme caramel oder Mousse au chocolat", sagt sie und belauert Severus förmlich.

„Die Mousse, keine Frage", erwiderte der Slytherin.

Sie strahlt. Elfen können nicht aus ihrer Haut, sie lieben es, Zauberer zu bekochen. Nur Augenblicke später steht eine geschliffene Glasschale vor Severus, randvoll mit köstlicher dunkler Schokoladenmousse. Eine Portion, die er unmöglich bewältigen kann.

Die Tür geht auf und Lucius und Narcissa erscheinen, Hand in Hand. Nichts deutet auf die heftige Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihnen hin, nur in Lucius' Augen liegt ein Leuchten und Narcissas Wangen sind gerötet. Es ist eine leidenschaftliche Hassliebe, die diese beiden aneinander kettet. Narcissa kann Lucius bis auf Blut reizen, und doch versöhnen sich die beiden stets wieder – bis zum nächsten phänomenalen Krach.

„Merlin, was muss man in diesem Haus tun, um diesen Nachtisch zu bekommen?", fragt Lucius und wirft einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Severus' Schüssel.

„Severus kann sich diese Kalorienbombe auch leisten", sagt Narcissa spitz, hebt die Silberhaube von ihrem Teller und schiebt mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck das Roastbeef zur Seite, um in den blanchierten Karotten herum zu stochern.

Lilly steht mit unglücklichem Blick daneben.

Lucius verschlingt sein Steak in einem Tempo, dass nur durch seine eisern antrainierten guten Manieren noch als angemessen tituliert werden kann. Natürlich bemerkt Narcissa es dennoch.

„Schling nicht so, du wirst noch daran ersticken", mahnt sie eisig.

„Fang nicht schon wieder an", zischt Lucius zurück.

„Ich habe euren … ,Gast' untergebracht", wechselt Severus das Thema. Er muss nachdenken, und das Gekeife der beiden – insbesondere von Narcissa - raubt ihm den letzten Nerv.

„Lupin hat Glück, sieht aus, als würde bei Cissy noch etwas für ihn abfallen", sagt Lucius kühl und fixiert seine grauen Augen auf Narcissa.

„Warum führst du den ‚neuen Hund' nicht noch ein bisschen aus, _Darling_", erwiderte Narcissa zuckersüß. „Ein bisschen Bewegung würde dir sicher nicht schaden."

„Dir würde mehr von etwas anderem nicht schaden", gibt Lucius grob zurück, und Narcissa knallt die Gabel auf das Meißner Porzellan.

„Stimmt, aber vielleicht hole ich mir das lieber woanders", fährt sie ihn an und rauscht dann mit wehender Robe hinaus.

Zu ihrem Glück ist die Tür bereits wieder geschlossen, als Lucius' Rotweinglas dagegen prallt und zu tausend Scherben zerspringt.

„Langweilig, wie Bellatrix vermutete, ist eure Ehe nicht gerade", kommentiert Severus trocken und schiebt Lucius ungefragt seine Schüssel mit der Mousse au chocolat rüber, die noch halb voll ist.

„Sie ist ein Horror", sagt Lucius und taucht den Löffel tief in die braune, aromatische Masse.

„Das sah anders aus, als ihr vorhin hereingekommen seid", bemerkt Severus.

„Hätte ich die Wahl, stünden Narcissas Koffer morgen vor Black Mansion", erwidert Lucius. „Was hier nach Leidenschaft aussieht, ist nicht mehr als eine gesellschaftliche anerkannte Form des Aggressionsabbaus. Sie betrügt mich, ich betrüge sie, wir streiten und zwischendrin treiben wir's auf dem Werwolfsfell in der Bibliothek. Ich wäre lieber allein."

Severus starrt konsterniert auf seinen alten Freund, der seelenruhig den letzten Rest Schokoladenmousse aus der Schüssel kratzt. Eine solche Offenheit ist selbst für ihr traditionell gutes Verhältnis ungewöhnlich.

„Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe", sagt Lucius. „Natürlich kommt eine Trennung nicht in Frage. Wie willst du Lupin retten, hast du schon einen Plan?"

„Wie bitte?"

Severus _muss_ sich einfach verhört haben, Lucius _kann_ das nicht gesagt haben.

„Ich bin nicht blind und meine Hauselfe auch nicht, Severus. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wären Pettigrew und Bella jetzt mausetot. Ich habe vorhin in Blanches Garten gedacht, du verhext sie beide. Mein erster Gedanke war, dass ihr ihn in eurem Dumbledore-ist-der-Größte-Jubelverein braucht, aber dann erzählte Lilli mir, dass du ihn geküsst hast."

Lucius mustert ihn, beinahe amüsiert.

Severus räuspert sich. Der Frosch in seinem Hals ist von veritabler Gestalt und würde für eine ganze Armada von Kesseln voller Potenzsteigerungstrank reichen.

„Was wirst du tun, Lucius?", fragt er, und fühlt, wie ihm das Blut aus den Wangen weicht.

„Ich weiß noch nicht", erwidert Lucius schlangengleich und beobachtet Severus genau. „Du hast ihn hierher gebracht, das bedeutet, du bist bereit, ihn für …wofür eigentlich?...ach, ja, das ‚_Große_ _Ganze'_, zu opfern." Seine Stimme tropft förmlich vor Sarkasmus.

„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, was sie morgen mit ihm tun werden, die Bellas und Pettigrews und Greybacks in unseren Reihen? Weißt er, was auf ihn zu kommt? Oder vertraut er dir blind? Ich habe ihn stets für intelligent gehalten, aber das scheint ein Irrtum gewesen zu sein."

„Ich weiß, was ihm bevorsteht", antwortet Severus. „Und was Re…Lupin angeht, nach dem, was gestern passiert ist, wird er auch eine Vorstellung von dem haben, was ihn erwartet. Sein Tod wird sinnlos, wenn du mich verrätst, Lucius."

„Aber ein bisschen reinblütige Vorherrschaft und die Unsterblichkeit eines Despoten sind es doch nicht wert, dass wir opfern, was uns lieb und teuer ist", wiederholt Lucius Severus' Worte vom Vorabend, spöttisch, ironisch. Sein Blick hat etwas Lauerndes. „Jetzt sage mir, _mein Freund_, sind die Ideologie eines alten Mannes und das Leben eines Teenagers so viel wertvoller?"

„Es geht nicht um Dumbledore oder Harry Potter", erwidert Severus. „Es geht darum, dass nach dem Sieg des Dunklen Lords jede andere als seine Vision der Welt untergehen wird. Dumbledore wird stets Menschlichkeit wahren, auch wenn er seine politischen Ziele natürlich erreichen möchte. Was ist so falsch daran, Menschen nach ihren Fähigkeiten und ihrem Tun zu beurteilen, anstatt nach ihrer Herkunft? Du selbst verfolgst in jeder deiner Firmen einen strikt leistungsorientierten Ansatz. Du beschäftigst jede Menge Muggel, Lucius. Du wirst nicht sterben, wenn du deine Hauselfen bezahlst oder einer wie Lupin deine Kinder unterrichtet. Draco hat übrigens eine Menge gelernt in diesem Jahr, das Remus unterrichtet hat. Von all den Todessern um dich herum hast du mich als deinen Vertrauten ausgesucht. Ich bin ein Halbblut, es hätte genügend Reinblüter mit anständiger Familie gegeben. Du hast nach Qualifikation oder vielleicht auch nach Sympathie entschieden, nicht nach Abstammung. Für die alten Familien ändert sich kaum etwas, wenn Potter gewinnt.

Oder doch, ich will ehrlich sein: Du wirst nicht mehr vor dem Dunklen Lord auf Knien herum rutschen, und dein Sohn kann jemand heiraten, der nicht zwangsläufig solche Neurotiker wie die Parkinsons oder Idioten wie die Crabbes als Eltern hat", schloss Severus sarkastisch.

Lucius lacht. Nicht sein übliches, leises Lachen, sondern laut und fast befreiend.

„Merlin, Severus, du solltest Rennbesen verkaufen. Du gibst mir ja das Gefühl, bereits völlig in Dumbledores schöner neuer Welt assimiliert zu sein. Nur leider ist die Wahrheit, dass mich dort nicht etwa Freiheit, sondern Askaban erwartet. Nein, Severus, wenn du etwas bewegen willst, musst du es innerhalb der etablierten Institutionen tun, nicht von außen. Und das System, in dem ich mich sicher bewege – und du übrigens auch – ist das der Todesser. Wenn wir es klug anpacken, wird der Dunkle Lord selbst Lupin retten. Was wir brauchen, ist lediglich ein verdammt guter Plan."

„Du bist…" Severus weiß nicht, was er sagen soll. Lucius ist ein gerissener Hund, aber das grenzt an Größenwahn.

Doch Lucius beschwört ein Blatt Pergament und einen Federkiel, schiebt nachlässig sein Geschirr zur Seite und beginnt, wilde Symbole, Pfeile und Kreise aufzuzeichnen. Er dirigiert Buchstaben magisch hin und her, die mit ‚LM', ‚SS', DL' und ‚RL' gekennzeichnet sind. Nach einer Stunde schließlich hält er Severus ein völlig bekritzeltes Pergament vor die Nase.

„So könnte es funktionieren."

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, o Meisterstratege des Dunklen Lords", grollt Severus mit ironisch übertriebener Unterwürfigkeit.

„Dann lausche, o Giftmischer Seiner Schaurigkeit", erwidert Lucius mit maliziösem Grinsen.

„Wenn alles so funktioniert, wie ich annehme, wird der Dunkle Lord darauf bestehen, Lupin am Leben zu lassen, er wird die Rettung von Charlie, meiner Tochter und dem Baby befürworten, du behältst deine Deckung und ich leider auch Narcissa. Aber vielleicht kann man an dem letzten Aspekt noch drehen."

„Am Ende bleibt es bei deiner Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord?", fragt Severus nach. „Du rettest deine Ex-Geliebte und deine Tochter, du überlässt mir einen Menschen, den du für ein komplexeres Haustier hältst, aber am Ende dient es doch nur der Dunklen Seite?"

„Du bist zu gierig", mahnt Lucius scharf. „Noch vor einer Stunde hätte dich eine Aussicht auf Lupins Überleben beflügelt, aber jetzt, wo ich dir den kleinen Finger reiche, willst du die ganze Hand."

„Weil für mich nicht in erster Linie die Einzelperson zählt, Lucius, sondern das Ziel. Du verschaffst ihnen Aufschub, Charlene, ihrem Baby, Remus – aber mehr auch nicht. Am Ende wird die Faust des Dunklen Lords sie zermalmen."

„Jetzt wird' mal nicht theatralisch, Severus", widerspricht Lucius ärgerlich. „Du hast Recht, für den Moment ist es nur ein Aufschub. Mehr kann ich dir nicht bieten. Nimm es an oder überlass dein…_komplexes Haustier_ morgen seinen Schlächtern."

Severus gibt nach. Er weiß, er hat das Maximum erreicht für den Moment. Lucius wird keinen Schritt weiter gehen.

„Wie bei allen Inferi willst du den Dunklen Lord überhaupt überzeugen?", fragte Severus schließlich.

„Vertrau' mir", flüstert Lucius verschwörerisch. „Ich weiß, was ich tue. Und jetzt muss ich schlafen, sonst unterlaufen mir morgen am Ende noch Flüchtigkeitsfehler, und das könnte uns alle den Kopf kosten."

Er steht auf, unterdrückt sichtbar ein Gähnen und streckt sich.

„Am Ende ist alles nichts", sagt Lucius.

„Du bist ein Nihilist", gibt Severus zurück.

„Präzise. Aber vorher will ich noch ein bisschen Spaß haben", bekennt Lucius. „Schwör deinen Wolf ein. Er muss morgen einlenken und zusagen, ein paar Informationen preis zu geben, sonst kann ich ihm nicht helfen. Überlegt euch, was ihr zu opfern bereit seid. Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens wäre zum Beispiel ideal."

„Was ist _dein_ Einsatz in diesem Spiel?", fragte Severus leise.

Lucius, schon an der Tür, dreht sich noch einmal um.

„Mein Einsatz? Neben meinem Kopf - das Leben meiner Tochter. Und glaube nicht, dass mir eines davon leicht fällt."

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Breakfast at Malfoys'

Schattennacht 4

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_**Eldi:**__ Hi an alle! Irgendwie scheint „Schattennacht" nicht den Nerv des geneigten Publikums auf dieser Plattform zu treffen. Doch zu düster? Danke für __das Review__ an Lucindana, ohne die wir das Schicksal der echt Untalentierten mit tausend Rechtsschreibfehlern teilen würden. Aber auch diesen Zustand werden wir überleben. Ein Update gibt es trotzdem__. Viel Spaß!_

_**Slytherene**__: Ich weiß schon, warum diese Fiction nicht unter meinem Nick gepostet ist… Aber ich bekenne mich hiermit zur Dunklen Seite, zumindest wenn sie so sexy verpackt daher kommt wie bei unserem Lucius._

* * *

**Kapitel 4. Breakfast at Malfoys'**

Als Severus die Treppen zum Keller hinunter steigt, rasen seine Gedanken. Lucius' Idee mit dem Hauptquartier des Ordens in genial. Remus ist zwar nicht der Geheimniswahrer, aber er kann dennoch genug Informationen preisgeben, die es den Todessern ermöglichen, den Ort zu identifizieren. Gut vorbereitet kann man sie glauben lassen, sie hätte das Hauptquartier unerwartet gefunden, und dann kann man sie bewusst in die Irre führen. Aber die Vorbereitungen müssten schnell abgeschlossen werden. Sehr schnell.

„Lilli!"

Die Hauselfe erscheint sofort auf sein Kommando.

„Öffne die Tür für mich."

Sie tut das Verlangte, und Severus hastet durch die Gänge und erreicht den Zellentrakt. Er betritt den Gang. Remus hat sich an das Gitter gelehnt. Er ist angezogen, und Lucius' alte Robe ist für die Verhältnisse des Werwolfs geradezu kostbar. Neben Remus stehen ein Tablett mit Meißner Porzellan und ein Kristallkelch mit Rotwein.

Dass er den Nerv hat, sich zuerst artig bei der Hauselfe für das Essen zu bedanken, bevor er Severus zur Kenntnis nimmt, ärgert den Slytherin.

„Lilli bringt die saubere Kleidung gleich", sagt sie und verschwindet mit Tablett und Geschirr.

„Das Haus Malfoy serviert seine Henkersmahlzeiten mit Stil, das muss ich zugeben", sagt Remus.

„Streich den Henker, du wirst leben", sagt Severus, und er hofft, dass seine Stimme nach mehr Zuversicht klingt als er selbst hegt.

„Ist Voldemort im Blut seiner Opfer ertrunken oder hat Malfoy dich unter Drogen gesetzt?", fragt Remus bissig.

„Lass das, Sarkasmus steht dir nicht", erwiderte Severus ruhig. „Wir werden versuchen, morgen dein Leben für ein paar wertvolle, aber nicht lebenswichtige Informationen über den Orden einzutauschen, Remus."

„Ich werde nicht reden", entgegnet der Werwolf, und in seiner Stimme schwingen Entschlossenheit und Stolz mit. „Ich habe heute geschwiegen, ich kann es weiter tun."

Severus seufzt leise. Das wird schwieriger als erwartet mit diesem unverzagten, sturen Werwolf, der unbedingt den Heldentod sterben will.

„Hör mir zu, Remus. Du sollst dich auch weigern, aber nicht, bis dein Herz still steht und dir das Blut aus sämtlichen Poren quillt. Irgendwann musst du einlenken. Der Dunkle Lord braucht ein Pfand deiner Treue, sonst wird er nicht glauben, dass du bereit bist, über einen Paradigmenwechsel nachzudenken."

„Was du meinst, ist Verrat", sagt Remus. „Ohne mich."

„Was ich meine, ist Taktik, du sturer Idiot", schnauzt Severus ihn an. „Merlin, entschuldige."

Remus beginnt zu lachen. Es ist ein sanftes Lachen, voller Wärme und mildem Spott.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich irgendwann einmal bei mir entschuldigen würdest, Severus. Aber siehst du nicht", setzt er ernst hinzu, „dass sie mich töten werden, ganz egal, was ich sage."

„Nein. Nicht, wenn du lebendig nützlicher bist – oder scheinst."

„Wie soll das funktionieren, Severus? Ich werde den Orden nicht verraten."

Remus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ob es funktionieren wird, weiß niemand. Der Dunkle Lord ist unberechenbar. Aber das, was du preisgeben wirst, ist der Grimmauldplatz." Severus fixiert Remus.

„Was? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Wenn man das Hauptquartier durchsucht…"

„…wird man finden, was wir dort den Geiern überlassen, damit es gefunden wird. Ich werde Dumbledore informieren. Remus, sie glauben, du bist ganz allein in ihre Fänge geraten. Sie denken, dass du keinen Kontakt zum Orden aufnehmen kannst. Dumbledore und Minerva und die anderen werden das Haus präparieren. Wir lassen sie ein paar nützliche Dinge finden, damit es echt wirkt, und dafür schieben wir ihnen falsche Hinweise unter. Verflucht, was hast du zu verlieren?"

„Meine Integrität und meine Selbstachtung", antwortet Remus.

Ärgerlich und fast schon flehend blickt Severus in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des anderen. Wenn Lupin nur nicht so störrisch wie ein Esel wäre! Aber Severus wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er nicht noch einen Trumpf in der Hinterhand hätte.

„Es hängt nicht nur dein Leben dran. Blanches Frau, seine Tochter und das Baby sind ebenfalls gefangen."

Severus' Stimme klingt fast unbeteiligt, aber Remus schießt förmlich an das Gitter und packt sein Handgelenk.

„Sie leben? Aber wie…?"

„Chamäleonwasser. Ein Loch in der Apparitionssperre", sagt Severus schulterzuckend. „Was spielt es für eine Rolle, Remus? Je weniger du weißt, umso besser."

Severus meint, was er sagt. Er selbst würde Remus jederzeit sein Leben anvertrauen, aber er wird Lucius' Geheimnis wahren, so lange er kann. Es ist unnötig, sie alle zu gefährden. Falls der Dunkle Lord in Remus' Gedanken eindringt… Severus will lieber nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Wo sind sie?", fragt Remus.

„An einem sicheren Ort – vorerst sicher. Vertrau mir, Remus. Bitte. Versprich, dass du nicht um jeden Preis schweigen wirst."

Remus kämpft sichtlich mit sich. Irgendwann fixiert er Severus, der sich in den honigfarbenen Tiefen seiner Augen verloren zu haben scheint.

„Versprich mir, dass der Orden keinen Schaden nimmt, falls ich das Hauptquartier opfern sollte", sagt er, und sein Griff ist hart um Severus' Handgelenk. „Und noch etwas: Wenn dein Plan morgen nicht funktioniert, wenn es… sich erweist, dass ich sterben muss, wirst du dich

raushalten."

„Ich verspreche es dir", erwidert Severus schlicht.

„Wage es, deine Tarnung und dein Leben für mich aufs Spiel zu setzen, und ich werde dich und deine Nachfahren auf Snape Manor über Jahrhunderte heimsuchen", kündigt Remus grimmig an.

„Snape Manor?" Severus zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich muss dich enttäuschen. Dein Geist würde die marode Bude, in der ich aufgewachsen bin, aufwerten."

Remus lächelt. „Und ich dachte, du stammst aus einer Umgebung wie dieser."

„Einem Kerker?", fragt Severus mit hochgezogenen Brauen nach.

„Ich meinte die oberen Etagen", korrigiert Remus die seltsame Vorstellung.

Severus schüttelt nur den Kopf und umfasst nun seinerseits vorsichtig Remus' Handgelenke, auf denen noch Brandblasen von dem Kontakt mit der Silberkette zeugen.

„Wie gut bist du in Okklumentik?", fragt er besorgt. „Erinnerst du dich an dein Training?"

Severus hat alle vom Orden ausgebildet, so gut er konnte.

„Leidlich. Was es wert ist, wird sich erst zeigen, wenn Voldemort mit mir fertig ist."

„Nenn ihn bloß nicht so, auch nicht vor den andern Todessern", mahnt Severus. „Remus – gib rechtzeitig nach."

„Also schön", seufzt Remus. „Ich werde der feige Wolf sein, den die Todesser erwarten. Wenn ich schon sterben muss, wollte ich es eigentlich wenigstens ungebrochen tun."

„Du hast mehr Mut als sie alle zusammen bewiesen", sagt Severus. „Alleine, dich dem hier auszusetzen."

Er sieht Remus an, der eine erstaunliche Ruhe ausstrahlt, der sein Schicksal angenommen zu haben scheint, egal, was geschieht.

„Ich bin nicht ohne Hoffnung, denn du wirst dort sein", sagt er leise.

Ihre Blicke verschlingen sich ineinander, und auch ihre Finger finden diesen Weg zueinander. Severus' Herz rast, Remus ist so nah, dass er seine Wärme spüren kann.

Vorsichtig streicht er durch das struppig wirkende braunblonde Haar mit den grauen Strähnen. Remus' Haare sind viel weicher, als er erwartet hat.

„Ich kann nicht bleiben, ich muss mich um Nummer Zwölf kümmern", sagt Severus leise.

Dies ist der Preis, den er zahlt. Anstatt die Nacht, die sehr leicht Remus' letzte sein könnte, hier an seiner Seite zu sein, ihn zu trösten – wobei Severus keine wirkliche Idee hat, wie er dies anfangen sollte – muss er das Haus am Grimmauldplatz mit Dumbledore zusammen so präparieren, dass sie optimalen Nutzen aus der Situation ziehen.

„Ich weiß. Es ist notwendig."

Remus' Gesicht ist direkt vor dem seinen, so nah, dass er seinen Atem spüren kann. Severus weiß, wenn er Remus jetzt noch einmal küsst, läuft er Gefahr, sich zu vergessen, ihn nicht allein zu lassen.

„Geh jetzt", sagt Remus heiser und tritt einen Schritt zurück, was ihn unerreichbar macht für Severus.

Severus nickt und wendet sich widerstrebend ab.

„Severus?"

Remus' Ruf lässt ihn herumwirbeln.

„Wie willst du Voldemort davon überzeugen, dass ich…nun… potentiell ‚nützlich' bin? Es ist nur…ich wüsste es gerne."

„Ja", sagt Severus. „Das glaube ich dir gerne. Aber leider kann ich dir keine Antwort geben auf diese berechtigte Frage, denn ich…kenne den Plan nicht."

„Aber wer…?"

„Lucius", sagt Severus, und er will Remus' entsetztes Gesicht gar nicht sehen. „Der mit dem kühlen Kopf ist Lucius."

**oooOOOooo**

Es dämmert bereits wieder, als Severus an den weitläufigen Koppeln entlang und durch die englische Gartenanlage hastet, um rechtzeitig wieder in Malfoy Manor zu sein. Der Dunkle Lord ist ein Frühaufsteher, und in weniger als einer halben Stunde müssen sie alle in seinem Hauptquartier sein. Schnelle Schritte nähern sich aus Richtung des Labyrinths.

„Lucius! Du hast Nerven!", faucht Severus den blonden Zauberer an, der in Muggelklamotten und mit Gewichten an den Beinen seelenruhig seine Runden dreht.

„Ich brauche die Endorphine", erwidert Lucius schnell atmend mit souveränem Lächeln.

„Ich brau' dir welche", schnarrt Severus.

„Außerdem macht Laufen den Kopf frei", sagt Lucius. „Ich seh' dich zum Frühstück."

Damit lässt er Severus stehen und rennt in Richtung des Hauses. Als Severus, der wenig von unnötiger körperlicher Anstrengung hält – wozu gibt es Magie, Floopulver und Apparition? – endlich die Einganghalle erreicht, kommt Lucius ihm bereits vollständig angekleidet entgegen. Nur seine nassen Haare künden davon, dass er Wasser und Seife einem Reinigungszauber vorzieht.

„Du siehst ja fürchterlich aus", sagt Lucius, und vermutlich hat er Recht.

Sie betreten das kleine Speisezimmer, das mehr einem Wintergarten mit Bistromöbeln als einem formellen Frühstücksraum gleicht.

Auf dem gedeckten Tisch findet Severus Toast und bittere Orangenmarmelade, dazu schwarzen Tee und gesalzene Butter. Lilli kennt seine Vorlieben.

Es erstaunt ihn nicht, dass bei Lucius dunkles Brot und weißer Käse neben Obstsalat und Kräutertee stehen.

„Diese Diät wir dich irgendwann umbringen", lästert Severus.

„Kaum. Die Anzahl möglicher konkurrierender Todesursachen ist einfach zu hoch", kontert Lucius. „Übrigens haben wir Zeit. Der Dunkle Lord lässt ausrichten, dass er zuerst anderweitig beschäftigt ist. Wie Bella sagte, informiert er sich gerade bei Antonin über den Verlauf von dessen gestriger Mission."

„Bella war schon hier?", fragt Severus, und aus irgendeinem Grund springt sein innerer Alarm auf Rot.

„Sie ist oben bei Narcissa. Vermutlich sortieren sie den Inhalt ihres Kleiderschranks nach Farben oder ihre Schuhe nach Höhe der Absätze."

Lucius' spöttischer Tonfall kann seinen grundsätzlichen Ärger über derart unsinnige Tätigkeiten nicht ganz verbergen.

„Master Lucius, Sir", piepst es plötzlich neben ihnen.

„Lilli, was gibt es?", erkundigt sich Lucius, der entgegen anders lautender Gerüchte nicht der primäre Hauselfenquäler in diesem Haushalt ist.

Lillis Kopf wackelt hin und her und sie trippelt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Lilly darf nicht….Mistress hat verboten…und Lilly hat Angst vor Mistress' Schwester."

„Lilly, mach's kurz, am Ende entscheidet hier immer noch _mein_ Wort", sagt Lucius und rührt einen Löffel Honig in seinen Melissentee.

„Die Mistressen sind…im Keller", platzt die Elfe heraus und sieht dabei Severus an. Dann disappariert sie.

Der Tränkemeister springt auf. Remus ist in echter Gefahr.

„Bleib sitzen", sagt Lucius ruhig. „Wenn du jetzt hinunter stürzt, macht das keinen guten Eindruck. Lupin wird schon ein paar handfeste Flüche aushalten müssen heute."

„Bella ist nicht irgendwer!" ruft Severus aus. „Ihr _Cruciatus_ ist tödlich."

„Und eben deswegen wird sie sich im Zaum halten. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht den Gefangenen lebend und …wie sagtest du gestern so treffend?...in einem ‚verhörfähigen' Zustand."

Lucius legt die zweite Scheibe Brot auf seinen Teller zurück, die er eben mit Frischkäse bestrichen hat.

„Severus, wenn du dich nicht in der Gewalt hast, bleibst du besser hier. Verflucht, ich erkenne dich kaum wieder. Du bist ein Slytherin. Benimm dich auch so!"

Lucius füllt zwei Gläser mit Orangensaft und schiebt Severus eines herüber. „Versuch's mal mit Vitaminen. Merlin, du machst mich nervös."

„Was würdest du tun, wenn Bella da unten Narcissa foltern würde?", zischt Severus.

„Eine Flasche Champagner spendieren", erwidert Lucius. „Rodolphus ermorden und Bella einen Antrag machen." Er lacht. „Nein, von den beiden schaurigen Schwestern habe ich noch die harmlosere Variante erwischt. Obwohl…Bella ist schon eine heiße Nummer."

„Ich gewinne den Eindruck, dass du derjenige bist, der seine Triebe nicht im Zaum hat", bemerkt Severus.

Er verbirgt, wie sehr er sich in diesem Augenblick um Remus sorgt. Aber Lucius hat Recht – sie werden vorsichtig sein, Narcissa und Bellatrix. Keine von beiden würde jemals den Dunklen Lord erzürnen wollen. Sie sind ihm abgöttisch ergeben.

„Lass uns nachsehen, was Seiner Lordschaft Groupies treiben", sagt Lucius nach einer weiteren Tasse Melissentee, und Severus nimmt sich vor, ihm gelegentlich Brennesseln hinein zu mischen. Er möchte zu gern sehen, wie Lucius im Angesicht des Dunklen Lords übermäßigen Harndrang erklärt.

Sie laufen hinunter, und alle Türen öffnen sich wie von Zauberhand, sobald Lucius sich nähert. Das Manor ist seinem Herrn wie stets zu Diensten.

Schon von weitem hören sie die beiden Frauen lachen.

„Oh Merlin, ist das komisch", kreischt Bellatrix. „Lass ihn das noch einmal machen, Cissy!"

„_Imperio_!" ruft Narcissa. „Und jetzt Werwolf, mach uns das Mietzekätzchen."

Unter dem Hohngelächter der beiden schönen Hexen, die in Seidenroben hier im Kerker stehen, turnt Remus mit einem rosa Wollknäuel durch den Kerker. Er kauert auf allen Vieren, schuppst das Knäuel an und versucht es im Sprung wieder einzufangen.

„_Rattus rattus!"_ Bellatrix beschwört eine Ratte, eine mit weißem Fell und roten Augen und einem langen, nackten Schwanz. Sie wirft das Tier in den Kerker, und beide Frauen amüsieren sich köstlich, als Remus sofort von dem Wollknäuel ablässt, und stattdessen den kleinen Nager verfolgt.

Severus muss hilflos vor Zorn zusehen, wie Remus mit seinen schnellen Reflexen tatsächlich das Tier erwischt und ihm das Genick durchbeißt.

Als Blut fließt, schreit Narcissa: „_Finite incantatem!"_

Remus erstarrt. Der leere Ausdruck weicht aus seinen Augen, und mit einem Mal realisiert er, dass er etwas im Mund hat. Er spuckt die Ratte aus, angewidert, und im nächsten Augenblick hat er sie gepackt und Bellatrix ins Dekolletee geworfen.

Narcissa kreischt, aber Bellatrix lacht laut.

„Das ist wirklich gut. Schnell reagiert, _Moony_. Merlin, du bist ein putziges Kerlchen. Mit dir könnte ich viel Spaß haben."

„Unsere Auffassungen von ‚Spaß' dürften deutlich divergieren", knurrt Remus.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht. Ich werde lachen, wenn Roddy deinen Arsch fickt, und du hast vielleicht auch Spaß dabei", kündigt sie an.

„Rodolphus dürfte weniger erbaut sein", sagt Lucius kühl. „Guten Morgen, die Damen. Bella, meine zauberhafte und teuflische Schwägerin, wie schön, dass du mein Gast bist. Ich bitte dich jedoch um angemessene Sprache in meinem Haus. Habt ihr schon gefrühstückt?"

„Nein, und falls du auf eine zweite Portion spekulierst, Lucius, schmink es dir ab", sagt Narcissa kalt. „Du hast mit Sicherheit schon gegessen."

„Deine Anwesenheit ist auf nüchternen Magen ja auch nicht zu ertragen, meine Teure", erwiderte Lucius und funkelt seine Frau an. „Sollte ich jemals dem Feuerwhisky anheim fallen, liegt es sicher nicht an deiner schönen Schwester."

„Oh, Lucius", gurrt Bellatrix lasziv, „könnte es sein, dass du dir mit mir ein paar Crepes teilen möchtest, mit Ahornsirup? Ich würde dich füttern, und du könntest die Reste von meinen Fingern lecken."

„Ich komme gelegentlich auf dein Angebot zurück, ma chère", sagt Lucius lächelnd.

Severus fragt sich, ob in Lucius' gestriger Aussage „Ich betrüge sie, sie betrügt mich" auch Bellatrix eine Rolle gespielt hat. Die dunkelhaarige Schönheit gilt als Favoritin des Dunklen Lords, und die anderen Todesser sind mittlerweile sehr vorsichtig im Umgang mit ihr.

„Kümmere dich lieber um deinen eigenen Mann", sagt Narcissa spitzt und nicht ohne Schärfe zu Bellatrix. „Und du untersteh dich!", fährt sie Lucius an.

„Ach Cissy, Schwesterlein, Lucius' Kraft reicht ganz sicher für zwei – du kannst dich ja mit Severus trösten", tönt Bellatrix. „Oder willst du lieber etwas Handfestes im Bett – vielleicht mit Fell?"

Ihr Blick gleitet lüstern über Remus' schmale Hüften, und Severus stellt nicht ohne Befriedigung fest, dass Remus versucht, mit der grauen Mauer zu verschmelzen.

„Du solltest dich langsam entscheiden, ob du ihn verfüttern oder vernaschen willst", faucht Narcissa böse ihre Schwester an.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit", gurrt Bellatrix. Nachdenklich betrachtet sie Remus.

„Eigentlich müsste ein Werwolf auf unserer Seite stehen. Was hat ihm Dumbledore schon zu bieten?"

„Willst du ihn umdrehen?", fragt Lucius amüsiert. „Vergiss nicht, das ist ein Gryffindor."

„Oh, er wäre ja nicht der erste", sagt Bellatrix. „Selbst James Potter hat sich zu seiner Treue zu Slytherin bekannt, als ich die Hand in seiner Hose hatte."

Mit einem gewaltigen Satz knallt Remus ans Gitter und langt nach Bellatrix' Haaren.

„Du lügst, verdammtes Biest!"

„Au!" schreit sie.

„_Crucio_!" Es ist Narcissas Fluch, der Remus voll in den Magen trifft. Er geht zu Boden und krümmt sich vor Schmerz, doch er schreit nicht.

„Na so ein wildes Tierchen", sagt Bellatrix und ordnet rasch ihre rabenschwarze Haarpracht. Sie beobachtet Remus, den jetzt Krämpfe schütteln.

„Ich liebe es, wenn sie so zucken. Fast wie beim Orgasmus", bekennt sie mit leuchtenden Augen, in denen etwas Grausames liegt, das nur zu leicht mit Begeisterung verwechselt werden kann.

Die Bemerkung bringt Narcissa auf eine Idee: Sie zielt tiefer mit ihrem Stab, und jetzt beginnt Remus zu schreien.

„Er wird furchtbar stinken, wenn ihr weiter macht", sagt Severus kühl.

Innerlich kocht er vor Wut. Er würde Remus gerne helfen, aber diese beiden Furien dürfen nicht merken, dass er sich nicht ebenso amüsiert wie sie.

Lucius lehnt hinter ihm am Gitter des gegenüberliegenden Käfigs und beobachtet entspannt das Geschehen.

Severus weiß, Lucius ist kein Freund dieser sinnlosen Gewalt. Der blonde Slytherin tötet skrupellos, wenn er es für notwendig erachtet, aber er reißt sich nicht darum. Einen _Crucio_ aus Lucius' Hand hat Severus noch nie gesehen. Lucius' ureigenster Unverzeihlicher ist der Imperius. Den beherrscht er meisterhaft, und andere zu dominieren fasziniert den Slytherin offensichtlich.

„Merlin, Narcissa, willst du ihn kastrieren?", fragt Lucius jetzt mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Das dreckige Vieh würde ich am Liebsten töten", erwiderte sie und rümpft die Nase. Es beginnt tatsächlich unangenehm zu riechen, weil Remus die Kontrolle über seine Körperfunktionen verloren hat.

„_Finite incatatem."_

Es dauert zwei Minuten, bis die Krämpfe abebben und Remus' Augen aufhören, wie wild in ihren Höhlen zu rotieren.

„Übrigens", sagt Bellatrix und hockt sich hin, damit sie dem am Boden liegenden in die Augen sehen kann, „dein Freund Sirius, mein kleiner Cousin, der hatte auch schon die Hände in meinem Höschen."

Remus reagiert nicht.

„Du warst schon immer äußerst beliebt, Bellatrix", stellt Severus nüchtern fest, aber sein Blick ist bei Remus, dem die Scham ins Gesicht geschrieben steht.

„Mir ist so fad", sagt Narcissa. „Mit dem können wir doch nicht so viel machen, wenn er noch zu _Unserem Lord_ soll, und stinken tut er jetzt - widerlich."

„Lass dir von der Großen Bellatrix die Karten legen", schlägt ihre Schwester vor, die jetzt bester Laune zu sein scheint.

„Wir könnten auch eine Hauselfe steigen lassen", sagt Narcissa. „Lilli hat Höhenangst, und Bleacher auch."

„Lasst Lilli in Ruhe, die muss hier die Haufen von eurem caniden Spielzeug beseitigen", sagt Lucius. „In einer halben Stunde erwartet uns _Seine Lordschaft_. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten. Severus, beaufsichtigst du die Hauselfe?"

„Gute Idee", sagt Bellatrix. „Du kennst dich ja damit aus, in Kellerräumen anderer Leute Dreck wegzuschaffen, Snape."

Die beiden Frauen verlassen den Raum, und Lucius folgt ihnen.

Severus wirkt einen Reinigungszauber und lässt wortlos die Überreste der Matinee der beiden Hexen verschwinden. Er bricht den Verschlusszauber der Elfe und kniet sich neben Remus auf den Boden.

„_Calma nauseam_", spricht er einen Zauber gegen Übelkeit. Ein Cruciatus in den Magen, und einer zwischen die Lenden, Remus hatte fürwahr nicht das, was man als guten Start in den Tag bezeichnen kann.

Severus fördert den nächsten _Dolorcalmus_ aus seiner Tasche hervor, dann hilft er Remus dabei, die alte Robe wieder anzuziehen, die die Elfe gereinigt hat. Tatsächlich ist sie frisch, bis auf die Blutflecken. Der Dunkle Lord soll nicht glauben, dass es Remus zu bequem gemacht wurde auf Malfoy Manor.

„Sag mir bitte, dass ihr das nicht noch einmal mit mir machen werdet heute", fleht Remus.

Severus streicht ihm über die Haare, seine Hände zittern. Er muss sich besser kontrollieren.

„Die Schmerzen werden mit jedem _Cruciatus_ schlimmer", sagt der Tränkemeister. „Zumeist wenden sie ihn im Kreis an, jeder etwas länger als der andere. Zuletzt ist Bellatrix dran. Ihr Zauber ist tödlich. Spätestens wenn ich an die Reihe komme, wirst du reden, hörst du?"

„Der Orden…", sagt Remus matt und lässt sich von Severus auf die Füße ziehen. Seine Knie drohen wegzusacken, aber Severus hat ihn mit erstaunlich kräftigem Griff gepackt.

„..hat sich vorbereitet. Das Haus ist nur scheinbar ohne Bewachung und voller Geheimnisse. Albus war selbst dort. Heute ist nur eines wichtig, Remus: Dass du überlebst."

Severus ist klug genug, heute Morgen die Hände von Remus zu lassen. Zum einen wird der Werwolf mit blauen Flecken und Zerrungen übersät sein, zum anderen will Severus seine Kontrolle bewahren. Remus zu berühren gehört nicht zu den Dingen, die dazu beitragen.

„Stimmt das, was Bellatrix Lestrange über James und Sirius gesagt hat?", fragt Remus.

Severus verzieht die Mundwinkel. „Ich war nicht dabei. Bei ihr ist alles möglich. Und Black…beantworte dir die Frage selbst."

Es ist die diplomatischste Antwort, die Severus je bezüglich Sirius Black zuwege gebracht hat. Remus muss unendlich viel aushalten heute, Severus will an dem Schmerz keinen Anteil haben. Auch dann nicht, wenn es auf Kosten des Heiligenbildes ginge, das Remus von Black hat.

Lilli kommt. Sie lässt die verdreckten Kleider verschwinden und wundert sich darüber, dass sonst nichts mehr zu beseitigen ist und ihr Verschlusszauber an der Zellentür gebrochen.

„Master Snape, Sir, machen schon alle Arbeiten", stellt sie verwundert fest.

„Du warst nicht eben pünktlich", schnauzt Severus die kleine Elfe an. „Der Dunkle Lord wartet nicht gerne."

Er fesselt Remus, wie er es am Vorabend getan hat, und führt ihn aus der Zelle und dem Kerker hinaus.

Narcissa begegnet ihnen auf der Treppe. Sie hat sich umgezogen und trägt jetzt ein blutrotes Kleid. Sie ist so schön, dass selbst Remus seine Bewunderung nicht verbergen kann.

„Auf dem Weg in den Keller?", fragt Severus.

„Silberstaub – den habe ich da noch irgendwo", gibt sie böse lächelnd zurück.

Severus spürt den Ruck, der durch Remus geht. Er sieht ihm in die Augen, in denen blanke Panik geschrieben steht.

„Hinterher wird dein Gesicht nicht mehr so hübsch sein", zischt sie Remus zu. „Wäre doch gelacht, wenn wir Bella die Freude nicht verderben könnten."

„Ein kluger Gedanke", lobt Severus zu Schein. „Aber bist du sicher, dass du möchtest, dass deine Schwester sich wieder auf Lucius kapriziert? Wer weiß, ob er ihr widerstehen kann."

Er zieht Remus weiter hinter sich her. Narcissa, das sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, steht unschlüssig da, und letztlich folgt sie den beiden Männern die Treppe wieder hinauf – ohne Silberpulver.

Am Kamin treffen sie auf Bellatrix, die ungeduldig wie ein kleines Mädchen hin und her hopst. Sie warten schweigend. Remus hat jetzt bereits Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Endlich kommt Lucius, stilecht mit schwarzer Robe, dunklem Umhang und Maske. Wie auf Kommando beschwören auch die anderen drei Todesser ihre Masken und Umhänge.

Lucius nimmt Floopulver aus einer Urne am Kamin. Es ist nicht grünlich, sondern schwarz.

„Castle Greyskull", sagt er, als die Flammen giftgrün auflodern. Dann packt er Remus am Arm und zerrt ihn mit sich in die Flammen.

Severus atmet tief durch. Lucius hat das Ruder übernommen. Jetzt muss er nur noch abwarten und böse Miene zum bösen Spiel machen.

* * *

**TBC**

_Und, wer weiß noch, was ‚Castle Greyskull' war?_


	5. Das Graue Schloss

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_**Eldi:**__ Danke für die Reviews! An: Elementargeist und Ramona.  
_

_**Slytherene**__: Nachdem das Geheimnis von Castle Greyskull gelüftet wurde (es stammt aus der Trickserie He-Man und der Bösewicht hieß Skeletor - wir dachten, es wäre nett, wenn er seine Heimstatt an Voldemort vererbt), zeige ich Euch, wie's drinnen aussieht. Bringen wir Snape also an den Rand seiner Beherrschung und darüber hinaus, und stellen Lucius auf die Probe: Wäre auch ‚Gabriel' ein passender Vorname für ihn?_

* * *

**Kapitel 5. Das Graue Schloss**

Als Severus aus dem Kamin tritt, begrüßt Lucius bereits die anwesenden Todesser. Er hat Remus an Pettigrew übergeben und unterhält sich mit Dolohov, der eben aus dem Thronsaal den Dunklen Lords gekommen sein muss. Schweiß steht auf Dolohovs Stirn, und auch Goyle, den man ihm zugeteilt hat, sieht mitgenommen aus.

„Was habt ihr mit dem Werwolf vor?", fragt Goyle.

„Der Dunkle Lord wünscht Informationen über Dumbledore. Lupin mag nicht viel wissen, immerhin wird Dumbledore keinem Werwolf etwas wirklich Wichtiges anvertrauen, aber vielleicht sind die Dinge doch von Interesse. Danach wird er wohl sterben."

Lucius klingt so unbeteiligt, als unterhalte er sich über das Wetter, und nicht über Remus' Schicksal.

„Was macht ihr am Wochenende, du und Irina?", fragt er eben Dolohov. „Falls ihr noch nichts vorhabt, würde Cissy und ich uns über euren Besuch zum Bridge freuen. Sagen wir Sonntag um drei?"

„Irina wird begeistert sein", sagt Dolohov zu.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit für uns", sagt Lucius. „Pettigrew, bring das Spielzeug mit!"

**oooOOOooo**

Der Saal, den sie betreten, ist hell wie stets. Severus sieht Remus' staunendes Gesicht. Der hohe Raum erinnert am ehesten an eine gotische Kathedrale, nicht an die düstere Grotte, die Remus wahrscheinlich vermutet hat. Sie schreiten an Reihen hoher, schlichter Säulen vorbei. Dort, wo man in einer Kirche den Altar vermuten würde, steht Voldemorts Thron: Massives Silber ergießt sich zwischen den Skeletten und Schädeln toter Menschen und Elfen, und trägt einen reich beschnitzten Elfenbeinstuhl. Drachen und Schlangen winden sich umeinander als Intarsien in Lehne und Seiten, kunstvolle Arbeit in vollendeter Perfektion.

Eine große, offenbar träge Schlange ruht zu Füßen des Thronsessels.

In einem lang gezogenen Halbkreis sind um den kostbaren Sitz Grabsteine flach auf den Boden gelegt worden. Sie tragen die Namen und Geburtsdaten der Todesser, die sich jetzt darauf niederknien, ein jeder auf dem seinen.

In der Mitte befindet sich im Boden eine Öse aus Eisen. Pettigrew befestigt das Seil, mit dem Remus gefesselt ist, daran und huscht hastig zu seinem Grabstein.

Der Dunkle Lord erscheint plötzlich aus einer lichten Nebelwolke auf seinem Thron. Niemand weiß, wie er das macht, denn im ganzen Schloss herrscht eine Apparitionssperre, die selbst Lucius Malfoy nicht aufheben könnte. Noch immer ist Lucius' Platz rechts des Dunklen Lords. Ihm zur Linken kauert Bellatrix Lestrange, neben ihr ihr Mann Rodolphus.

Severus' kniet wie seit Jahr und Tag dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber. Neben ihm befindet sich Narcissa, zwei Plätze weiter Pettigrew. Der leere Stein dazwischen hat einst Barty Crouchs Namen getragen. Jetzt ist er leer. Viele glauben, dass Draco bald den Platz neben seiner Mutter einnehmen wird.

Die Steine linkerhand bleiben unbesetzt. Offenbar hat der Dunkle Lord Crabbe, Greyback, McNair und einige andere nicht gerufen, ebenso wenig wie Dolohov und Goyle, die ihm bereits Rapport erstattet haben.

„Schön", klingt die eisige Stimme durch die Halle. „Der gestrige Abend scheint erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. Lucius, berichte!"

Malfoy schildert in knappen Worten den Verlauf des Abends, wobei er sich im Wesentlichen auf die Resultate beschränkt: Ein Auror und ein weiterer Mann tot, die Wohnung ein Schlachthaus, Lupin zu des Dunklen Lords Verfügung.

Der Herr der Todesser erhebt sich von seinem Thron und nähert sich Remus, dessen Stricke ihn wie gestern zwingen zu knien.

„Lupin", sagt Voldemort, und seine Stimme klingt beinahe sanft. „Dumbledores Hauswolf. Einer der fleißigsten Gryffindors, ein kluger Kopf, und doch im Leben so erfolglos. Vielleicht, weil du dich nicht für die Seite entschieden hast, zu der du gehören solltest?"

Remus rührt sich nicht.

Der Dunkle Lord lacht kalt. „In meinen Armeen werden hunderte deiner Art marschieren. Ich könnte einen klugen Offizier wohl brauchen. Leider befürchte ich, du hast zu viele so genannte Ideale in Gryffindor zu fressen gekriegt. Habt ihr ihn bereits gefoltert?"

Der Blick der roten Augen gleitet automatisch zu Bellatrix hinüber.

„Er hat geschwiegen, _Mein Lord_", antwortet sie, und ihre Haltung drückt Demut aus.

„Dann wart ihr nicht gründlich genug. Pettigrew!"

Der kleine Zauberer quiekt und rutscht auf Knien näher.

„Erhebe dich und demonstriere _deinem Freund,_ was mit ihm geschieht, wenn er sich weiter wie ein trotziges Kind verhält."

Peter nickt eilfertig und grinst.

„Schau mich an, Moony", sagt er und packt Remus' Kinn mit seiner menschlichen Hand.

Dann verwandelt er seine Silberhand in eine Sichel und zieht sie durch Remus' Gesicht. Ein feiner Riss öffnet sich, der von Remus' Schläfe über die gesamte Wange bis an sein Kinn reicht. Die Wundränder beginnen zu kochen und Basen zu werfen, denn Pettigrews Hand besteht aus reinstem Silber.

Remus zuckt nicht einmal, aber Severus sieht, dass der Schmerz ihm Tränen in die Augen treibt.

Wütend starrt Pettigrew Remus an, der die Marter stoisch erträgt.

„Ich kann das überall an deinem Körper machen. _Evanesca_!"

Der Zauber reißt Remus die Robe in Fetzen vom Körper, und Bellatrix kreischt begeistert auf. Remus läuft vor Scham rot an, und Severus würde ihm am liebsten seinen Umhang über die Blöße legen, doch er kann nicht. Er kann nicht helfen.

„_Crucio!"_ setzt Pettigrew hinterher.

Wieder muss Severus hilflos zusehen, wie Remus sich in Qualen windet, er hört ihn schreien und konzentriert sich auf ein kompliziertes Tränkerezept, damit er nicht den Verstand verliert. Remus' Körper ist übersät von Wunden, blauen Flecken, Prellungen: Der Cruciatus lässt auch Muskeln reißen, insbesondere, wenn jemand sich wehrt.

„Genug!" ruft der Dunkle Lord schließlich, und Severus atmet auf.

„Ich will in sein Hirn eindringen. Dafür sollte er noch bei Verstand sein."

Ein knochenbleicher Zauberstab liegt in den dünnen, langen Fingern.

„_Legilimens_!"

Gebannt starrt Severus auf das Schauspiel. Er weiß, was theoretisch passieren müsste, wenn Remus tut, was Severus ihm bereits vor Monaten beigebracht hat – sich abschirmen. Es ist der einzige Vorteil, den es Remus jemals gebracht hat, ein Werwolf zu sein: Wenn er die mentale Schranke zu dem Tier, das in ihm schläft, löst, wird der Wolf wie ein Schild über Remus' Gedanken liegen. Der Dunkle Lord dürfte dann Vollmondnächte und gerissene Rehe, Kellerverliese und Verzweiflung sehen. Das zumindest hat Severus gesehen, als sie geübt haben.

Tatsächlich glühen die roten Augen ärgerlich auf, als Remus ein drohendes Knurren hören lässt. Nach einer Weile lässt der Dunkle Lord seinen Stab sinken.

„Sehr clever, der alte Schulleiter", sagt er mit kalter Stimme. „Er hat den Werwolf versiegelt, sozusagen. Damit hat er ihn zum Tode verurteilt. Wir verschwenden hier nur unsere Zeit. Er wird nicht reden. Macht ihn fertig."

Damit zieht er sich auf seinen Thron zurück, lehnt sich an und erwartet das Schauspiel, das seine Todesser ihm bereiten werden.

Narcissa zieht ihren Stab. Sie ist immer die erste, wenn's ums Foltern geht.

„_Crucio!"_

Sie zielt wie schon am Morgen auf Malfoy Manor auf Remus' Unterleib. Dabei funkelt sie ihre Schwester missgünstig an. Bellatrix grinst und streckt ihr die Zunge heraus.

Narcissa wird nach einer Weile von Rodolphus abgelöst, diesem folgt noch einmal Pettigrew. Er hält den Cruciatus lange, und Remus' Schreie gehen in ein Jaulen über. Blut läuft aus seinem Mund.

„Snape", sagt der Pettigrew bedauernd. „Dein Fluch."

Severus, der schon seit Minuten um seine Beherrschung ringt, weil er weiß, dass er nach Pettigrew an der Reihe ist, wagt nicht einmal, Lucius einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuzuwerfen. Langsam hebt er seinen Stab.

Remus wendet sich zu ihm um, und er kann die Angst in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen sehen. Remus ist am Ende. Warum redet er nicht?

„Willst du mir etwas sagen, Lupin?", fragt Severus, und seine Stimme klingt schneidend kalt. „Wenn deine Informationen gut sind, könnte der Dunkle Lord dir das Leben schenken."

Weiter kann er nicht gehen. Schon der Konjunktiv ist an der Grenze seiner Kompetenzen.

„Ich bin kein Verräter", keucht Remus. „Lieber sterbe ich."

Severus ringt mit sich, einen stillen, grausamen Kampf. Er kann es nicht wagen, seine Tarnung zu riskieren, und jetzt, hier, kann er nicht einmal mehr mit Remus fliehen. Jede Gnade wäre tödlich, und außerdem vergebens. Alles, was er tun kann, ist Remus weiteres Leid zu ersparen. Er hebt seinen Stab. Sein Arm scheint unendlich schwer.

Remus schließt die Augen, als kenne er Severus' Entscheidung.

„_Avada_…"

„Warte, Severus." Lucius' Stimme klingt wie der Gesang eines Engels in den Ohren des Tränkemeisters.

„_Mein Lord_", wendet sich der blonde Slytherin an seinen Herrn, „nachdem wir uns hier genügend amüsiert haben, bitte ich Euch um die Gelegenheit, Lupin zum sprechen zu bringen."

„Lucius, Lucius", sagt der Dunkle Lord lächelnd, „immer und stets noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel und ein sicheres Gefühl für die passende Dramaturgie. Du hast freie Hand. Ich bin sehr gespannt."

Lucius erhebt sich aus seiner knienden Position. „Einen wie Lupin kann man nicht brechen – nicht so, mit Gewalt. Ich dachte, er wäre Eurem _Legilimens_ hilflos ausgeliefert, deswegen schwieg ich zunächst, _Mein Lord_. Aber nun – versuchen wir es mit etwas Psychologie."

Lucius tritt zu Remus, der vor ihm kniet, den Kopf gesenkt. Remus' Atem geht rasselnd und keuchend, und Severus beobachtet das schnelle Heben und Senken der nackten Brust.

„Sieh mich an, Werwolf."

Lucius beugt sich zu Remus hinunter und seine Finger gleiten über die Wunde, die Pettigrews Silberhand gerissen hat. Lucius, der gelernte Heiler, spricht leise eine komplizierte Formel, und als er seine Hand fortnimmt, ist der hässliche Schnitt zu einer feinen silbrighellen Narbe verheilt.

„Du siehst, Lupin, wir können freundlich sein in den Hallen des Dunklen Lords. Wie ich hörte, war Blanche dein Freund. Ein guter Freund, nicht wahr? Wie schade, dass er in seinem Wohnzimmer verblutet ist. Ein so guter Freund, dass er dich bat, Pate seines neugeborenen Kindes zu werden, und dass, obwohl du …sagen wir einmal, gesellschaftlich nicht besonders anerkannt bist."

Lucius wendet sich an den Dunklen Lord. „Vorhin berichtete ich über unsere Aktion am gestrigen Abend. Mein Bericht war nicht ganz vollständig, aus taktischen Gründen. Ich bitte um Verzeihung."

„Gewährt", sagt der Dunkle Lord. „Komm zum Punkt, Lucius."

„Wir wissen", wendet sich der Slytherin wieder Remus zu, „dass du dein eigenes Leben nicht hoch genug wertschätzt, um hier die Information preis zu geben, die wir gerne hätten. Nun, das ist nicht verwunderlich, wir schätzen den Wert deines Lebens auch nicht besonders hoch ein, Lupin."

Die Todesser im Kreis lachen, und auch um Voldemorts bleiche Mundwinkel spielt ein Lächeln. Er unterhält sich offenbar gut.

„Aber wenn ich dir sage, dass ich dein Patenkind in meiner Gewalt habe – vielleicht erfahre ich dann etwas über … sagen wir, einige Interna des Phönixordens?"

„Nein", sagt Remus heiser. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ihr ihn habt."

Severus begreift endlich. Remus spielt, und er gibt eine oscarreife Vorstellung. Remus weiß, dass Lucius die Kinder und Charlene hat, denn Severus hat es ihm gesagt. und er weiß, dass die Kinder an dem Abend des Überfalls daheim waren. Doch er tut so, als glaube er Lucius nicht.

Lucius öffnet die Hand, und wirft Remus die kleine Wolfspuppe vor die Füße, die das Baby im Arm gehalten hat.

„Dass können nicht einmal Sie machen", sagt Remus, und er zittert, als er Lucius ansieht. „Jamie ist noch ein Baby. Nicht einmal Sie töten Neugeborene."

Jetzt ist plötzlich niemandem mehr klar, was hier Spiel ist und was bitterer Ernst.

„Du unterschätzt meine Grausamkeit bei weitem", sagt Lucius kühl, und Bellatrix lacht. „Aber es ist nicht einmal notwendig, dass ich das Kind töte. Du wirst es tun, Lupin."

„Niemals. Ich könnte nicht..."

„In drei Tagen – oder vielmehr Nächten. Ich muss nur das Kind und den _liebenden_ Paten in einen Keller sperren, und Malfoy Manor hat viele davon, wie du ja weißt."

Er dreht sich zum Dunklen Lord. „In drei Tagen ist Vollmond."

Dann legt Lucius einen „_Non-audio_" auf Remus, so dass dieser ihn nicht mehr hören kann.

„Dies ist mein Plan, _Mein Lord_: So sehr Lupin dieses Kind retten will, er wird Potter nicht verraten. Noch nicht. Sperren wir ihn mit dem Kind und dessen Mutter ein. Lassen wir ihnen etwas wie Normalität. Gewähren wir ihnen für diesen Vollmond die Gnade des Wolfsbanntranks. Lupin wird sich emotional immer enger an sie binden, so lange, bis er sie schließlich nicht mehr opfern können wird. Das ist unsere – verzeiht – Eure Stunde. Am Ende wird er uns alles sagen, was er weiß. Wenn wir jetzt mit dem Äußersten drohen, wird er sich verschließen. Was nützt uns sein Tod? Einer wie er braucht Zeit. Wir haben genug davon, nichts drängt uns."

Severus hält den Atem an. Lucius ist ein gerissener Fuchs, aber der Dunkle Lord ist für seine Ungeduld bekannt.

„Snape! Wie viel weiß Lupin? Lohnt sich das Warten?", dringt die Stimme des Dunklen Lords an Severus' Ohr.

„Herr", sagt Severus und senkt den Kopf. „Ja, ich denke, er weiß mehr, als manche glauben. Immerhin ist er der letzte überlebende _Freund_ von Potters Eltern. Der Junge vertraut ihm."

„Gut." Voldemort reibt sich die spinnengleichen Hände. „Aber sei gewarnt, Lucius! Wenn dein Plan misslingt – wenn Lupins Informationen nichts wert sind – wirst du für deine Fehleinschätzung teuer bezahlen."

Lucius lächelt. „Selbstverständlich, _Mein Lord_. Kein Gewinn ohne Risiko."

Sein grauer Blick trifft den von Snape. ‚Du schuldest mir etwas', scheinen seine Augen zu sagen, und Severus nickte unmerklich.

„Geht mir aus den Augen", sagt Voldemort und entlässt sie alle mit einer vagen Geste.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du dieses Pack in Malfoy Manor unterbringen willst", faucht Narcissa leise auf dem Weg nach draußen.

„Besorge dich nicht, holdes Weib, ich habe eine bessere Lösung, die nicht mit der Reinheit deiner Heimstatt kollidiert", entgegnet Lucius kühl.

„Ich werde mitkommen", verkündet Pettigrew, der jetzt wieder Remus an den Seilen hinter sich herschleppt. „Niemand kennt Lupin so wie ich."

„Du wirst gar nichts", fährt Malfoy ihn an. „Dies ist _mein_ Projekt, ich trage das Risiko und ich werde auch die Ergebnisse meiner Strategie präsentieren."

Er baut sich drohend vor Pettigrew auf.

„Störe meine Kreise nicht, Animagus. Ein Gryffindor wird niemals den Platz zur Rechten des Dunklen Lords einnehmen. Ich warne dich: Komm mir in die Quere, und du wirst es bitter bereuen."

Lucius' Stimme klirrt vor Eis und in seinem Blick liegt eine eindeutige Warnung.

Pettigrew weicht zurück, aber seine Augen funkeln böse.

Er verbeugt sich vor Narcissa und Bellatrix, dann verschwindet er im Kamin.

„Das war nicht klug, Lucius", sagt Rodolphus, der normalerweise kaum spricht, ohne von seiner Frau dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein. „Pettigrew ist gefährlich."

„Das bin ich auch", schnappt Lucius. „Und ich kann diese Ratte nicht ausstehen!"

„Wo bringst du meinen zukünftigen Bettvorleger hin?", fragt Bellatrix grinsend.

Lucius zögert nur kurz. Er kann ihr die Information nicht verweigern, das wäre zu verräterisch. Severus weiß, dass Lucius ein traditionell gutes Verhältnis zu Bellatrix pflegt. Sie mögen sich, auch wenn Lucius sie für wahnsinnig hält und sie ihn für eher langweilig.

„Das liegt allerdings vermutlich an der Ehe mit meiner frigiden Schwester", hat sie einmal laut bei einem Empfang im Hause Malfoy gesagt.

Narcissa hat es Lucius unendlich übel genommen, das er nicht widersprochen hat.

„Wir bringen ihn nach Silver Falcon Cottage. Da kann Lupin das Haus bewachen, der Wald ist sehr gefährlich. Ein bisschen Heldentum, das wird ihn enger an die Mutter des Kindes binden."

„Du scheinst dir deiner Sache sehr sicher zu sein", sagt Bellatrix.

„In drei Tagen wissen wir mehr", sagte Lucius. „Mais vraiment, je suis sûr", und sein nebelgrauer Blick trifft Severus.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Slytherene_:„Mais vraiment, je suis sûr." Lucius ist vornehm, und manchmal muss er's raushängen lassen. Es bedeutet: „Aber natürlich bin ich mir sicher."

_Eldi_: Und ‚vraiment', Slytherene kann auch Französisch, und sie muss es auch manchmal raushängen lassen ;-)


	6. Silver Falcon Cottage

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Experimentelle Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_**Eldi:**__ Nach dem letzten Kapitel muss ich dringend mal ein bisschen an Lucius Malfoys Heiligenschein kratzen. Immerhin hat es einen Grund, dass er Voldemorts rechte Hand ist. Ein Schild „Vorsicht! Gefährlicher Slytherin!" stünde ihm gut an, denke ich. _

_**Slytherene**__: Stimmt. Ich frage mich schon: Seine Stimmungsschwankungen: Ist das PMS (Potenz-Magisches-Syndrom)? Oder ist er gar manisch depressiv? (Bei der Ehefrau irgendwie nachvollziehbar.)  
Und dass ein gewisses seltsames Unbehagen einen nicht nur bei diesem Malfoy beschleicht, sollte einem zu denken geben. Es ist ja immer heikel, Kinder anders als einfach süß und lieb darzustellen. Wir wagen es trotzdem. _

_Keine Reviews zu bekommen, bedeutet auch, keine beantworten zu müssen ;-) Wir gewöhnen uns daran. Aber es hält uns nicht vom Posten dieser Geschichte ab, no way.  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 6.**

**Silver Falcon Cottage**

Vom prächtigen Kamin in Malfoy Manor aus bis zur Apparitionssperre läuft man bestimmt eine Viertelstunde. Lucius nimmt diese Unbequemlichkeit im Interesse der Sicherheit seines Landsitzes gerne in Kauf. Er ist überhaupt – nach Severus' Ansicht – viel zu viel in Bewegung, der blonde Slytherin.

Severus hat Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, insbesondere weil er noch Remus neben sich her zerren muss, der kaum einen Fuß vor den anderen bekommt.

„Merlin, warum levitierst du ihn nicht?", fragt Lucius ungeduldig und beschwört eine Trage.

„Ich kann laufen", beharrt Remus.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", sagt Malfoy kalt, und weist mit dem Stab auf Remus' Füße.

„_Inflammatio!"_

Sofort löst sich die Haut von den Fußsohlen. Remus berührt mit rohem Fleisch den Boden und heult auf.

„Verdammt, Lucius, war das nötig?", faucht Severus und hilft Remus auf die Trage.

„Sorg' dafür, dass er mir nicht in die Quere kommt", schnauzt Lucius zurück.

Irgendetwas hat ihm merklich die Laune verschlagen, und Severus tippt auf den Zusammenstoß mit Pettigrew.

Severus drückt Remus sanft auf die Brust und levitiert die Trage neben sich her. Tatsächlich kommen sie jetzt schneller voran. An den drei Eichen liegt die Grenze des apparitionsgeschützten Bereichs.

„Nicht so eilig", warnt Lucius. Dann schlägt er seinen Ärmel zurück und berührt mit dem Zauberstab sein Dunkles Mal. Er verzieht das Gesicht vor Schmerz - dunkle Magie hat stets einen Preis.

„_Proprietas signum Malfoy_", sagt er, und presst die jetzt glühende Stabspitze auf Remus' Unterarm, neben die Registriernummer, die Umbridge dort hat einbrennen lassen.

„_Der Herr der Luft bindet das Kind des Waldes."_

Remus stöhnt auf, und auf seinem Arm erscheint ein Zeichen: Weiße Schlange auf grünem Grund, die sich um einen Äskulap-Stab windet. Das Wappen der Malfoys.

„Denke nicht, dass du fliehen kannst, Werwolf", zischt Malfoy. „Ich werde dich finden, egal, in welchem Rattenloch du dich auch verkriechst. Und ich werde jeden töten, der dir etwas bedeutet, solltest du es doch versuchen."

„Was ist das schon wieder für ein abartiger Zauber?", fragt Severus und starrt angewidert auf das grünweiße Mal auf Remus' Arm.

„Du erweist der Magie des Dunklen Lords besser mehr Achtung", sagt Lucius eisig. „Ich habe seine Technik etwas modifiziert. Aber ich kann Lupin jetzt aufspüren, ihn zwingen, zu mir zu apparieren und ihn mit ein bisschen zusätzlichem Hokuspokus von zuhause auch beobachten. George Orwell lässt grüßen."

„Muggeliteratur, wer hätte das gedacht!", knurrt Remus. „Ich dachte, so was passt gar nicht in einen reinblütigen Schädel."

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mal über Ignoranz und Vorurteile nachdenken, Lupin", faucht Lucius zurück.

Ganz offensichtlich sieht der Slytherin in Remus ein mehr als unerfreuliches Problem, und er lässt es den Werwolf, den er ohnehin verachtet, deutlich spüren. Severus ist mild verwundert, denn er hatte bis zu diesem Moment den Eindruck, dass Lucius Remus beinahe neutral gegenüber steht, klammert man die Tatsache aus, dass der eine dem Dunklen Lord und der andere Dumbledore dient. Aber vielleicht lässt Lucius auch nur seinen Aggressionen freien Lauf, weil er keine Gegenwehr befürchten muss. Seine gelegentlichen dunklen Launen sind legendär.

Sie haben die Apparitionsgrenze erreicht, und Lucius packt Remus grob am Arm.

„Versuch, uns zu splintern, und du kannst was erleben", warnt er. „Das süße Baby würde Bellas Zorn keine fünf Minuten überleben."

Remus nickt, sein Gesicht ist bleich. Panisch starrt er auf das Zeichen in seinem Arm. Die weiße Schlange bewegt sich geschmeidig, windet sich um den Stab und zischt vernehmlich.

Lucius beschwört die Robe aus dem Kerker, die Remus in der letzten Nacht getragen hat, wirkt nachlässig einen Reinigungszauber über Remus und legt sie ihm um.

„Wir wollen doch die Damen nicht erschrecken", sagt er mit maliziösem Lächeln. „Steht dir besser als mir, Lupin, dieses Braun."

Dann disapparieren sie. Severus schüttelt den Kopf über Lucius und folgt ihnen sofort.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Apparitionspunkt im Lake District ist einsam wie beim ersten Mal, letzte Nacht. Lucius drückt Severus die Fesseln in die Hand und sagt: „Ich hab noch etwas vergessen", dann ist er verschwunden.

Severus nimmt Remus die Seile von den Händen.

„Merlin, Severus, mach etwas mit meinen Füßen", fleht Remus. „Ich will nicht zu Charlene reingetragen werden. Das wäre wenig Hoffnung versprechend."

Severus findet es erstaunlich, dass in Remus' Wortschatz so etwas wie Hoffnung überhaupt noch vorkommt. Der Gryffindor war vor einer halben Stunde praktisch schon tot, nur drei Silben haben gefehlt.

„Ich bin kein guter Heiler", sagt Severus, versucht es aber doch. Es will nicht recht gelingen.

„Malfoy, dieser Teufel. Er hat den Zauber für jeden arkanen Zugang außer seinem eigenen geblockt", zischt er wütend.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", sagt Remus. „Er rettet mein Leben, dann bindet er mich mit diesem…Merlin, diesem Versklavungszauber. Auf wessen Seite steht er?"

„Lucius? Oh, ausschließlich auf seiner eigenen", faucht Severus wütend und zieht einen _Dolorcalmus_-Trank aus seinem Umhang. Es ist der letzte. Er wird dringend neuen ansetzen müssen.

„Was seid ihr, Freunde?", hakt Remus nach und stöhnt gequält auf, als Severus ihm einen Verband anlegt, den er mit dem Dolorcalmus tränkt.

„Freunde? Seit über zwanzig Jahren, soweit man dies von Todessern untereinander überhaupt sagen kann. Er hätte mich verraten können letzte Nacht. Er hat mich erwischt, als ich versucht habe, Charlene Blanche und die Kinder zu retten."

„Er hat dich nicht verraten, sonst wären wir jetzt tot. Warum nicht?", fragt Remus und zuckt, als Severus seinen Fuß berührt.

Severus sieht Remus an. „Ehrlich – ich durchschaue ihn nicht mehr. Ein Aspekt - ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, doch du erfährst es vermutlich ohnehin von Mrs. Blanche, und vielleicht brauchst du ein Druckmittel gegen Lucius. Blanches Frau war Lucius' Geliebte. Das Mädchen ist seine Tochter."

„Was?", ruft Remus erstaunt aus.

„Lucius hat es selbst erst letzte Nacht erfahren", sagt Severus mit einem halben Lächeln. „Er stand vor der Wahl, das Kind und die Mutter zu töten, oder bei Narcissa den Seitensprung mit Folgen zu beichten. Er hat sie stattdessen dort vorne in dem Cottage eingesperrt. Du sollst sie bewachen. Der Wald hier ist gefährlich. Es gibt wilde Dementoren und allerlei andere Dunkle Kreaturen."

„Dann hat ein Werwolf ja gerade noch gefehlt", sagt Remus.

„Sei vorsichtig im Umgang mit Lucius", warnt Severus. „Provoziere ihn nicht. Er kann unvermittelt grausam sein, scheinbar grundlos. Doch in der Regel ist er verlässlich und hält sich an Absprachen. Früher", sagt Severus, „da gab es auch noch einen anderen Lucius Malfoy. Als Draco klein war, hat er oft mit ihm gespielt. Ich habe ihn niemals die Hand gegen das Kind erheben sehen. Und er hat Narcissa vergöttert. Aber das ist lange her."

Severus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Lucius ist unberechenbar. Aber ich habe keine Wahl, als ihm in Grenzen zu vertrauen. Sei wachsam, Remus.

Severus verschlingt die Enden des Verbandszeugs miteinander und zieht Remus auf die Füße. „Wird es gehen? Es sind etwa dreihundert Meter."

„Es muss", sagt Remus, und dann stapft er neben Snape her, die Zähne zusammen gebissen, und gibt keinen Mucks mehr von sich.

Sie erreichen das Cottage, und Severus zaubert sich mühsam durch den Schutzbann auf der Tür. Er dauert eine Viertelstunde, dann endlich hat er Lucius' Code geknackt, den dieser mit einem Schwenk seines Stabes aus über einhundert Meter Entfernung auf die Tür gelegt hat, letzte Nacht.

„Du zuerst", sagt Severus und schiebt Remus nach vorne. „Dich kennen sie."

Der Werwolf klopft, und Severus zieht seine Maske auf. Er darf nichts riskieren.

„Charlene, ich bin's, Remus."

Remus macht einen vorsichtigen Schritt in den Raum hinein. Es ist angenehm warm, im Kamin brennt ein Feuer.

„Remus! Oh, alle Götter!" Charlene kommt hinter der Küchentheke hervor, das Baby auf dem Arm, in der erhobenen Hand ein Messer, das sie jetzt weglegt.

Dann bleibt sie stehen, misstrauisch.

„Ich gehöre nicht zu denen", sagt Remus müde. „Bitte, Charlene. Dass ich lebe ist Glück und vielleicht ein bisschen Schicksal."

Sie geht auf ihn zu, dann umarmt sie ihn.

„Remus!" Selène läuft auch auf ihn zu. „Remus, wo ist Jamaine? Wann holt er uns?"

Remus wird noch blasser. „Jamaine…" Hilflos zuckt er die Schultern. Er kann es ihnen nicht sagen, obwohl er an Charlenes Miene sieht, dass sie es ahnt.

„Auror Blanche ist tot", sagt Severus hart.

Es zu ahnen und es zu wissen, sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Charlene bricht in Tränen aus und Remus schließt sie vorsichtig in die Arme. Woher er, der eben kaum noch laufen konnte und dessen Muskeln und Gelenke von den vielen Cruciati völlig ramponiert sein müssen, jetzt noch die Kraft nimmt, zu stehen und jemand anderen zu trösten, ist Severus ein Rätsel. Aber so ist Remus Lupin.

„Warum weint Mama?", fragt eine Stimme vor Severus, und dort steht plötzlich Selène. Severus betrachtet das Mädchen mit den sanften braunen Augen, die ihn jetzt neugierig mustern. Sie muss fast fünf sein, vielleicht auch bereits sechs, korrigiert er seine Schätzung vom Vorabend.

„Todesser haben deinen Vater getötet", sagt Severus.

Er erwartet, dass sie zu weinen beginnt, doch Selène sieht Severus nur an.

„Jamaine war nicht mein Vater. Mein Vater ist schon lange tot. Warum haben die Todesser Jamaine getötet?", will sie wissen.

„Weil er ein Auror war. Todesser und Auroren sind Feinde", sagt Severus.

Sie sagt nichts und drückt stattdessen ein Kissen an sich, das denen auf dem Sofa gleicht.

„Bist du ein Todesser?", fragt sie. „Du hast eine solche Maske."

Severus zögert. „Ja", sagt er dann. „Ich bin auch ein Todesser."

„Du hast uns aber nicht getötet. Wo ist der andere Mann? Tötet ihr noch mehr Leute?"

Severus ist sprachlos. Das sind mehr als merkwürdige Fragen für ein so junges Kind.

„Selène", ruft ihre Mutter. „Schluss damit. Komm her."

Sie nimmt das Mädchen am Arm und schiebt sie sanft zum Sofa. „Setz dich und sei still."

„Wir müssen meinen Teddy holen", sagt Selène und knetet das Kissen. „Aus meinem Zimmer."

„Still jetzt", sagt ihre Mutter.

„Remus muss sich hinlegen", sagt Severus und wendet sich dem Werwolf zu. „Ich bringe dich hoch."

„Nein, lass mich hier unten", sagt Remus. „Ich bleibe besser hier und behalte die Tür im Auge. Im Wald draußen riecht es komisch."

„Der Wald ist gefährlich. Deswegen bist du hier", sagt eine kühle Stimme von der Tür her.

Wie Lucius derart lautlos herein kommen konnte, ist Severus ein Rätsel. Er trägt noch immer den schwarzen Umhang, die Maske baumelt an seinem Gürtel, die Kapuze hat er zurückgezogen.

„Bring ihn dort rüber", sagt Lucius zu Severus, und weist auf das Sofa.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes hat er die Verbände von Remus' Füßen gezaubert. Remus flucht und lässt sich in die Kissen fallen. Lucius beugt sich über ihn, setzt den Stab an und sagt leise: „_Sanitas_."

Sofort heilt die Entzündung an Remus' Füßen ab, nur an wenigen Stellen bleibt eine Kruste aus Schorf. Lucius wirkt einen Diagnosezauber. Sein Stab gleitet über Remus' malträtierten Körper, leuchtet hell auf an mehreren Stellen, zumeist gelblich, einmal auch rot.

„Die Magenblutung verdankst du vermutlich der holden Cissy. Alles andere sind Prellungen, Zerrungen, Stauchungen und Hämatome. Du wirst noch ein paar Tage Schmerzen haben, Lupin. Das ist gut, denn es erinnert dich daran, in wessen Hand du bist."

Lucius kalte graue Augen mustern Remus aufmerksam.

„Lucius, ich bürge für ihn", sagt Severus. „Bitte, nicht noch mehr Fesselzauber."

„Deine Bürgschaften sind so verlässlich wie deine Treue zum Dunklen Lord", erwidert Lucius verdrießlich. „Außerdem bist du nicht objektiv. Nein, Severus, das ist mir zu heiß. Ich werde mich schon selbst um das Projekt kümmern, in das du mich getrieben hast."

Lucius lehnt sich einen Moment gegen die Tür, und zum ersten Mal heute sieht Severus die feinen Linien, die sich um seine Augen eingegraben haben. Lucius' Nacht kann nicht besser gewesen sein als die seine.

„Lupin, dies sind die Regeln", sagt er zu Remus gewandt. „Erstens: Über die Folgen einer Flucht haben wir bereits gesprochen. Ich meine jede meiner Drohungen ernst. Zweitens: Ich ziehe einen Bann um das Haus. Ihr könnt raus, aber nicht weiter als einhundert Meter vom Haus weg. Das reicht, falls es brennt. Natürlich sind auch meine Bannzauber nicht unzerstörbar, erst recht nicht für einen klugen Arithmantiker. Erwische ich dich jedoch dabei, dass du an meinen Bannkreisen herumzauberst, wirst du es bereuen. Vergiss nicht, ich bin ein skrupelloser Slytherin. Drittens: Der Wald ist sehr gefährlich. Ich erwarte, dass du für die Sicherheit von Charlene und den Kindern einstehst. Ich werde dich zur Verantwortung ziehen, falls es Probleme gibt. Viertens: Wenn ich in zwei Tagen mit dem Wolfsbanntrank wiederkomme, will ich Antworten von dir. Sonst nehme ich das Zeug wieder mit und sperre dich hier ein. _Mit_ ihnen."

„Lucius, oh mein Gott", flüstert Charlene. „Das würdest du nicht wirklich tun."

„Frag' Lupin, ob er sich darauf verlassen will", gibt Lucius hart zurück. „Es würde mir eine Menge Ärger ersparen."

Er dreht sich weg von ihr und dem Tränkemeister zu. Sie stehen dicht voreinander.

„Fall mir in den Rücken, und es wird dir sehr, sehr Leid tun, das schwöre ich dir", sagt Lucius leise.

Er ist schon fast wieder zu Tür hinaus, als er sich umdreht.

„Charlie, ich habe dir ein paar Dinge vor das Cottage gestellt, die du brauchen wirst."

Obwohl er mit der Mutter spricht, ruht sein Blick auf Selène, deren Händchen immer noch über das Kissen gleiten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort geht er.

Severus und Remus sehen sich an.

„Willst du nicht diese entsetzliche Maske abnehmen?", fragt Remus schließlich.

„Je weniger Mrs. Blanche weiß, umso besser für sie – und für den Orden", sagt Severus dunkel. „Lass mich nachsehen, was für Teufeleien Malfoy dort draußen abgelegt hat.

Remus steht mühsam auf und folgt ihm. Verblüfft starren die beiden Zauberer auf zwei Pakete Windeln und einen Karton mit Babynahrung und anderen Lebensmitteln.

Remus nimmt den Karton und trägt ihn hinein.

„Draußen sind Windeln", sagt er zu Charlene.

„Gott sei dank, Jamie ist schon seit Stunden nass", sagt sie und holt ein Paket herein. Sie verschwindet mit dem Kind im Badezimmer.

Remus und Severus sind das erste Mal seit heute Morgen allein, sieht man von Selène ab, die still auf dem Sofa sitzt.

„Hättest du mich wirklich getötet?", fragt Remus, unerwartet direkt für seine Verhältnisse.

Severus schließt die Augen. „War das nicht dein Plan? Mich dazu zu zwingen? Ja, ich hätte es getan."

„Danke", sagt Remus schlicht. „Für deine Ehrlichkeit – und deinen Mut."

„Mut?", sagt Severus, und es klingt beinahe verächtlich.

„Ich finde es allerdings bemerkenswert mutig, was Sie für uns riskiert haben", sagt Charlene, die wieder ins Zimmer kommt, mit dem Baby auf dem Arm. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass wir ohne Ihre Hilfe jetzt tot wären. Ich danke Ihnen, von ganzem Herzen."

Sie tritt zu Severus und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Er ist so überrascht, dass er nicht einmal zurückzuckt.

„Kannst du Malfoys Bann aufheben?", fragt Remus.

Severus schüttelt den Kopf.

„Nicht, bevor er davon Wind bekäme. Er ist ein verdammter Zauberkünstler."

„Wirst du den Orden verständigen?", fragt Remus.

„Ja. Ich bin sicher, Dumbledore und Bill Weasley können diese Sperren hier irgendwie aufheben. Lass Lucius schäumen vor Wut, er kann weder Potter noch sonst jemandem aus deiner Umgebung etwas anhaben, was denjenigen nicht ohnehin schon drohen würde."

„Du vergisst diese hübsche Tätowierung hier", sagt Remus. „Er kann mich zurück zwingen. Außerdem: Was ist mit dir? Immerhin hat er dir gedroht."

„Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen", schnarrt Severus.

„Moment mal", mischt sich Charlene ein. „Was geschieht mit Lucius, wenn wir fliehen, mit Hilfe deiner Freunde vom Orden, Remus?"

Remus zuckt die Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Wenn er Glück hat, kommt er mit einer Runde _Cruciati_ davon", sagt Severus kühl. „Er ist zu wichtig, um ihn wegen eines einzigen Fehlers zu exekutieren. Obwohl – der Dunkle Lord ist nicht berechenbar. Remus, ich muss gehen. Der Wolfsbanntrank ist schwierig zu brauen und erfordert Zeit. Außerdem kann ich morgen nicht in der Schule fehlen."

„Ich bringe dich raus", sagt Remus.

Er humpelt hinter Severus her, und sie gehen schweigend den Weg zu Apparitionspunkt entlang. Plötzlich bleibt Remus stehen. Er greift sich an den Hals und sein Gesicht läuft dunkel an. Severus packt ihn und schiebt ihn ein paar Meter zurück.

„Merlin", keucht Remus, der plötzlich wieder Luft bekommt. „Ich dachte, ich stoße an eine Art Mauer."

„Ich wusste nicht, welchen Bann er nutzen wird", sagt Severus und klopft Lupin auf den Rücken, der vorüber gebeugt steht und roten Schleim hustet.

„Bist du in Ordnung?" Er mustert Lupin mit schwarzen Augen.

„Geht wieder", röchelt Remus und richtet sich auf.

Er fixiert Severus, den dieser bernsteinfarbene Blick nervös macht. Dann plötzlich streckt er die Hand aus und streicht Severus eine Strähne des langen schwarzen Haares hinter das Ohr, die sich aus der Maske gelöst hat. Es ist nur eine kleine Geste, nicht mehr, aber Severus hat ein seltsam warmes, flatteriges Gefühl im Bauch.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagt Remus.

Severus dreht sich um und geht weiter in Richtung des Apparitionspunktes. Er will nicht über Gefühle nachdenken. Schon gar nicht über die, die Remus Lupins Berührungen in ihm auslösen, und die er sich nicht leisten kann. Davon abgesehen - er muss sich wirklich, wirklich um den Banntrank kümmern, und die Zeit wird langsam knapp.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	7. Zauberkunst und verbotene Gefühle

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_**Eldi:**__ Die häufigste Frage bezog sich auf Lucius' wahre Absichten. Tja, Erzähler der Geschichte ist Severus, und zum Teil Remus. Beide können nicht in Lucius' Kopf sehen – oder zumindest nicht ohne ‚Legilimens', was Severus betrifft. Ich kann es auch nicht – er überrascht mich immer wieder ;-)_

_**Slytherene**__: Das Urteil über Severus ist sehr gespalten: von ‚perfekt' bis ‚ungewöhnlich emotional'. Emotional wirkt er, weil man seine Gedanken erfährt, sobald die Geschichte aus seiner Perspektive erzählt wird. ‚Perfekt' ist vor allem seine bewundernswerte Selbstbeherrschung. Aber keine Angst – die wird noch bröckeln. Nobody is perfect – not even Severus…_

_Danke schön für die lieben __**Reviews**__ an Jenn T., Lola, Neonyyy und Elementargeist._

_**an Lola:**__ Dafür, dass Lucius dein Lieblingsprotagonist bleibt, haben wir vollstes Verständnis. Hier kommt er einen Hauch düsterer rüber als in „Kerkermond Evolution", aber das muss ja nichts Schlechtes sein ;-)  
Der Plan ist allerdings verworren. Denn er dient nicht nur dazu, Remus Informationen abzupressen – gleichzeitig soll er sein Leben retten. Und was die Kiddies betrifft: Einerseits sind sie jetzt – wie du richtig schreibst – auf dem Präsentierteller, andererseits kann Lucius nun entspannt der nächsten Legilimens-Attacke des Dunklen Lords entgegen sehen. Ich glaube, er wagt es nicht, ihn direkt anzulügen, weil Voldemort das merken würde. Deswegen arbeitet Lucius mit Halbwahrheiten. Wenn du gelegentlich mal eine Mailadresse hinterlassen würdest (z.B. per PM)könnte ich deine Reviews direkt beantworten._

* * *

**7. Zauberkunst und verbotene Gefühle**

Remus geht langsam zum Cottage zurück, nachdem Severus in der Ferne verschwunden ist. Es sieht so aus, als würden sie eine Weile hier festsitzen, zumindest jedoch für die Nacht. Seine Gelenke, seine Muskeln, jede Faser seines Körpers tut weh. Außerdem ist er unendlich müde. Letzte Nacht hat er nicht geschlafen. Angst ist nichts Neues für ihn, er weiß natürlich, dass er jederzeit mit einem Fluch aus dem Hinterhalt rechnen muss, als Mitglied des Phönixordens. Doch zu wissen, dass er am nächsten Tag wählen musste zwischen Exekution und Verrat, war auch für ihn, der nicht mehr viel vom Leben erwartet, hart.

Jedes Ding hat zwei Seiten, denkt Remus. Er ist sicher, dass Severus ihn niemals geküsst hätte, ohne diesen Druck. Doch wenn nicht im Auge des Sturms, wann dann? Remus selbst hätte niemals den Mut gefunden. Es hat ohnehin lange gedauert, bis zwischen ihm und dem verschlossenen Tränkemeister Vertrauen gewachsen ist. Ganz zu schweigen von den Monaten, in denen er sich verwirrt gefragt hat, ob es Zufall sein kann: Severus' häufige Besuche am Grimmauldplatz, sein ständiges Verlegen von Büchern, noch eine Frage zur Weiterentwicklung des Wolfbanntranks, die ebenso gut per Eule hätte gestellt werden können. Schließlich die Intensität des Okklumentikunterrichts. Aber mehr als alles andere verwunderte und irritierte Remus der dunkle Blick, der förmlich an ihm zu kleben schien, aber dennoch unauffällig genug war, um nur von einem, der so aufmerksam ist wie Remus, bemerkt zu werden.

Es ist lange her, dass Remus jemanden so nah an sich heran gelassen hat wie Severus in den letzten Monaten. Zu viele Enttäuschungen, zu viele bittere Erfahrungen.

**oooOOOooo**

Der Direktor legt die schmalen Hände aneinander und betrachtet Severus über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg.

„Lass mich rekapitulieren", sagt er ruhig. „Wenn wir Remus, Mrs. Blanche und den Kindern zur Flucht verhelfen, müssen wir damit rechnen, dass Mr. Malfoy dich verrät, um den eigenen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Wir müssen – da er nun zumindest ahnt, dass du nicht auf der Dunklen Seite stehst – ohnehin jederzeit damit rechnen, dass er dein Geheimnis preisgibt. Falls wir ihn beseitigen, wird Bellatrix Lestrange sich an Remus rächen. Nun, ich denke, dies lässt nur einen Schluss zu: Wir müssen die Befreiung und das Problem Lucius Malfoy zeitgleich lösen."

„Das ist auch meine Ansicht", sagt Severus, der müde und erschöpft nach der Teetasse greift, und heute ausnahmsweise auch die Kekse nicht ablehnt. Er hat die Nacht in der Tränkeküche durchgearbeitet, bis vor einer halben Stunde unfähigen Gören Unterricht erteilt, der diese nicht interessiert, und jetzt erstattet er Albus Bericht. Immerhin ist der Wolfsbann fast fertig.

„Du sagst, Malfoy wird es spüren, wenn wir die arkane Sperre um seine Jagdhütte aufheben?", fragt Bill Weasley noch einmal nach.

Severus nickt. „Ich bin sicher, er hat einen Alarmierungszauber installiert. Lucius ist vieles, aber sicher kein Narr."

„Du siehst nicht glücklich aus mit unserem Plan", sagt Dumbledore mitfühlend. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich in einem gewissen Loyalitätskonflikt befindest, Severus. Deiner Schilderung nach hat Mr. Malfoy dich und sogar Remus geschützt, und er geht dabei ein hohes Risiko. Aber dies ist ein Kampf, den wir nicht verlieren dürfen."

„Vielleicht", wirft Bill ein, „gibt es eine Alternative dazu, Malfoy zu töten. Wie du sagst, sind die Geiseln derzeit nicht in akuter Gefahr. Wenn Remus die Todesser über Malfoy mit Fehlinformationen versorgt, wäre das für den Orden ein Gewinn. Diese Zeit könnte man zudem nutzen. Hat Malfoy nicht bereits nach Todesser-Kriterien Voldemort verraten? Warum drehst du nicht den Spieß um und lieferst ihn der Wut Voldemorts aus? Immerhin hätte er ein Motiv für den Verrat – seine Ex-Geliebte und seine Tochter. Wenn du es geschickt anstellst, beseitigt Voldemort Lucius Malfoy, wenn wir die Geiseln befreien und es ihm in die Schuhe schieben."

Dumbledore denkt sichtlich nach. Schließlich schüttelt er den Kopf. „Das ist ein sehr gewiefter Plan, Bill. Aber wir erreichen dasselbe Ergebnis, wenn wir Mr. Malfoy schlicht aus dem Verkehr ziehen, ohne dass wir uns an seinem Tod mit schuldig machen. Noch besser wäre es allerdings, wir könnten ihn auf unsere Seite ziehen."

„Das ist doch utopisch", widerspricht Bill. „Der Kerl ist ein geborener Todesser, ein Slytherin. Wir können so einem doch niemals vertrauen."

„So wenig wie mir?", fragt Severus kühl.

Bill starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen", murmelt er schließlich.

**oooOOOooo**

„Du musst Schmerzen haben", sagt Charlene, als Remus zur Hütte zurückkehrt. „Du läufst ganz krumm. Was haben sie mit dir gemacht, Remus?"

„Frag' besser nicht", sagt er mit Blick auf Selène und lässt sich auf das Sofa zu dem Mädchen gleiten.

Er betrachtet die Kleine. Sie hat Charlenes braune Augen und ihren bronzenen Teint, aber diese Haare sind eindeutig vom selben weizenblond wie die des Slytherins. Lucius Malfoy hat also eine Halbbluttochter. Kein Wunder, dass er das nicht an die große Glocke hängen will.

Doch auch Charlene hat stets geschwiegen über die Person von Selènes leiblichem Vater.

Sie alle im Orden – auch Jamaine – dachten, er sei tot und Charlene tue sich schwer mit der Trauer.

Remus sieht Jamaine noch im Garten mit Selène spielen, als sei sie sein eigenes Kind. Allerdings haben diese Aufmerksamkeiten rapide abgenommen, seit Jamie da ist. Vom Tag seiner Geburt an hatte Jamaine nur noch Augen für den Jungen.  
Remus, der oft zu Gast war, hat sich nicht einmal gewundert, als Selène plötzlich, sehr zum Ärger ihrer Mutter, aufhörte, Jamaine „Papa" zu nennen und stattdessen seinen Vornamen gebrauchte.

„Remus, hast du ein Buch für mich?", fragt Selène jetzt.

„Geh bitte zum Regal und lies mir die Titel vor", sagt Remus, der nicht mehr aufstehen kann und will.

„Krieg und Frieden", liest Selène, die bereits mit dreieinhalb begonnen hat, Buchstaben aneinander zu reihen. „Doktor Schiwago", „Anna Karenina".

„Das ist nichts für dich", sagt Remus.

Es folgen weitere russische Dichter, und Remus beginnt, Bellatrixens Einschätzung über Lucius zu teilen, zumindest, was seinen Literaturgeschmack angeht. Alles Mugelliteratur, aber alles schwere, eher langweilige Kost.

„Gruppenbild mit Dame, Ansichten eines Clown, Farm der Tiere – Tiere sind spannend. Darf ich das lesen?"

„Es ist grausam", sagt Remus. „Wirklich, das kannst du nicht lesen. Noch nicht. Was hast du noch?"

„Faust, der Tragö…", sie stockt… „Tra-gö-di-e", buchstabiert sie, „erster Teil."

„Sag dem Zauberer, der Lucius heißt, dass du etwas für Kinder lesen willst, wenn er das nächste Mal kommt", sagt Remus. „Bis dahin komm her. Ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen."

Remus greift tief in sein Repertoire, das unter anderem Grimm's Märchen beinhaltet. Nach „Aschenputtel", gibt es Essen. Charlene hat gekocht, und Remus ist ausgehungert. Es geht auf Vollmond zu. Nachdem die aufgekratzte Selène noch „Rapunzel" und „Rumpelstilzchen" bekommen hat, besteht ihre Mutter darauf, sie ins Bett zu schicken.

Im Hinterzimmer stehen zwei Betten, und auch wenn Selène nicht alleine schlafen will, setzt Charlene sich durch.

Remus bereitet sich mit ein paar Decken und Kissen ein Lager im Wohnzimmer. Der Kamin spendet Wärme, und er erlaubt sich, sich auszustrecken, obwohl Charlene noch bei ihm sitzt und Jamie füttert. Remus hat Schmerzen, aber das ist nicht zu ändern und wird ihn wachsam halten. Er weiß zwar nicht, wie er sich einem Waldghul oder gar einem Dementor entgegen stellen soll, ohne Stab, aber er hofft, dass Malfoys Sperrzauber auch nach außen wirken.

„Du hast nie gesagt", meint Remus, und er bemüht sich, jeden Vorwurf aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen, „dass _er_ der Vater von Selène ist. Sie denkt, ihr Vater ist tot."

„Ich werde es ihr sagen müssen", seufzt Charlene. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich schämen muss für einen solchen Vater. Einen Todesser. Außerdem würde er sich nie zu ihr bekennen."

„Er riskiert allerdings viel für sie", bemerkt Remus.

„Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, benutzt er uns als Geiseln, um dich hier festzuhalten. Ziel ist es, dir Informationen abzupressen. Ich kann nichts Edles in dieser Handlungsweise finden, Remus."

Remus schweigt. Sie hat nicht Unrecht, aber Malfoy hätte dieselben Informationen auch von Severus erpressen können. Er fragt sich, ob die Hauselfe Lilli ihrem Herrn etwas gesagt hat über den Kuss, den er und Severus vor der Kellertür getauscht haben. Welch ein Irrsinn, sich derart erpressbar zu machen. Wie hat Severus, der sonst so vorsichtig ist, sich nur dazu verleiten lasen? Wie konnte Remus sich nur auf eine solche Dummheit einlassen? Im Haus des Teufels sein Herz zu entblößen ist gleichsam wahnsinnig und dumm. Sie können sich beide keinen Gefühle leisten in der brisanten Lage seit Voldemorts Rückkehr.

Aber ganz offensichtlich leistet sich auch die Dunkle Seite gelegentlich einen Ausrutscher, oder ‚Faux pas', wie Malfoy sagen würde. In Remus, der sich nur zu gerne noch eine Weile von seinen Schmerzen ablenken lassen würde, erwacht die Neugier.

„Charlene", sagt er sanft, „erzähl mir von Lucius Malfoy. Ich meine, wie kommt eine Muggelfrau an einen Zauberer, der dazu noch ein Todesser ist?"

Sie seufzt.

„Ich habe ihn auf dem Flug von London nach Boston kennen gelernt. Du weißt ja, dass ich für die britisch-amerikanische Handelskammer gearbeitet habe, bevor ich Jamaine kennen lernte. Jedenfalls hatte er den Platz in der Business Class neben mir. Designeranzug, Brille, Financial Times – niemals hätte ich erkannt, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Er war richtig nett und sehr charmant. Mir war schon klar, dass er auf ein Abenteuer aus war, aber ich war ungebunden und er gefiel mir. Wir haben uns in Boston nach unseren verschiedenen Geschäftsterminen zum Essen getroffen." Sie sah Remus etwas unsicher an. „Ich bin eigentlich kein Typ für einen One-Night-Stand, aber er ist wirklich attraktiv. Dass er verheiratet war, daraus hat er kein Geheimnis gemacht. Was soll ich sagen? Es war eine schöne Nacht, und wir haben zusammen gefrühstückt, dann musste ich nach New York weiterfliegen. Ich dachte nicht, dass ich ihn je wieder sehe. Als ich nach London zurückkam, eine Woche später, stand mein Büro voller Rosen. Meine Sekretärin hatte sie sogar auf dem Gang abstellen müssen. Er hatte ungefähr zwanzigmal angerufen. So begann es."

Sie lächelte traurig.

„Es war eine schöne, eine sehr schöne Zeit. Wir sahen uns so häufig wie irgend möglich. Ich hatte ja viel Arbeit, und er, so schien es, auch. Er leitete ein ganzes Firmenimperium, später habe ich festgestellt, dass die große Masse Muggelunternehmen sind. Nach einem halben Jahr waren wir immer noch verliebt wie am ersten Tag. Ich zumindest", setzte sie leise hinzu. „An Lucius fiel mir keine Veränderung auf, außer dass er stiller wurde, verschlossener. Und dann hat er die Beziehung beendet, von einem Tag zum Tag zum anderen. Er stand vor meiner Türe und hat mir gesagt, es sei aus. Ich habe ihn niemals so kalt erlebt, er hat keine Miene verzogen, als ich ihn angeschrieen habe, dass er das mit mir nicht machen könne. Er konnte, ganz offenbar."

„Es tut mir leid", sagt Remus und nimmt Charlene in den Arm.

„Ein paar Wochen später habe ich gemerkt, dass ich schwanger war. Ich war verzweifelt. Mein Job, mein Leben, alles war aus den Fugen. Das allerletzte, das ich wollte, war ihn damit zu konfrontieren – und mich mit ihm. Es tat einfach zu weh. Ich habe mir dann die Entscheidung, das Baby zu behalten, nicht leicht gemacht. Aber als sie auf die Welt kam, war es wie ein Wunder."

„Das sind Kinder immer", erwiderte Remus.

„Letztlich war es Selène, durch die ich Jamaine kennen gelernt habe", sagte sie. „Ohne sie hätte ich ihn niemals mit Kingsleys Kindern auf dem Spielplatz getroffen. Jamaine war freundlich, gelassen, lustig – er hatte die Sonne im Herzen. Du kanntest ihn ja. Ich konnte endlich aufhören, Lucius nachzutrauern. Und er war Selène ein liebenswerter Daddy. Gott, Remus, es tut so weh, zu wissen, dass sie ihn einfach umgebracht haben."

„Ich weiß", sagt Remus leise und streicht ihr sanft über das Haar. „Ich weiß."

Er war ein Auror, denkt er im Stillen. Dieser Tage ist es absehbar, dass sie sterben. Auroren und Ordensmitglieder – und Todesser. Der Krieg war längst im vollen Gange.

Ein Klackern an der Fensterscheibe lässt Remus aufhorchen. Er erhebt sich mühsam, nimmt das Messer von der Anrichte und nähert sich dem Fenster, von dem das Geräusch gekommen ist.

„Das sieht aus wie eine Eule", sagt Charlene, die Jamie vorsichtig auf den dicken Teppich bettet und nun ebenfalls zum Fenster kommt.

„Es ist eine Eule", sagt Remus und öffnet das Fenster.

Der Vogel breitet seine enormen Schwingen aus und gleitet lautlos herein.

„Ein Uhu", stellt Remus fest.

Am Fuß des Vogels ist ein längliches Pergament angebracht. Remus nimmt es ab und bricht das altmodische Siegel, und dann schreit er erstaunt auf, weil ihm sein Zauberstab in die Hand kullert.

„Dementoren lassen sich ohne Magie schlecht in Schach halten", steht ein einziger Satz in verschlungener, eleganter Schrift. „LM."

Charlene starrt auf den Stab. „Kannst du uns hier herausholen, Remus? Kannst du dieses Ding auf deinem Arm wegzaubern und uns zu diesem Apparitionspunkt bringen?"

Remus streicht über das helle Birkenholz seines Stabes, in dessen Zentrum die Tasthaare eines Thestrals liegen.

„Nicht mehr heute Nacht", erwidert er.

Er ist am Ende seiner Kraft und er weiß nicht, ob er es mit Malfoy aufnehmen kann, selbst wenn er ausgeruht ist. Natürlich ist Remus in der Lage, einen Bannfluch aufzuheben, aber wenn er nicht weiß, wie der Fluch gestrickt ist, kann das Stunden dauern. Er sorgt sich nicht darum, dass Malfoy ihn zwingen könnte, zurück zu apparieren. Wenn er Charlene und die Kinder dafür in Sicherheit bringen kann, wäre das genug. Aber er zögert vor allem wegen Severus. Der Tränkemeister hat sein Wort für ihn gegeben. Remus will sich gar nicht ausmalen, was seine Flucht für Severus bedeutet – seine Tarnung wäre dahin, ihre wichtigste Waffe.

Für den Augenblick sind sie hier relativ sicher. Und mehr als alles andere muss er schlafen, wenigstens eine Nacht.

**oooOOOooo**

Am nächsten Morgen erscheint Lilli, die Hauselfe, und tischt ein Frühstück auf, das alle Wünsche erfüllt. Danach versorgt sie den Haushalt. Remus fragt sich, ob es Zufall ist, dass der Blick der Elfe immer wieder an Selène hängen bleibt.

Seine Frage wird beantwortet, als Selène zu ihrer Mutter sagt: „Mama, ich möchte etwas lesen."

„Mistress Selène, welches Buch wünschen Sie?", fragt Lilli.

„Mistress?", fragt Remus erstaunt.

„Lilli dient allen Mitgliedern der Familie Malfoy", piepst die Elfe.

„Selène ist kein Mitglied dieser…Familie", sagt Charlene energisch.

Lilli blickt sie an, als wäre sie nicht ganz dicht. „Aber Mistress Selènes Blut spricht zu Lilli", sagt die Elfe indigniert.

„Mein Blut will Pipi Langstrumpf lesen und Mary Poppins", erklärt Selène unumwunden.

Mit einem Plopp ist Lilli verschwunden, nur um Minuten später mit dem Gewünschten wieder aufzutauchen.

„Mach das bitte noch einmal", sagt Remus zu Selène. „Wünsch dir noch ein Buch."

„Ich habe doch jetzt zwei", widerspricht Selène, die staunend die Mary Poppins Erstausgabe mit den Jugendstilgraphiken zwischen ihren Fingern dreht.

„Bitte, hör auf das, was Remus dir sagt", mahnt Charlene.

„Ich möchte bitte ein großes Märchenbuch und…" Selène zögert. „Und meinen Teddy aus meinem Zimmer zuhause."

Lilli lässt die Ohren hängen. „Lilli wird ein Märchenbuch bringen, aber sie darf die Häuser der Familie nicht ohne Zustimmung verlassen. Sie wird Master Lucius oder Mistress Narcissa fragen."

„Nein!" ruft Remus hastig. „Nicht Narcissa. Selène, sag ihr, sie darf auf keinen Fall Narcissa fragen."

Artig wiederholt Selène die Anweisung, um sich sodann in ‚Pippi Langstrumpf' zu vertiefen.

Lilli verschwindet, kehrt jedoch nicht zurück.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus nutzt den Vormittag, um sich mit der arkanen Textur des Bannfluchs zu befassen, der sie alle an das Cottage kettet. Nach über einer Stunde findet er endlich einen Ansatz. Vorsichtig, um die Struktur nicht zu verändern, lässt er seine Magie in das Geflecht einfließen. Sie kehrt unverändert in seinen Zauberstab zurück, gleitet an Malfoys Zauber ab wie Wasser an einer Lotos-Blüte.

Auch am Nachmittag kommt Remus nicht deutlich weiter. Er ist Arithmantiker, kein Fluchbrecher. Er versteht, wie es gehen müsste, aber ihm fehlen Geschicklichkeit und Technik, um den Zauber wirklich zu lösen.

„Das ist die falsche Stelle, Lupin", erschreckt ihn eine kühle Stimme, und dann spürt er Malfoys Stab im Nacken. „Lassen Sie den Zauberstab fallen. Ganz langsam."

„Die Fallgeschwindigkeit ist nicht variabel", sagt Remus, doch er legt seinen Stab behutsam ab.

„Wir gehen zum Cottage", befielt Lucius.

Langsam dreht sich Remus zu ihm um. Heute trägt Malfoy keinen schwarzen Umhang, sondern eine lange dunkelgrüne Robe. Seine Miene ist neutral, sie lässt sich nicht deuten. Er lässt Remus vorgehen und folgt ihm leisen Schrittes.

Charlene ist nicht im Wohnzimmer. Vermutlich hat sie sich mit Jamie zusammen hingelegt. Der Kleine hat die halbe Nacht und den ganzen Vormittag gequengelt, wahrscheinlich bekommt er Zähne.

„Guten Tag, Selène", grüßt Lucius seine Tochter, als er eintritt.

Sie blickt von ihrem Buch auf.

„Guten Tag", sagt sie und blickt unsicher zu Remus, der unschlüssig im Raum steht.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dich schon in die Abenteuer von Miss Langstrumpf vertieft", sagt Lucius. „Magst du sie?"

Selène nickt.

„Warum?", will Lucius wissen.

„Sie ist so stark, dass die Erwachsenen sie nicht wegschicken können. Und sie hat Herrn Nielsson und Kleiner Onkel. Sie ist nie alleine. Sie kann selber bestimmen, was sie tun will." Selènes Augen leuchten. „Kinder müssen immer gehorchen. Ich will aber nicht immer still sein und still sitzen. Wenn ich wie Pippi wäre, könnte ich alles machen."

Slytherin, keine Frage, denkt Remus. Und ein einsames Kind, seit der kleine Bruder die Aufmerksamkeit der Eltern beschlagnahmt.

„Du kannst alles machen", sagt Lucius. „Komm mit."

Sie legt das Buch zur Seite und nimmt die dargebotene Hand. Remus weiß nicht, wie er eingreifen sollte, er will Charlene nicht wecken, außerdem besteht für Selène von ihnen allen noch am wenigsten Gefahr. Malfoy wird kaum grundlos seine eigene Tochter angreifen.

Er führt sie nach draußen, wo ein trollkopfgroßer Findling vor der Hütte liegt.

„Du magst ihn nicht heben können wie Pippi, aber mit einem Zauberstab kannst du ihn levitieren", sagt er. „Schau her."

Sein _Wingardium leviosa_ lässt den Feldblock erst erzittern, dann beginnt er zu schweben. Sorgsam setzt Lucius ihn wieder ab, dann reicht er Selène seinen Zauberstab. „Jetzt versuch du es."

Er führt ihre Hand, damit sie die richtige Stabbewegung vollführt, und sagt ihr leise den Zauberspruch vor.

„_Wingardium leviosa."_

Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen.

„_Wingardium leviosa."_

Der Stein liegt, als wäre er festgemauert in der Erden.

„_Wingardium leviosa!",_ schreit Selène, und ihre Augen leuchten vor Anstrengung, und plötzlich macht der schwere Felsen einen Satz.

Lucius lässt los, und Selène lässt den Findling schweben, ganz allein.

„Mama!", schreit sie. „Mama, ich kann zaubern!"

Charlene erscheint nur Momente später in der Tür, müde und erschrocken.

„Mama, guck hier!" Sie dreht sich zu ihrer Mutter, und dabei bewegt sie auch den Stab, und der Felsen saust auf Charlene und das Baby zu.

Mit einem Hechtsprung ist Lucius bei ihr und verhütet ein Unglück.

„Holla, kleine Lady, du musst immer sorgsam Acht geben, wo du die Dinge hinfliegen lässt!", sagt er und gemeinsam landen sie den Findling auf seinem angestammten Platz.

„Meine Güte, Selène", flüstert Charlene, deren Stimme irgendwo zwischen Ärger und Stolz schwankt, wenn Remus ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutet.

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen früh fürs Zaubern?", fragt sie, als sie ihre Tochter in die Arme schließt. Der Blick, mit dem sie dabei Lucius bedenkt, beantwortet die Frage.

„Nein, es ist toll!", strahlt Selène. Sie macht sich von ihrer Mutter los und läuft zu Lucius zurück. „Kannst du mir noch etwas zeigen?"

Lucius kniet sich nieder, und Remus sieht das allererste Lächeln auf Malfoys Gesicht, das weder Spott noch Taktik enthält.

„Nein, kleine Lady, ich denke, für einen Tag war das völlig ausreichend. Aber ich komme morgen wieder, und dann versuchen wir den Schwebezauber an einem…etwas ungefährlicheren Objekt. Ich habe jetzt mit Remus Lupin zu sprechen. Doch zuvor…"

Er langt in seinen Umhang und holt ein dickes, ledergebundenes Buch hervor. „Andersens Märchen", steht in verschlungenen, goldenen Lettern auf dem Einband.

„Danke", sagt Selène und nimmt das Buch entgegen.

Und dann zieht Malfoy noch etwas aus seiner Tasche. Selènes Augen weiten sich, Remus hört den Ruf „Teddy!", und dann reißt Selène ihrem Vater das Stofftier förmlich aus den Händen. Sie vergisst, sich zu bedanken, und rennt ins Haus.

Lucius sieht ihr nach und dann zu ihrer Mutter, Charlene sieht Lucius an, und Remus hat plötzlich das unbestimmte Gefühl, zu stören. Doch dann kehrt der Blick des Sytherins zu Remus zurück.

„Geh bitte auch ins Haus", sagt er zu Charlene.

Als sie fort ist, sagt er in geschäftsmäßigem Ton zu Remus: „Es ist eigentlich müßig, da ich auch Severus befragen könnte, aber in unser aller Interesse ist es besser, wenn ich dem Dunklem Lord die Wahrheit sage, wenn ich behaupte, Informationen von Ihnen bekommen zu haben."

Alles in Remus sträubt sich, aber schließlich gibt er nach. Er vertraut Severus, dass alle Vorbereitungen getroffen sind.

„Ich bin nicht der Geheimniswahrer des Ordens", sagt Remus. „Aber ich denke, Sie werden eine Idee bekommen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass wir uns dort treffen, wo Sirius aufgewachsen ist."

Lucius hebt eine Augenbraue und erinnert Remus in diesem Moment an Snape.

„Grimmauldplatz?", fragt er. „Diese düstere Höhle?"

Remus starrt nur auf seine Füße. Er kann nicht bejahen, denn der _Fidelius_-Zauber bindet ihn.

„Ich nehme an, Dumbledore hat das Haus unauffindbar gemacht", kombiniert Malfoy. „Ein _Ex-Videos_ – oder ein _Fidelius_?"

Remus zuckt die Schulter. Die Methode war nicht Gegenstand seiner Absprache mit Severus. Vielleicht wird Malfoy nicht weiter nachfragen.

„Nun, das herauszubekommen ist keine Kunst", sagt Malfoy gleichmütig.

Es ist eine, aber Remus will nicht unnötig widersprechen. Soll der Slytherin sich doch die Zähne ausbeißen an dem arkanen Ring, der das Haus verbirgt.

„Auf welcher Seite steht Severus?"

Diese Frage kommt unerwartet. Remus schweigt.

„Kommen Sie, Lupin, ich weiß, dass er mindestens ein doppeltes Spiel spielt. Es ist mir allerdings ein Rätsel, wie er den Dunklen Lord täuschen kann. Aber vielleicht ist es Dumbledore, den er belügt?"

„Fragen Sie ihn selbst", sagt Remus. „Ich kann ebenso wenig in seinen Kopf sehen wie Sie."

Lucius lacht leise.

„Ich hätte allerdings vermutet, dass er seinem …Geliebten ein gewisses Vertrauen entgegen bringt."

„Sie missverstehen die Natur unserer…Beziehung", erwiderte Remus, und Blut steigt ihm in die Wangen. Er weiß selbst nicht, welcher Art die Gefühle sind, die ihn mit dem Tränkemeister verbinden. Er weiß nur, dass sie gefährlich sind und sich zum völlig falschen Zeitpunkt Bahn brechen. Zudem wäre Malfoy mit der letzte, den es etwas anginge, und Remus ist gerne diskret mit seinem Privatleben.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es etwas zu missverstehen gibt, wenn jemand wie Severus Snape eine andere Person nahe genug an sich heran lässt, um sie zu küssen. Obwohl mir persönlich völlig rätselhaft ist, wie er sein Herz ausgerechnet an einen lykantrophen Gryffindor verlieren kann."

„Oh, Malfoy, man könnte auch fragen, wie eine sanfte und schöne Frau wie Charlene sich jemals mit einem skrupellosen, gefühlskalten Slytherin einlassen konnte", gibt Remus scharf zurück, und beißt sich im nächsten Augenblick auf die Lippen. Verflucht, Severus hat ihn gewarnt, Malfoy nicht zu provozieren.

Zu Remus' Erstaunen reagiert Lucius ruhig; beinahe nachdenklich sagt er: „Ja, das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt."

Es folgt ein Moment des Schweigens, dann sagt Malfoy: „Lassen Sie die Finger von dem arkanen Ring, Lupin. Sie zerstören bestenfalls die Schutzmechanismen. Derzeit ist Silver Falcon Cottage unauffindbar für die meisten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn dies so bliebe – und Ihnen sollte es auch recht sein, keinen Besuch von Ihrem _Freund_ Pettigrew zu erhalten."

Damit dreht Malfoy sich um und lässt Remus stehen. Auf dem Weg zum Apparitionsplatz legt er Lupins Stab, den er eingesteckt hatte, auf den Boden und ist Sekunden später im aufziehenden dichten Nebel verschwunden.  
Remus folgt ihm, um seinen Zauberstab zurück zu holen. Sein Blick verliert sich im Nebel.

„Wer bist du wirklich, Lucius Malfoy?", fragt er leise.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Annäherung

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_**Eldi:**__ Dies ist eigentlich fast allein Slytherenes Kapitel. Ich habe nur ein bisschen Malfoy drumherum geschrieben._

_**Slytherene**__: Na, es ist doch viel mehr Koproduktion, als es zunächst scheint ;-)  
_

* * *

**8. Annäherung**

Malfoy kommt auch am nächsten Tag. Doch diesmal bleibt er nicht beim Cottage, sondern nimmt seine Tochter mit in den umliegenden Wald.

Charlene protestiert nicht, aber sie sorgt sich. Selène hat den ganzen gestrigen Abend von nichts anderem gesprochen als vom Zaubern.

„Hoffentlich bringt er ihr nicht irgendwelche Dunklen Flüche bei", sagt Charlene.

„Das glaube ich kaum", antwortet Remus. „Dunkle Magie bedarf komplexer Zauberkunst. Mehr als einen Schwebezauber oder bestenfalls eine harmlose Verwandlung wird auch ein talentiertes Kind nicht zuwege bringen."

„Du hältst sie für begabt?", fragt Charlene.

„Sie ist noch nicht fünf und lässt Felsen schweben. Das spricht für sich", stellt er fest.

Er reibt sich mit der Hand über die Schläfe, sein Kopf schmerzt entsetzlich. Noch immer ist die Hälfte seines Körpers wund, und der Vollmond greift bereits nach ihm. Es wird Zeit, dass Severus mit dem Wolfsbanntrank kommt.

„Ich werde heute Nacht hier draußen bleiben", sagt Remus. „Ihr müsst keine Angst haben, ich habe mich gut unter Kontrolle, aber natürlich ist ein Werwolf kein schöner Anblick."

„Ich fürchte mich nicht vor dir", sagt Charlene. „Sicher wird Severus hier bleiben heute Nacht, ich meine, wegen der Wesen im Wald. Oder kann ein Werwolf ein Haus vor Dementoren beschützen?"

„Kaum", sagt Remus und schließt die Augen.

**oooOOOooo**

Severus appariert kurz vor Sonnenuntergang nach Silver Falcon Cottage. Er sieht Remus vor der Tür sitzen und schlafen. Dunkle Ringe liegen unter den Augen des Gryffindor, dem der kommende Vollmond bereits ins schmale Gesicht geschrieben steht.

„Du schläfst auf der Holzbank vor einer Jagdhütte in der Abendsonne. Man könnte meinen, du wärst in den Ferien", sagt Severus und ist froh über den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme.

Remus öffnet die Augen und verzieht das Gesicht, als ihm der Geruch des Wolfsbanns in die Nase steigt. Severus lässt sich neben ihm auf die Bank sinken und reicht ihm den Kupferkelch. Ihre Finger berühren sich für einen kurzen Moment.

Severus beobachtete Remus, der den Trank hinab würgt und sich angewidert schüttelt.

„Kannst du irgendwann etwas an dem Geschmack drehen?", fragt er.

„Irgendwann vielleicht", erwidert Severus. „Wenn ich Zeit habe, zu forschen. Nach dem Krieg."

„Nach dem Krieg…", wiederholt Remus leise. „Glaubst du an eine Zeit danach?"

Severus sieht in die bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Werwolfs. Sie sind verändert, heute Abend, gemasert und raubtierhaft, doch immer noch sanft.

„Ja", antwortet der Tränkemeister. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir diese Zeit vorstellen möchte. Wer sagt, dass wir gewinnen?"

Im nächsten Augenblick erstarrt er, weil jemand seine Hand berührt. Remus hat sie einfach in die seine geschlossen, ohne zu fragen, ohne ein Wort. Remus' Hand ist warm und ihr Griff fest und stetig.

„Ich glaube nicht an einen Triumph der Dunklen Seite", sagt er schlicht.

„Gebe Merlin, dass du recht behältst", sagt Severus.

Sie schweigen, bis die Sonne untergegangen ist, und Remus irgendwann seine Hand aus der des Tränkemeisters löst. Severus beobachtet ihn, wie er sich ein paar Meter entfernt und seine Kleidung ablegt. Remus ist schlank, vielleicht sogar etwas zu dünn, aber er wirkt sehnig und trainiert. Seine Haut leuchtet blass im Licht der Sterne. Severus denkt, dass ihre Körper vermutlich gut zusammen passen würden, ohne mehr als eine vage Vorstellung von dem zu haben, was dies bedeuten würde.

Mehrere, eigentlich sogar viele, Narben ziehen sich über Remus' Körper. Eine an der Schulter fällt besonders auf. Sie ist verdickt und wulstig, und sie zeigt sehr deutlich die Form eines Gebissabdrucks.

Severus fragt sich eben, wie es sich anfühlen muss, diese entstellte Haut zu berühren und er stellt fest, dass ihn der Gedanke nicht abstößt. Im Gegenteil.

Remus stöhnt und geht auf die Knie. Ein Zittern läuft durch seinen Körper, und im nächsten Moment steigt der Mond silbrig und hell über den Horizont.

„Faszinierend, nicht wahr?", sagt eine kühle Stimme neben Severus, und der Tränkemeister blickt erstaunt zu Lucius auf, der unbemerkt zu ihm getreten ist. Der Mond zaubert ein fast fluoreszierendes Leuchten in das lange Haar des Slytherins.

„Was tust du hier?", fragt Severus, und sein Blick hängt an Remus, dessen Körper sich vor seinen Augen zusammenzieht und streckt, der wild mit den Beinen…Pfoten rudert, und dessen Haut jetzt bereits halb von grauem Fell bedeckt ist.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob du bleiben kannst. Vollmond sind nicht nur die Werwölfe besonders aktiv. Ich will keine Dementoren in meiner Jagdhütte, wenn kein nobler Gryffindor da ist, um die Bewohner zu schützen."

„Gefangenen", korrigiert Severus. „Es sind Gefangene, Geiseln."

Lucius setzt sich neben ihn, ohne auf die Provokation zu reagieren, und gemeinsam betrachten sie den großen Wolf, der jetzt langsam auf die Pfoten kommt und sich dem Wald zuwendet. Ohne ein Zeichen von Atemnot verschwindet er zwischen den Büschen.

„Du hast den Bann auf seine menschliche Form beschränkt?", fragt Severus erstaunt.

„Warum nicht? Er braucht Bewegung und er sollte jagen. Das ist das Wesen eines Werwolfs. Du hältst ja auch einen Thestral nicht in einer Stadtwohnung."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein verständnisvoller Schützer magischer Geschöpfe bist". sagt Severus mit eisigem Spott in der Stimme.

„Du weißt vieles nicht, Severus", erwidert Lucius ruhig. Nach einer Weile sagt er: „Wenn du hier bleibst, werde ich gehen. Es ist sinnlos, dass wir uns beide noch eine schlaflose Nacht zumuten."

„Hast du keine Angst, dass ich Lupin und die anderen befreien könnte?", fragt Severus provozierend.

„Nein", entgegnet Lucius. „Warum sollte ich? Du hast mir dein Wort gegeben."

Damit steht er auf und geht, ohne sich auch nur umzusehen.

**oooOOOooo**

Severus erwacht am Morgen, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihn blenden. Er muss eingeschlafen sein, irgendwann, als die ersten Sterne sich vom Nachthimmel verabschiedet haben. Remus liegt zu seinen Füßen, auf Severus' schwarzem Reiseumhang und unter Lucius' alter brauner Robe. Beide Kleidungsstücke sind voller grauer Wolfshaare.

Es war eine unruhige Nacht. Irgendwo in der Nähe muss ein zweiter Werwolf gewesen sein, Severus hat ihn heulen gehört. Remus trägt eine Wunde am Unterarm, die verdächtig nach vier Eckzähnen aussieht und sich jetzt langsam blaurot verfärbt.

Die Tür öffnet sich und Charlene tritt aus dem Cottage, in der Hand zwei Tassen dampfenden Tees.

„Guten Morgen", sagt sie.

Severus will automatisch nach seiner Maske greifen, erinnert sich dann jedoch, sie nicht mitgebracht zu haben

„Bemühen Sie sich nicht, Severus", sagt Charlene, und ihr Lächeln ist echt und warm. „Wie geht es ihm?" Sie deutet auf Remus.

„Den Umständen entsprechend", erwidert Severus zögernd. „Kurz vor Monduntergang hat es ihn nachhause getrieben."

„Sie mögen ihn, nicht wahr?", fragt Charlene.

Severus' muss einen panischen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau tragen, denn sie lacht. Es ist kein Auslachen, sondern etwas Sanftes, Freundliches liegt in ihrer Stimme, ihrem Blick, ihrer Art. Kein Wunder, dass Lucius, der mit einer Schneekönigin lebt, der Wärme von Charlene Blanche verfallen ist.

Charlene ist das völlige Gegenteil von Narcissa.

Sie stellt den Tee ab und geht wieder hinein.

Severus bleibt, bis Remus erwacht. Er gibt ihm neue Tränke, etwas, das Wunden schneller heilen lässt und einen starken Dolorcalmus.

„Wir arbeiten daran, euch hier heraus zu holen. Wir müssen noch einen Weg finden, Lucius außer Gefecht zu setzen", sagt er, um Remus etwas Zuversicht zu geben.

„Warum schockst du ihn nicht einfach?", murmelt Remus, noch nicht wieder ganz bei klaren Gedanken.

„Ich muss ihn außerhalb seiner Besitzungen zu fassen kriegen. In Malfoy Manor und auch hier ist es fast unmöglich. Nicht wegen Narcissa, aber wegen der Elfen. Bill sagt, er braucht mindestens eine Stunde, um den Bann zu brechen. So lange kann ich alleine Lilli und Bleacher nicht in Schach halten. Beide hängen mit absoluter Loyalität an Lucius."

„Es sind nur Hauselfen", sagt Remus erstaunt.

„Ja, aber Lucius hat ihre Kräfte nicht gebunden. Er hat aus der Sache mit Dobby absolut seine Lehren gezogen. Und ungebundene Hauselfen können sehr, sehr wehrhaft sein, insbesondere, wenn sie ihren Besitzer verteidigen."

„Das Mädchen ist seine Schwachstelle", sagt Remus. „Er wird sie nicht opfern, für nichts."

„Ich würde Lucius schocken, verhaften lassen, zur Not auch töten – aber ihn mit seiner Tochter erpressen – nein, Remus. Außerdem glaube ich, dass er den Bluff durchschauen würde. Und weder du noch ich sind in der Lage, sie ernsthaft zu verletzen. Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts", sagt er schließlich. „Du solltest dich ausruhen."

Er betrachtet Remus, der erschöpft und zerschlagen wirkt. Die Erinnerung an die Wärme von Remus' Hand in der seinen ist noch frisch, und Severus beißt sich auf die Lippen, um nicht wieder einen sentimentalen Fehler zu begehen. Jede Berührung ist eine zuviel, wenn eine Fremde wie Charlene Blanche ihm seine Gefühle an der Nasenspitze ansehen kann.

„Severus."

Remus noch etwas heisere Stimme durchbricht die Mauer aus innerer Abwehr, die Snape eben mühsam hochgezogen hat. Sein Lächeln lässt alle Vorsicht zusammenbrechen. Remus streicht Severus über die Wange, eine Geste, deren Stärke in ihrer Zartheit liegt.

„Du siehst aus, als ob du auch dringend etwas Schlaf gebrauchen könntest", sagt Remus leise, und dann küsst er die schmalen Lippen des Slytherin. Severus spürt die sehnigen Muskeln unter der Robe des anderen, er muss daran denken, wie fremd und doch schön der Werwolf kurz vor seiner Wandlung im silbrigen Mondlicht ausgesehen hat, und sein Körper reagiert auf dieses Bild.

Hastig macht Severus sich los von Remus und stürzt geradezu über den schmalen Kiesweg davon. Sein Herz rast und seine Beine sind weich und zittern. Er appariert über mehrere Stationen nach Hogsmeade und läuft den gesamten Weg bis Hogwarts. Schließlich steht er atemlos in seinem Schlafzimmer vor dem Spiegel.

Farbe ist ihm in die Wangen geschossen, und seine schwarzen Augen leuchten förmlich. Charlene Blanche hat Recht, man sieht ihm etwas an, auch wenn es schwer zu deuten ist für Fremde, und er kann sich diesen Sturm der Emotionen einfach nicht leisten. Gleichzeitig will er nicht zurück in die kühle, berechenbare Einsamkeit vor Remus, vor dem Erwachen eines Gefühls, dessen er sich nicht mehr fähig glaubte.

Ein Blick zur Uhr warnt ihn, dass er in wenigen Minuten zum Unterricht erscheinen muss.

„_Accio Neurocalmus_."

Eine Phiole mit weißlich-milchigem Inhalt surrt durch den Raum. Normalerweise lässt Severus die Finger von Drogen wie dieser, aber heute ist nicht normal und er braucht etwas zur Beruhigung, sonst wird er die nächsten Stunden nicht durchstehen oder gar einen Schüler explodieren lassen, weil er sich einfach nicht mehr im Griff hat. Das mit Remus Lupin muss aufhören, oder es wird ihn den Kopf kosten.

**oooOOOooo**

Remus liegt still und dösend im Schatten eines Fliederbusches. Es ist warm hier draußen, aber im Haus weint Jamie seit Stunden, und Remus ist mit den Nerven am Ende.

Er hört Selènes begeisterte Rufe, als gegen Mittag Lucius Malfoy kommt. Ihr helles Kinderlachen und sein ungewöhnlich warmer Tonfall, den er ausschließlich für das Mädchen reserviert zu haben scheint, verklingen, als Remus zurück in einen leichten Schlaf driftet.

Stimmen kommen näher, und wieder durchdringt Jamies Weinen die Stille.

„Was ist mit deinem Kind, Charlie?", hört Remus Malfoy fragen. „Er hat vorhin schon geweint."

„Ich weiß es nicht", klingt Charlenes Stimme müde. „Er zahnt, und sein Bauch ist hart."

„Lass mich mal sehen", sagt Lucius.

Remus hört Rascheln, jemand schlägt eine Decke aus.

„_Video internalis_", murmelt Lucius, und Remus erinnert sich, diesen Spruch schon von Poppy gehört zu haben.

„Merlin", sagt Lucius nach weniger als einer Minute.

„Was ist los?", fragt Charlene, Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Wie es aussieht, hat dein Sohn eine Blinddarmentzündung. Er muss ins St. Mungos, und zwar umgehend."

„Oh mein Gott", ruft Charlene und bricht in Tränen aus. Es ist zuviel. Die gesamte Belastung der letzten Tage und Nächte bricht sich Bahn.

Remus greift sich an die Stirn und öffnet die Augen. Ihm ist schwindlig, aber er muss Malfoy davon überzeugen, das Kind in Behandlung zu geben. Was er allerdings sieht, als er zwischen den Ästen des Flieders hindurch späht, lässt ihn inne halten.

Malfoy kniet neben Charlene, vor ihnen auf der Decke liegt das Baby und jammert leise.

„Nicht", sagt Malfoy und er wirkt beinahe hilflos. „Nicht weinen, Charlie." Er berührt die junge Frau am Arm und zieht sie dann ein Stück zu sich. „Psst, keine Angst, ich kümmere mich darum."

Für einen Moment lehnt sie sich gegen ihn, doch dann stößt sie ihn zurück. „Und warum solltest du das tun, Lucius?", faucht sie, Tränen laufen ihr über das Gesicht.

Malfoy schließt für eine Sekunde die Augen.

„Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft über meine Entscheidungen schuldig, Charlie. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass er gut versorgt werden wird. Vertrau mir – bitte."

Remus beobachtet, wie Charlene Lucius Malfoy mustert, ihr Blick scheint ihn förmlich zu durchdringen.

Lucius streicht über den kleinen Bauch des Babys und wirkt einen manuellen _Dolorcalmus_ – der Zauber ist schwächer als ein Trank, aber tatsächlich beruhigt sich Jamie sofort.

Malfoy wickelt ihn in seine Decke und hebt ihn auf.

„Lass mich mitgehen", verlangt Charlene.

Malfoy schüttelt den Kopf. „Das kann ich nicht, Charlie."

Remus fällt erst jetzt auf, dass Malfoy sie die ganze Zeit ‚Charlie' nennt, nicht Charlene.

„Siehst du nicht, dass der Grat, auf dem ich laufe, bereits jetzt viel zu schmal ist?"

„Weil du es so willst. Es müsste nicht so sein, Lucius. Du musst nicht auf der Seite dieses Wahnsinnigen stehen. Warum machst du diesem grausamen Theater kein Ende?", fragt sie, und ihre dunklen Augen blicken unverwandt auf sein blasses Gesicht.

„Wenn ich das nur könnte", sagt er leise. „Ich habe diese Dinge nicht in der Hand, Charlie."

„Steig aus, Lucius", fleht sie. „Bevor es noch mehr Menschen das Leben kostet."

Merlin, wie naiv kann sie sein? fragt sich Remus.

„Du könntest dich stellen", fährt Charlene fort. „Es gibt bestimmt so etwas wie…keine Ahnung, ‚mildernde Umstände', Lucius."

Malfoy, der bis eben nah bei ihr gestanden hat, tritt einen Schritt zurück.

„Du weißt ja nicht, wovon du redest", sagt er, und jetzt klingt seine Stimme wieder so kühl wie sonst, und auch sein Gesicht hat den offenen Ausdruck verloren. Malfoy trägt wieder eine unbewegte Miene zur Schau.

„Ich werde deinen Sohn zurück bringen, sobald die Behandlung erfolgreich angeschlossen ist", sagt er knapp, dann wendet er sich um und hastet den Kiesweg entlang in Richtung des Apparitionspunkts.

Charlene bleibt zurück, sie wirkt hilflos mit dem Babymützchen in der Hand. Remus ist bei ihr, bevor Malfoy in der Ferne mit dem Kind disappariert ist.

„Er wird Jamie zurückbringen", sagt er und streichelt Charlene tröstend über die langen Haare. „Du musst daran glauben."

Sie sieht Remus an, und etwas Irritiertes liegt in ihrem Blick. „Natürlich wird er ihn zurückbringen", sagt sie. „Er hat es versprochen. Lucius steht immer zu seinem Wort."

Remus blickt zum Apparitionspunkt, dorthin, wo Malfoy verschwunden ist. Ein Gedanke kommt ihm. Was hat Severus über Malfoy gesagt? „Ich muss ihn außerhalb seiner Besitzungen zu fassen kriegen." Nun, St. Mungos gehört zweifellos nicht zu Lucius' Eigentum.

„Ich kann nicht über die Stelle hinaus, an der die Eibe steht", murmelt Remus. „Wie weit kannst du gehen?"

Charlene sieht Remus an.

„Auch nicht weiter. Selbst Selène kommt ohne ihn nicht hier weg, sie hat es gestern versucht, weil sie in den Wald wollte. Er hat ihr dort irgendetwas gezeigt, von dem sie nicht sagen will, was es ist. Sie sagt, es sei geheim."

„Als er Selène mitgenommen hat, da hat er doch etwas mit dem Bann getan", sagt Remus. „Und jetzt hat er Jamie durch die Sperre mitgenommen."

Remus steht auf und nimmt seinen Stab. Vorsichtig tastet er sich an die unsichtbare Barriere heran. Sein Stab glüht auf, aber dieses Mal bleibt sein Lösungszauber nicht ohne Wirkung.

„Er hat den Bann gelockert", sagt Remus. „Er muss so mit den Gedanken bei Jamie gewesen sein, dass er vergessen hat, ihn wieder in den alten Zustand zu versetzen."  
Remus zögert noch einen Moment, dann hebt er seinen Stab.

„_Expecto patronum!"_

Ein dürrer, etwas räudiger Wolf bricht aus der Spitze seines Stabes hervor.

„Geh zu Dumbledore, dann zu Severus", weist Remus seinen Patronus an. „Dies ist meine Nachricht: Lucius Malfoy im St. Mungos. Bannzauber gelockert, aber aktiv. Zugriff, wenn möglich."

Der Patronus jault unhörbar auf und verschwindet dann. Er hängt noch einen Augenblick in Malfoys magischer Barriere, er strampelt mit den Beinen, als müsse er einen Fluss mit reißender Strömung durchqueren, aber dann ist er hindurch.

**oooOOOooo**

Es dauert nur eine dreiviertel Stunde, dann ist Severus bei ihnen. Remus hat ihn selten so angespannt gesehen.

„Remus, Mrs. Blanche, packt alles zusammen, holt das Mädchen. Bill und einige andere kommen sofort und brechen die Sperre."

„Wie lange wird es dauern?", fragt Remus.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht. Sie bemühen sich."

Ihnen bleibt nur nervöses Warten.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	9. Flucht

Schattennacht 9

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_**Eldi:**__ So, Ihr Lieben. Jetzt geht es rund. Jede Menge Todesser, Ordensmitglieder und Flüche… Werden Remus, Charlene und Selene entkommen?_

_**Slytherene**__: …und danach: Muss der Orden ein Fazit ziehen. War die Aktion ein Erfolg? Was hat sie uns gekostet? Doch die Mitglieder des Ordens kommen kaum dazu, denn bald überschlagen sich die Ereignisse._

Danke an Lola für das Review!

* * *

**9. Flucht**

Sie mussten nicht zu lange warten. Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde beginnt die vorher unsichtbare Barriere aufzuleuchten. Drei Ringe, rot der innerste, gelb der mittlere, blau der äußere, heben sich von der umgebenden Atmosphäre ab.

Außerhalb sehen sie Dumbledore und Bill Weasley, die in tiefer Konzentration in ihre Arbeit vertieft sind. Mad Eye, Tonks und MacGonagall sichern die Umgebung – vermutlich sind noch mehr Ordensmitglieder gekommen, die Remus von hier nicht sehen kann.

Nach weiteren Minuten ist der blaue Ring geknackt. Er erstrahlt, lässt dabei ein seltsames Summen vernehmen und flackert ein letztes Mal auf, bevor er verlischt.

„Oh-oh!", ruft Bill. „Das war der Alarm. Wir müssen schneller sein."

Nur Minuten später beginnt das Dunkle Mal auf Severus Arm wie Feuer zu brennen.

„Die Todesser kommen bald", zischt er Remus zu. „Der Dunkle Lord ruft."

Severus beschwört seine Maske – ihn hält der Bann nicht - und hastet zum Apparitionsplatz. Von dort kann er direkt zu dem alten Abbruchhaus disapparieren, dessen Kamin mit dem Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords Verbindung hat.

Als er aus dem Kamin tritt, fängt Bellatrix ihn ab, mehrere andere Todesser im Schlepptau.

„Ich habe schon Befehle. Der Hilferuf kommt von Cissy. Schnell, nach Malfoy Manor!"

Etwa fünfzehn maskierte Gestalten schließen sich ihr an, und Severus zögert nicht, in die Flammen zu treten. Der Kamin des Herrenhauses spuckt sie aus, und Narcissa empfängt sie bereits. Sie hat ihre Kapuze noch nicht hochgezogen und die blonden Haare fallen offen über ihre schlanke Gestalt.

„Der Alarm wurde bei Silver Falcon Cottage ausgelöst, unserer Jagdhütte oben im Lake District. Irgendjemand versucht sich unbefugt Zutritt zu verschaffen."

„Dort sind die Geiseln untergebracht", erläutert Bellatrix den Umstehenden, die zum Teil nicht informiert sind. „Der Befehl des Dunklen Lords lautet, falls möglich Gefangene zu machen, also lasst eure Todesflüche stecken. Falls es unvermeidlich ist, werden wir natürlich gerne töten, bevor jemand gar entkommt." Sie lächelt maliziös. „Versucht vor allem, den Werwolf lebend zu kriegen – die Muggelfrau und ihre Kinder von diesem Nigger sind egal."

„Ich habe die äußeren Apparitionssperren des Manors aufgehoben", sagte Narcissa. „Wir sollten vom Garten aus zum Apparitionspunkt am Cottage gelangen können."

„Wo ist Lucius?", fragte Severus.

„Man hat ihn im St. Mungos angegriffen, vermutlich Dumbledores Leute. War ziemlich übel zugerichtet, hat jedoch entkommen können. Er ist bei _Unserem Lord_."

Bellatrix sieht sich herausfordernd um. Sie hat heute die Führung und ist in ihrem Element.

„Noch Fragen? Dann los!"

**oooOOOooo**

Remus hat Charlene angewiesen, zwischen den Büschen Schutz zu suchen. Er hat die anderen vom Orden gewarnt, als Severus zu den Todessern disappariert ist. Nun beobachtet er Dumbledore und Bill. Fieberhaft arbeiten sie weiter. Eben beginnt auch der gelbe Ring zu flackern, als das Geräusch zahlreicher Apparitionen zu vernehmen ist.

„Da sind sie!", ruft Minerva aus.

Und nicht nur eine handvoll Dunkler Magier ist aufgetaucht. Die Zauberer des Ordens stehen der fast vollständig versammelten Todesserriege des Inneren Kreises um Voldemort gegenüber: Fünfzehn maskierte Gestalten greifen jetzt simultan an.

Während Dumbledore die Arbeit an der Sperre unterbricht, um seinen Freunden beizustehen, arbeitet Bill, von Tonks gedeckt, eilig weiter.

Severus, der sich unter den Todessern befindet, wie Remus vermutet, bemüht sich nach Kräften, deren Flüche unauffällig abzuschwächen oder aus der Bahn zu lenken. Ein gefährliches Unterfangen, denn keines der Ordensmitglieder weiß, unter welcher Maske sich der Tränkemeister verbirgt, und so muss er sich gleichzeitig verteidigen, Todesserflüche ablenken und so tun, als griffe er die Ordensleute an.

Endlich hat Bill es geschafft! Der gelbe Ring bricht. Mit ihm ist offenbar auch der Schutzschild zerstört, der den Bereich um die Hütte sicherte. Ein gelber Blitz schlägt direkt neben Remus in den Stamm der Esche, die er als Deckung gewählt hat.

Remus kontert die Flüche, die drei der Todesser auf ihn abschießen und packt dann Charlene und Selene.

„Weg hier! Lauft!"

Sie rennen auf die letzte, die innere Barriere zu. Der rote Ring hat keinerlei Effekt auf Selene, doch Remus und Charlene prallen an einer Wand ab, die sich wie eine riesige Wasserwelle gegen sie schiebt.

„Remus, hierher!"

Blind folgt Remus Bills Stimme, und als kräftige Arme ihn packen, gibt die Wand aus Wasser nach.

„Hier ist ein Bruch in der arkanen Struktur!", schreit Bill.

Remus umfasst Charlenes Handgelenk mit aller Kraft und zerrt sie hinter sich durch die Lücke im Zaubergürtel.

„Selene!", ruft sie panisch. „Wo ist Selene?"

Remus sieht sich hastig um: Sie stehen außerhalb der Barriere, und um sie herum tobt der Kampf wie eine stürmische See. Trotz der zahlenmäßigen Übermacht scheinen die Todesser die Gruppe um Dumbledore nicht überwältigen zu können. Aus dem Wald sind noch Moody, Arthur und die Weasleyzwillinge zu ihnen gestoßen. Doch von dem Mädchen fehlt jede Spur.

„_Sectum sempra!"_

Es ist eine Frauenstimme, die den Fluch auf Tonks lenkt, und Remus sieht Narcissa Malfoys eisblaue Augen hinter der Maske triumphierend aufleuchten. Tonks schreit auf und bricht blutüberströmt zusammen.

„Rückzug!" übertönt Dumbledores Stimme das Getöse von sirrenden Flüchen und Gegenflüchen.

„Selene!" schreit Charlene.

Minerva und Bill disapparieren, und dann verschwindet auch Moody mit der verletzten Tonks.

„Weg hier!" dröhnt Dumbledores Stimme in Remus' Kopf.

Sie haben keine Wahl. Hier zu bleiben bedeutet den sicheren Tod. Remus packt Charlene und zieht sie an sich, er konzentriert sich, und er spürt noch die sengende Hitze eines Fluchstrahls an seinem Arm und einen brennenden Schmerz, dann versinkt er in der Apparition.

Mit einem Krachen fällt er, spürt Widerstand unter seinem Rücken, durchbricht knackendes Holz, Planken und Bretter, dann schlägt er unsanft im Treppenhaus der ‚Heulenden Hütte' auf.  
Seine ewige Zuflucht.

Charlene landet auf ihm, und ihr Knie bohrt sich schmerzhaft in seinen Unterleib.

„Hmpf!", jappst er, dann lässt er die wild um sich schlagende Frau los.

„Selene!" schreit sie verzweifelt, und ein Blick in ihr Gesicht bestätigt Remus, dass sie noch nicht weiß, nicht begreift, dass ihre Tochter nicht hier sein kann.

Keuchend versucht Remus, auf die Beine zu kommen. Wäre Charlene eine Hexe, sie hätten sich in tausend Teile zersplintert, so sehr hat sie sich gegen die Apparition gewehrt.

„Bring mich zurück!", schreit sie Remus an.

„Ich kann nicht", erwidert er tonlos. Ihm fehlt immer noch die Luft und der Schmerz in seinem Unterleib breitet sich pochend aus. „Sie werden ihr nichts tun. Sie ist Lucius' Tochter", versucht er Charlene zu beruhigen.

„Das wissen sie aber nicht!", kreischt Charlene und beginnt hysterisch zu schluchzen.

Remus nimmt sie tröstend in den Arm.

„Sie muss in den Wald gelaufen sein", sagt Remus. Er weiß nicht, ob er erleichtert sein soll. Dieser Wald ist ganz sicher kein Aufenthaltsort für kleine Kinder, auch wenn sie Lucius Malfoys Nachkommen sind.

**oooOOOooo**

Zwanzig Minuten später sitzen sie im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, und Poppy versucht die Blutung an Remus' Arm zu stillen.

Charlene hat ein blaues, gebrochenes Handgelenk – vermutlich von Remus' gnadenlosem Griff - abbekommen. Moody hockt grollend auf einem anderen Bett und faucht Poppy an, sich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Dabei sieht die Wunde, die in den ohnehin spärlichen Resten seiner Nase klafft, nicht eben schön aus.

„Wer hat die Hodenquetschung?", piepst ein Hauself, und Remus würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken, als der Eisbeutel auf ihn zuschwebt.

„Tut mir sehr leid", flüstert Charlene, die sich mittlerweile etwas beruhigt hat.

Moody schildert Remus, was geschehen ist, nachdem sein Patronus den Orden zu Hilfe gerufen hat.

„Wir haben uns sofort auf den Weg gemacht und alle zusammen getrommelt, die in der kurzen Zeit zu erreichen waren. Es war die Aufgabe von Shacklebolt und Vance, Malfoy im Krankenhaus dingfest zu machen. Kingsley sollte Manns genug sein, einen wie dieses reinblütige Stinktier außer Gefecht zu setzen. Außerdem hat Kings offizieller Status den Charme, dass er ihn gleich offiziell verhaften kann.

„Wie konnte Malfoy ihm entkommen?", fragt Remus.

„Ich weiß es nicht", schüttelt Moody den grauen Kopf.

In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und Albus Dumbledore erscheint.

„Wie geht es Tonks?", fragt Poppy besorgt.

Der Direktor lässt sich erschöpft auf einen der Sessel sinken.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Sie hat Glück gehabt." Sein Blick fällt auf Remus. „Ich bin froh, dich leidlich unversehrt wieder zu sehen, Junge. Zeig mir bitte dieses Mal, das Mr. Malfoy dir verpasst hat. Severus hat darüber berichtet."

Remus geht steifbeinig zu Dumbledore und schiebt seinen Ärmel hoch. Es mutet ihn seltsam an, die Geste zu wiederholen, die er so oft bei Severus gesehen hat.

„Wo ist Minerva?", fragt Moody, während Dumbledore das Wappen mit der Schlange auf Remus' Unterarm untersucht.

„Sie hat noch einen Termin für ein paar Strafarbeiten. Sie meinte, sie käme herunter, sobald sie die Schüler angewiesen hat", sagte Dumbledore.

Dann beginnt er den Stab über dem ‚grünen Mal' zu drehen.

„So ein Arkanum habe ich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Es ähnelt tatsächlich dem Mal auf Severus' Arm, und es ist doch ganz anders." Er seufzt. „Du solltest darüber nachdenken, er herausschneiden zu lassen. Solange du auf Hogwarts bist, kann er dich nicht zwingen, zu apparieren, aber ein Ruf wäre vermutlich sehr schmerzhaft, wenn du ihm nicht folgst. Severus kann dir sicher Näheres dazu sagen."

„Malfoy, dieser verdammte Teufel!", flucht Moody. „Ich hätte doch selbst ins St. Mungos flooen sollen und ihn außer Gefecht setzen."

„Lucius ist nicht aus eigennützigen Motiven dort gewesen, sondern um Jamie zu helfen", sagt Charlene plötzlich laut. Ihre Stirn ist vor Sorge und auch Unwillen gerunzelt.

Über all dem Hin und Her haben die Zauberer Charlene beinahe vergessen, die verloren auf einem der Betten hockt. Neben ihr steht ein Becher mit einem Zaubertrank gegen Schmerzen, und Poppy hat ihr Handgelenk erst einmal ruhig gestellt.

„Remus", sagt sie leiser, „wenn man ins St. Mungos flooen kann von hier, könntest du mich dann bitte hinbringen? Jamie ist vielleicht noch dort."

„Remus kann nirgendwo hin", widerspricht Poppy sofort. „Aber ich bin sicher, Professor Flitwick wird Sie gerne begleiten, oder Minerva. Aber zuvor lassen Sie mich nach ihrem Handgelenk sehen."

Sie beginnt, Charlene mit einem Zauber zu behandeln. Plötzlich öffnet sich die Tür, und Snape rauscht herein. Er trägt noch seinen dunklen Umhang, und über seine Wange zieht sich ein zentimeterlanger Riss.

„Severus, Merlin sei Dank", ruft Dumbledore aus.

Es ist beinahe ein Lächeln, das über Snapes Gesicht huscht, als er merkt, dass sie alle froh und erleichtert sind, ihn heil zurück zu wissen.

Sein Blick bleibt an Remus hängen, der ihm zulächelt und dessen Augen aufleuchten.

„Sind alle unverletzt?", erkundigt sich Severus.

„Nur ein paar Blessuren", erwidert Poppy. „Morgen werden sie alle wieder wohlauf sein."

Dann sieht der Tränkemeister Charlene. „Wo ist Ihre Tochter, Mrs. Blanche?", fragt er, und seine Augen werden schmal.

„Sie ist weggelaufen, als der innere Ring der Sperre mich und Charlene noch festhielt", erklärt Remus und nimmt Charlenes Hand. „Minerva wird sie gleich ins St. Mungos begleiten. Was ist mit den Todessern geschehen?"

„Sie wurden gewarnt. Der Alarm war offenbar so eingestellt, dass alle Mitglieder der Familie Malfoy informiert wurden. Nicht nur Lucius – auch Narcissa. Und während Lucius ganz offenbar schon im St. Mungos erfahren hat, dass die Sperre verändert wurde, hat Narcissa ihre Schwester und den Dunklen Lord verständigt."

„Hat Mr. Malfoy eure Verletzungen nicht behandelt, Severus?", fragt Poppy und setzt ihren Stab auf die Wunde in Snapes Gesicht. Normalerweise ist Snape nämlich schon wieder hergestellt, wenn Voldemort seine Diener entlässt.

Severus beißt die Zähne zusammen, dann antwortet er: „Ich habe ihn nach meiner Rückkehr nicht gesehen. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn bei sich im Hauptquartier behalten."

„Merlin, Severus, dann irrt Selene noch immer allein in diesem fürchterlichen Wald herum?", sagt Remus und steht auf. „Wir müssen sie suchen."

„_Wir_ müssen gar nichts", erwiderte Severus entschieden. „Du insbesondere wirst dich nicht aus Hogwarts heraus bewegen. Aber ich werde gehen und sie suchen."

„Ich begleite dich, Snape", sagt Moody.

„Ohne Sie bin ich beweglicher", gibt Severus hart zurück. „Es könnten noch Todesser in der Gegend sein. Dann bin ich alleine sicherer als mit einem Ordensmitglied."

**oooOOOooo**

Gegen Mitternacht kehrt Severus nach Hogwarts zurück. Er schüttelt sich den morastigen Schlamm von den Stiefeln und lässt sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin in seinem Büro sinken. Keine Spur von dem Mädchen – allerdings auch nicht von den Todessern. Das Cottage ist verlassen, jemand hat nachlässig einen neuen Bannkreis darum gezogen, den Severus jedoch problemlos durchdringen konnte.

Zuvor jedoch ist Severus in Malfoy Manor gewesen, und die Neuigkeiten, die er dort erfahren hat – oder vielmehr nicht erfahren hat – geben ihm zu denken.

Bleacher, einer der beiden neuen Hauselfen, die als Ersatz für Dobby angeschafft wurden, hat ihm erzählt, dass Mistress Malfoy sich mit einem Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen zurück gezogen habe, und Master Lucius noch nicht wieder ins Manor zurück gekehrt ist.

Was in aller Welt hat Lucius die ganze Nacht lang mit dem Dunklen Lord zu besprechen?

Severus lässt eine Flasche Feuerwhisky vom Regal schweben und gießt sich einen Drink ein. Er könnte hoch in die Krankenstation gehen, wo Remus vermutlich noch ist, doch er ist unendlich müde und mehr als alles andere will er für ein paar Stunden zur Ruhe kommen.

Der bernsteinfarbene Alkohol hinterlässt ein angenehm samtenes Brennen auf seiner Kehle, und Severus lehnt den Kopf an und versucht, sich zu entspannen.

„_Musicus_", flüstert er, und sofort quillt das vierte Klavierkonzert von Beethoven durch den Raum, füllt ihn aus und wäscht in Wellen über ihn hinweg.

Ein dissonantes, lautes Klopfen, das sicher nicht Beethovens genialer Feder entsprungen ist, reißt Severus aus seiner angenehmen Trance.

„Severus!"

Es ist Remus' Stimme, und der alarmierte Unterton lässt den Tränkemeister hochschrecken.

„_Quietas!"_

Die Musik verstummt.

Severus eilt zur Tür. Remus' Miene ist angespannt und voller Sorge.

„Harry ist verschwunden", sagt er tonlos.

Nach seinem Umhang zu greifen, an dem noch die Todessermaske hängt, einen Wachzauber auf die Tür zu legen und Remus zu folgen ist _eine_ Bewegung, _eine_ Choreographie.

„Seit wann wisst ihr…?"

„Seit eben", sagt Remus und hastet voraus, in Richtung des Büros von Albus Dumbledore.

„Ganz offenbar hat Voldemort die Abwesenheit Dumbledores ausgenutzt, um den Jungen aus dem Schlafsaal zu entführen. Wir wissen nicht, wie er das geschafft hat. Alle Wachzauber sind unversehrt, nichts ist verändert."

„Könnte Potter ihm freiwillig gefolgt sein?", fragt Severus.

„Warum sollte Harry das tun?", gibt Remus zurück, während sie die Treppe hinauf steigen.

„Nun, wenn er nicht freiwillig gegangen ist, dann muss ihn jemand entführt haben, der Zugang zur Schule hatte", stellt Severus fest. „Aber vielleicht ist der Junge nur einmal mehr unterwegs, um Regeln zu brechen."

„Harry weiß genau, dass er nicht derart verantwortungslos handeln darf", widerspricht Remus. „Außerdem: Ron und Hermione sind nicht verschwunden, und ihnen würde er sicher etwas gesagt haben."

Sie haben das Büro des Direktors erreicht und treten ein. Drinnen herrscht hektische Betriebsamkeit. Minerva sammelt Pergamentrollen ein und Albus konferiert mit den Bildern seiner Vorgänger.

„Severus, gut, dass Ihr kommt. Der Orden versammelt sich im Grimmauldplatz."

„Ist das klug?", fragt Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Malfoy zumindest kennt den Ort und er wird dieses Wissen mittlerweile an den Dunklen Lord weiter gegeben haben."

„Ich war bereits dort", sagt Minerva. „Die Schutzzauber sind alle intakt. Mag sein, dass der Ort bekannt ist, aber er wurde noch nicht von anderen als Mitgliedern des Ordens betreten."

„Und wir haben alle Flooverbindungen bis auf diese vorläufig gekappt, aus Sicherheitsgründen", setzt Albus hinzu. „Voldemort mag wissen, wo das Hauptquartier ist, aber er kann nicht hinein gelangen – er kann es nicht einmal sehen, und wäre es direkt vor ihm. Remus war nicht der Geheimniswahrer dieses _Fidelius_."

Ein Räuspern an der Tür lässt sie auffahren. Es ist Sinistra, stellvertretende Leiterin des Hauses Slytherin.

„Entschuldigung, Direktor." Sie wirft Remus einen erstaunten Blick zu. Natürlich – der Werwolf in der Schule muss sie irritieren.

„Guten Abend, Aurora", sagt Remus höflich.

„Remus. Das ist…eine Überraschung", sagt sie. Dann wendet sie sich wieder Snape zu.

„Severus, ich muss dich sprechen."

„Ich bin sehr beschäftigt", antwortet er kühl. Die Astronomielehrerin kann manchmal aufdringlich sein.

Sie seufzt. „Also schön. Wir vermissen einen Schüler."

Vier Augenpaare starren sie entsetzt an.

„Mr. Malfoy ist nicht von einem Spaziergang am See zurückgekehrt."

Die vier Ordensmitglieder tauschen einen Blick.

„Ich werde seine Eltern informieren", sagt Severus. „Lassen Sie Mr. Filch und Mr. Hagrid den Wald absuchen. Ich kontaktiere auch das Ministerium. Danke, Aurora."

Sinistra nickt und macht sich auf den Weg.

Als sie fort ist, sagt Dumbledore: „Grimmauldplatz, informieren wir die anderen. Das ist ein Zufall zu viel. Etwas ist im Gange, und ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was dahinter steckt. Aber ich will nicht verhehlen, dass ich mir größte Sorgen mache."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	10. Das verfluchte Pergament

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

_Hallihallo! Nachdem es im letzten Kapitel turbulent herging, wird es jetzt dramatisch und mysteriös.  
__Soviel sei vorab verraten: Lucius benutzt zum ersten Mal sein „Grünes Mal", das er Remus eingebrannt hat, und Severus kann zunächst nicht verhindern, dass Remus disapparieren muss. Dann aber verlaufen die Dinge gänzlich anders, als von Severus erwartet, und Dumbledore beweist einmal mehr ein besonderes Gespür für seine ehemaligen Schüler. _

_Doch werden der Direktor und die dramatischen Umstände tatsächlich einen Lucius Malfoy bewegen, mit dem Phönixorden zu kooperieren?_

* * *

**10. Das verfluchte Pergament**

Grimmauldplatz ist noch unfreundlicher als sonst. Da Remus die Adresse preisgeben musste, bleibt ein Gefühl der Unsicherheit. Dennoch haben sich alle eingefunden, und das große Esszimmer der Familie Black surrt vom Stimmengewirr wie ein Bienenstock.

Dumbledore eröffnet mit sorgenvoller Miene die außerplanmäßige Sitzung.

Severus hört nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Etliche Mitglieder müssen erst auf den neuesten Stand der Ereignisse gebracht werden, einige wissen nicht einmal von Remus' Gefangennahme und Auror Blanches Tod. Severus' Gedanken rasen: Draco will und soll nach dem Willen seiner Eltern das Dunkle Mal nehmen. Hat er Potter aus dem Schloss gelockt? Draco ist ehrgeizig, er huldigt dem Dunklen Lord, und darin ist er so maßlos wie seine Mutter. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm zweifellos. Doch ist Potter auch dumm genug, sich darauf einzulassen? Vermutlich.

Gerade als Dumbledore über das Verschwinden von Potter und Draco berichtet, schreit Remus auf und greift sich an den Unterarm. Die weiße Schlange in Malfoys Wappen zischt so laut, dass Severus sie selbst im hintersten Teil des Raumes hören kann. Lucius ruft ihn, zwingt ihn zu disapparieren.

„Remus, nein!", hört Severus jemanden voller Angst rufen, und die Stimme klingt verdächtig nach seiner eigenen.

Dumbledore beginnt eine neue, noch stärkere Apparitionssperre zu beschwören, die von innen nach außen wirkt. Severus kennt die typische Stabbewegung.

Gleichzeitig flackert Remus' Gestalt jedoch auf, und im nächsten Augenblick ist er verschwunden.  
Nackte Angst und Sorge spiegeln sich in den Gesichtern der erschrockenen und betroffenen Ordensmitglieder.

Nur Sekunden später dringen laute Rufe und das Geräusch querschlagender Flüche von draußen herein.

„Merlin, sie sind direkt _vor_ dem Haus!", ruft Arthur Weasley aus.

Alle stürzen zum Fenster. ‚Sie' sind nicht etwa die Todesser in Kampftruppstärke, sondern lediglich Lucius Malfoy und Remus, die sich duellieren, als gelte es ihr Leben. Und beide scheinen es ernst zu meinen.

Severus zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. Trotz des beeindruckenden Funkenflugs: Lucius greift nicht an, er verteidigt sich nur. Das sieht dem blonden Zauberer gar nicht ähnlich.

Geistesgegenwärtig läuft Severus zur Tür und springt auf die Straße. Noch könnten draußen versteckt postierte Todesser glauben, er eile Lucius zur Hilfe.

Zu seiner Verblüffung hat der Kampf ein jähes Ende gefunden. Lucius steht direkt vor Remus und hat den Werwolf an den Schultern gepackt. Er schüttelt ihn und schreit ihn an, sein Gesicht ist weiß vor Zorn. Severus hat Lucius noch nie in einer derartigen Verfassung gesehen!

Remus hingegen versucht Lucius' Hände anzuschütteln und brüllt laut zurück. Er packt seinerseits Lucius am Arm und zerrt ihn grob vom Haus weg.

Severus kann nur Wortfetzen verstehen. „Wie die Tiere", „unmenschlich" und „ein Kind" kommt es von Lucius, während Remus vehement den Kopf schüttelt und „das ist eine Lüge", „niemals" und „kranke Fantasie" schreit.

„_Silencio!",_ sagt Severus mit erhobenem Stab in normaler Lautstärke, und im selben Augenblick verstummen die Kontrahenten.

„Was wird das, ein Wettkampf im Synchronbrüllen?", fragt der Tränkemeister kalt.

Lucius' erblickt ihn und sein wortloser Fluch verfehlt Severus um Haaresbreite. Den kurzen Moment nutzt Remus, um Lucius den Stab aus der Hand zu schlagen, der klackernd auf dem Asphalt liegen bleibt. Remus stellt seinen schweren Stiefel darauf.

„Du!", liest Severus von Lucius' Lippen, und seine grauen Augen schießen Blitze vor Wut.

Remus hebt den ‚_Silencio'_ selbst auf, der ihn bindet und packt Lucius wieder am Arm.

„Weder Severus noch ich noch sonst wer vom Orden hat etwas damit zu tun, begreif doch endlich, Malfoy! Sie ist nicht bei uns, das ist eine infame Lüge!"

Lucius entgegnet etwas, das leider nicht verständlich ist, da er immer noch unter dem Stillezauber steht, und er knallt Remus ein Pergament vor die Füße. Severus lässt es mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes in seine Hand schweben, wobei er Lucius wachsam im Auge behält. Doch sein ehemaliger Freund macht keine Anstalten mehr, sie anzugreifen, zumal der Werwolf an seinem Stabarm hängt, und Remus kann physische Kräfte entwickeln, denen Lucius nicht gewachsen sein dürfte. Remus ruft Lucius' Stab auf und steckt ihn ein.

Als Severus das blutbefleckte Pergament aufrollt, kullert ihm etwas entgegen. Lucius fängt es, bevor es auf den regennassen Boden fallen kann, und wie paralysiert starrt Remus auf das kleine blutige Ohr, das einen gruseligen Kontrast zu Lucius' schwarzem Lederhandschuh bildet.

„Ich schwöre, ich habe das nicht geschrieben", sagt Severus tonlos.

Remus hebt den ‚_Silencio'_ auf, der Lucius bindet.

„Es ist deine Schrift, Severus Snape", zischt Malfoy. „Und ich habe einen „_Veritas_" drüber laufen lassen, das Pergament ist echt und der Inhalt zutreffend. Wo ist sie? Was habt ihr mit meiner Tochter gemacht?"

Severus holt tief Luft. Dass Lucius ihm zutraut, das Kind entführt und verstümmelt zu haben, zeigt, wie erfolgreich er in den letzten Jahren den Todesser gespielt hat. Sein Blick huscht noch einmal über die Sätze, die Lucius so außer Fassung gebracht haben, dass er allein zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordens appariert ist, nur um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Eine Himmelfahrtsmission für einen Todesser! Allerdings auch pure Not, wenn man die Drohungen in dem Brief ernst nimmt und die Ziele der Entführer als wahr ansieht.

Das Schlimme ist – wenn Lucius keinen Fehler gemacht hat bei seinem „_Veritas_", und das ist selbst bei seiner Aufgebrachtheit unwahrscheinlich – stimmt jedes Wort.

Irgendjemand hat Lucius' kleine Tochter, und er wird sie töten, wenn Lucius nicht einen erheblichen Teil seines Vermögens zu opfern bereit ist.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das machst – für etwas wie Gold, Severus, verflucht!", zischt Lucius.

„Dann glaube es nicht!", schnarrt Severus. „Verdammt, hattest du je den Eindruck, Reichtum bedeute mir etwas?"

„Hört auf", unterbricht Remus. „So kommen wir nicht weiter. Wenn der ‚_Veritas'_ wirksam war, wovon ich mal ausgehe bei Ihren Fähigkeiten, Malfoy, ist der Inhalt des Briefes wahr. Wenn Severus sagt, dass er ihn nicht geschrieben hat, dann ist auch dies die Wahrheit. Stellt sich die Frage, wer ihn geschrieben hat – und mit welchem Ziel."

Er hebt seinen Stab und tippt auf das Pergament. „_Revelatio autoris_." Nichts geschieht.

„Die Herkunftsarkanik ist versiegelt", faucht Malfoy. „So weit war ich auch schon."

„Warum hätte ich das tun sollen, wenn ich den Erpresserbrief mit der Hand verfasst hätte?", fragt Severus. „Ich weiß doch, dass du meine Schrift kennst, Lucius. Warum sollte ich jetzt abstreiten, wenn ich dein Gold wollte? Du bist hier, du bist unbewaffnet, und wenn ich deine Tochter hätte, wärest du völlig machtlos. Dies ist der Moment, an dem ich dich auffordern würde, mich zu Gringotts zu begleiten. Aber ich habe Selène nicht gekidnappt, und auch sonst niemand vom Orden. Das sind – wie du sehr richtig angemerkt hast – Todessermethoden…"

„Ich sagte ‚unmenschlich', Severus", korrigiert Malfoy bitter.

„…es sind jedenfalls nicht die Mittel, die wir verwenden", beendet Remus die Diskussion. „Im Gegensatz zu euch. Wo ist Harry Potter?"

„Potter?", fragt Lucius erstaunt zurück. „Ich vermute doch, in Hogwarts. Es ist Unterricht."

Severus fängt Remus' Blick auf. Es scheint offensichtlich, dass Lucius keine Ahnung hat, dass Harry verschwunden ist – zusammen mit Draco. Doch er will sicher gehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzt er Lucius seinen Stab an den Kopf.

„_Legilimens_!"

Bilder stürmen auf ihn ein. Lucius, der mit einer Heilerin in St. Mungos spricht und ihr Jamie übergibt, dann das Aufleuchten blauer Schlangen auf Lucius' Stab, die ihn warnen – das muss der Moment sein, in dem Bill den Alarm ausgelöst hat, als er die äußere Schranke gebrochen hat - , als nächstes das Gesicht von Emmeline Vance, die an Lucius vorbeigeht und ihn grüßt, um im nächsten Augenblick ihren Stab zu ziehen. Lucius ist schneller. Schmerz, als Kingsleys Fluch trifft, den Lucius nur zum Teil mit seinem ‚_Protego'_ blocken kann, eine überstürzte Fluch die Hintertreppen den Krankenhauses hinunter. Das Brennen des Dunklen Mals, als Lucius' Meister ruft, und schließlich die gnadenlosen roten Augen des Dunklen Lords, als er Lucius für seinen Fehler bestraft. Grausame Schmerzen und eine Demütigung, die Lucius wohl niemals vergessen wird.

„Merlin", flüstert Severus. „Dass du noch gerade stehen kannst."

Er blickt auf und sieht etwas in Lucius' Augen, von dem er niemals gedacht hätte, dass der Slytherin dieser Regung fähig ist: Scham.

Severus' erster Eindruck vor dem ‚_Legilimens'_ hat ihn nicht getrogen. Der andere Slytherin weiß nichts über Potters Verschwinden – geschweige denn, dass auch Draco wie vom Erdboden verschluckt ist.

„Lucius", sagt Severus, und einem Impuls folgend legt er seinem alten Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nicht nur deine Tochter ist entführt – auch Draco ist verschwunden. Zusammen mit Potter."

Lucius steht da, still, die grauen Augen blickleer, wie vom Donner gerührt. Severus empfindet kein Mitleid, nicht mit Lucius, aber er wünscht, diese Situation wäre ihnen allen erspart geblieben.

„Ich frage mich, ob Selenes Entführung und das Verschwinden von Harry und Ihrem Sohn zusammenhängen", sagt Remus nachdenklich.

„Das ist allerdings eine interessante Frage, die wir jedoch besser nicht hier auf der Straße diskutieren sollten", dringt eine sonore Stimme an Severus' Ohr.  
„Guten Abend, Lucius", sagt Albus Dumbledore und tritt in den Lichtkegel der Laterne.

„Dumbledore", sagt Lucius steif und deutet eine Verbeugung an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist jetzt angespannt, aber undurchdringlich. Er gibt nichts preis von seinen Gefühlen.

„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen ins Haus", sagt der Direktor. „Es regnet, und Sie drei müssen mittlerweile bis auf die Haut durchnässt sein."

Dumbledore hat Recht. Sie stehen im strömenden Regen, der nur um den Direktor von Hogwarts merkwürdigerweise einen Bogen macht.

„Sie glauben nicht ernsthaft, dass ich diese Löwengrube betrete?", schnarrt Lucius.

„Sie werden kaum die Wahl haben", sagt Remus und lässt Lucius' Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern kreisen.

„Oh, aber sicher hat Mr. Malfoy eine Wahl", widerspricht Albus. „Er kann jetzt seinen Zauberstab zurück erhalten und gehen. Er weiß nun, dass Severus die junge Miss Blanche nicht in seiner Obhut hat. Aber ich biete Ihnen eine Alternative, Lucius", wendet der alte Zauberer sich an den Slytherin. „Sie begleiten uns, wir versuchen gemeinsam herauszufinden, wer hinter den Entführungen steckt und bemühen uns um eine Lösung. Ich stelle es Ihnen frei, jederzeit zu gehen, wenn Sie unserer Gastfreundschaft überdrüssig sind."

Remus will heftig widersprechen, aber Dumbledore gebietet ihm mit einer Handbewegung, zu schweigen.

Lucius kämpft sichtlich mit sich, doch er entscheidet sich schnell.

„Ich habe Ihr Wort?", fragt er und blickt Dumbledore in die blauen Augen.

„Selbstverständlich", erwidert der Direktor.

Lucius nickt schließlich. „Also schön."

„Remus, würdest du bitte alle Ordensmitglieder ins Esszimmer bitten, von denen Mr. Malfoy besser nicht wissen sollte, wer sie sind? Die anderen treffen wir in der Küche."

Remus nickt und verschwindet, während Severus eine schwarze Augenbinde beschwört.

„Nur bis wir drin sind", sagt er und Lucius widerspricht nicht, als Snape ihm die Sicht nimmt.

Er führt Lucius die wenigen Schritte bis zur ersten Treppenstufe, Albus öffnet die Tür und schon stehen sie im finsteren Korridor. Severus nimmt Lucius die Augenbinde ab.

Malfoy blickt sich interessiert um.

„Merlin, ihr habt ja gar nichts verändert", staunt Lucius.

„Was hast du erwartet? Rote Teppiche und goldene Gardinen?", stichelt Severus.

„Mindestens", sagt Lucius. Er verzieht das Gesicht, als sie an den Hauselfenköpfen vorbei gehen. Mrs. Blacks Portrait beginnt zu kreischen, als Remus, der ihnen bereits wieder entgegen kommt, vorbei geht. Irgendjemand hat vergessen, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Als ihr Blick auf Lucius fällt, verstummt sie. Dann lächelt sie, und zum ersten Mal, seit der Orden das Haus bezogen hat, lässt sich erahnen, welch eine schöne, gewinnende Frau Sirius' Mutter sein konnte.

„Meine Verehrung, Walpurga", sagt Lucius und hebt grüßend die Hand.

„Lucius. Lucius Malfoy. Endlich wieder ein aufrechter Slytherin in diesem Haus. Ach, welche Freude." Dann fällt ihr Blick auf Dumbledore. „Gryffindor-Brut!, kreischt sie los. „Elende Verräter des Dunklen Lords, Abschaum, degenerierte Plage der Zaubererschaft!"

„Macht es Freude, sich das jedes Mal wieder anzuhören?", fragt Lucius.

„Der Fluch, mit dem das Bild an die Wand gehext wurde, lässt sich nicht brechen", erklärt Remus, nur um sofort wieder mit Schmähungen und Beleidigungen bedacht zu werden.

„Vermutlich ein ‚_Adhaesivus sinister'_ mit personell markiertem Arkanum. Ihr braucht einen Black, um ihn zu entfernen", sagt Lucius beiläufig.

„Euch Todessern sei Dank steht uns Sirius nicht mehr zur Verfügung", knurrt Remus.

„Andromeda oder Miss Tonks sollten dazu in der Lage sein", erwiderte Lucius, ohne auf Remus' Vorwurf einzugehen.

Malfoy folgt Remus und Dumbledore in Richtung Küche. Die Tür geht auf, und Severus registriert die zum Teil neugierigen, zum Teil feindseligen Blicke der Ordensmitglieder, die Lucius jetzt empfangen.

„Merlin, Albus, war das klug, _ihn_ mit hier herein zu bringen?", brummt Mad-Eye.

Lucius, das muss Snape zugeben, beweist Stil.

„Professor MacGonagall", begrüßt er die einzige Hexe in der Runde mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung, „Guten Abend, die Herren." Er nickt Bill und Arthur Weasley, aber auch Moody zu. Seine Haltung ist kerzengerade, als wäre er nicht der einzige Todesser in einem Raum voller Ordensmitglieder. Doch die Anspannung steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Remus hat bereits die Lage erläutert, Dumbledore setzt Lucius jetzt über die wenigen bekannten Details hinsichtlich Dracos und Harrys Verschwindens in Kenntnis.

„Ich weiß nichts über derartige Pläne", sagt Lucius schließlich kopfschüttelnd.

„Das ist die Wahrheit", bestätigt Severus den anderen Ordensmitgliedern. „Ich war so frei, mir die entsprechenden Areale in Mr. Malfoys Hirn anzusehen." Er wendet sich an seinen alten Todesser-Freund „Vielleicht ist dein Standing beim Dunklen Lord mittlerweile ähnlich schlecht wie das meine?"

„Du machst dir keine Vorstellung", sagt Lucius bitter, obwohl er weiß, was Severus in seinen Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden gesehen hat. „Soweit ich es einschätzen kann, hält er allerdings dich noch immer für einen loyalen Anhänger. Von mir zumindest hat er nichts Gegenteiliges erfahren."

„Wenn das stimmt, ist es eine wichtige Information", sagt Dumbledore. „Es bedeutet, dass du in Riddles Hauptquartier kannst, um Harry zu suchen", sagt er zu Snape. „Stellt sich die Frage, wie die beiden Fälle zusammen hängen."

„Ich glaube nicht an einen Zusammenhang", sagt Lucius.

Alle Augen wandern zu ihm.

„Sehen Sie", beginnt Lucius. „Der einzige, der ein Interesse an Potter hat _und_ die Fähigkeit, ihn aus Hogwarts zu entführen, ist der Dunkle Lord. In diesem Zusammenhang ist mein Sohn Draco, wie ich vermute, nicht Opfer, sondern Mittäter. Aber was die Entführung meiner Tochter und diesen Erpressungsversuch angeht, warum sollte der Dunkle Lord das tun? Er verfügt praktisch über das gesamte Malfoy-Vermögen – ich finanziere, das dürfte für Sie weder ein Geheimnis noch eine Überraschung sein – die Aktivitäten seiner Lordschaft. Wer auch immer das Gold abziehen will, tut dies nicht für die Sache der Todesser, sondern einen anderen Zweck."

„Das erklärt, warum Sie den Orden im Verdacht hatten", sagt Dumbledore. „Allerdings, wer von uns glaubten Sie würde einem Kind etwas derartiges antun?"

Lucius schweigt.

„Oh, er hat es mir zugetraut", sagt Severus samtig. „Lucius und ich sind alte Freunde, wir wissen, was wir voneinander zu halten haben."

„Dir ist derartiges aber auch wirklich zuzutrauen", grollt Moody den Tränkemeister an.

„Alastor!", tadelt MacGonagall entrüstet.

„Ich hatte nur deine Handschrift als Hinweis", sagt Lucius schulterzuckend zu Snape. „Und wie du weißt, hatte ich meine Zweifel. Es tut mir leid, Severus."

Die Entschuldigung, hier vor den Ordensmitgliedern, ist eine Geste, deren Größe Severus durchaus einzuschätzen weiß. Als sein Blick dem grauen von Lucius begegnet, erkennt er, wovor er in den letzten Jahren schlicht die Augen verschlossen hat: Lucius ist sein Freund. Er hat seinen Hals riskiert, um Remus für Severus zu retten. Es wäre einfacher für Lucius gewesen, den Werwolf preis zu geben. Natürlich hat der blonde Zauberer versucht, aus der Situation zusätzlich Profit zu schlagen, indem er einen Plan ausgeklügelt hat, der vordergründig die Informationen, die Remus besitzt, dem Dunklen Lord zuspielen sollte. Doch ohne Lucius' Intervention wäre Remus längst tot.

Den Fehltritt mit einer Muggel hätte der Dunkle Lord Lucius vermutlich am Ende vergeben, und selbst das Mädchen wäre wohl verschont worden. Zu wichtig ist Lucius für seinen Herrn. Finanzier, Heiler, Fluchbrecher und Stratege. Fehler, die ihn kontrollierbar machen, sind da beinahe erwünscht. Und was wäre dafür besser geeignet als eine kleine Tochter?

Nein, Lucius hätte Remus nicht schützen müssen, und dass er es getan hat, dafür gibt es nur ein Motiv, und es ist dasselbe, dessentwegen er Severus nicht verraten hat: Eine Loyalität, wie sie nur Slytherins zu eigen ist. Und Lucius war mit Severus befreundet, lange bevor der Dunkle Lord auftauchte.

„Akzeptiert", sagt Severus knapp.

„Dürfte ich mal das Pergament sehen?", fragt Bill Weasley.

Severus reicht es ihm herüber. Bill lässt seinen Stab darüber gleiten, er wirkt den „_Veritas_" und den erfolglosen „_Revelatio autoris_." Auch bei ihm verweigert das Artefakt die Kooperation. Doch Bill ist der beste Fluchbrecher, den Severus je getroffen hat, und er gibt nicht auf. Außerdem ist er nicht wie Lucius emotional aufgewühlt. Die Rolle schwebt in der Luft, leuchtet grün, gelb und danach rot, je nachdem, wie der rothaarige Zauberer sich heran tastet.

„Das Arkanum ist personalisiert", murmelt Bill. „Da hat jemand echte Panik und deshalb jede Menge Zeit und Arbeit investiert, um sich unkenntlich zu machen. Hier überlagern sich zwei Muster…das erste ist…human, menschlich, man erkennt es an der dorso-lateralen Rückkopplung des Stabes. Das zweite…ich könnte schwören, es ist von einem Tier. In Ägypten haben sie für Versiegelungszwecke oft magisierte Katzen verwendet. Dies hier ist ähnlich und doch anders."

Immer wieder dreht, wendet und prüft Bill das Pergament. „Kein Mensch, kein Tier", murmelt er. „Oder beides."

„Animagus", sagt Minerva.

Bill blickt auf. „Bei Merlin, du hast Recht." Fieberhaft arbeitet er weiter.

Severus und Lucius tauschen einen viel sagenden Blick.

„Es waren zwei Zauberer", sagt Bill schließlich. „Ein Mann und eine Frau. Der Animagus ist männlich, seine arkane Signatur aber sehr undeutlich. Die der Frau ist deutlicher. Ich werde versuchen, sie visuell zu transferieren, sichtbar zu machen. Mir sagen die Symbole nichts."

Er schwingt seinen Stab, murmelt eine aramäische Formel, die Severus nie zuvor gehört hat. Aus dem Pergament schlägt eine Pflanze, neblig zart, farblos. Sie streckt zarte, lange Blätter mit längs laufenden Strukturen von sich.

„Eine Tulpe?", fragt Arthur verwirrt. Keine besonders magische Pflanze.

„Lilie", korrigiert Severus. Dann sieht er Lucius an. Nur wenige Magier führen dieses arkane Siegel, und sie alle sind Hexen. Schwarzmagische Hexen.

„Bellatrix", keucht Lucius. „Ich verstehe nicht…die Lestranges sind reich."

„Narcissa", sagt Severus kühl. „Vom Black'schen Vermögen ist für sie wenig übrig. Sie ist reich, solange sie eine Malfoy ist, aber das macht sie von dir abhängig. Dein Stern beim Dunklen Lord sinkt, das gefährdet ihre Position. Gib noch einen Tropfen mehr in dieses Fass, und es läuft über. Ein Tropfen wie zum Beispiel dieser: Sie findet im Wald bei Silver Falcon Cottage ein Mädchen, dem man nur einmal ins Gesicht sehen muss, um zu wissen, wessen Tochter sie ist. Sie hat Charlene Blanche gesehen, und sie kennt dich."

Lucius, der bis eben gestanden hat, tastet nach einem Stuhl.

„Würde Ihre Frau soweit gehen, ein unschuldiges Kind umzubringen?", fragt Dumbledore.

„Zweifelsohne", zischt Lucius durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Seine Miene ist wie versteinert. Plötzlich sieht er Remus an. „Wo sind Charlene und das Baby?"

„Sie sind im Krankenhaus", sagt Minerva an Remus' Stelle. „Professor Flitwick ist bei ihnen."

Lucius atmet sichtbar durch. „Sie könnten mehr Schutz brauchen als den eines alten Zauberkunstlehrers", sagt er.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", sagt Arthur und verlässt den Raum.

Unterdessen hat sein Sohn Bill nicht aufgehört, das Pergament zu bearbeiten. „_Revelatio cluedo_", murmelt er. „_Constructo personae animagieae."_

Es zischt, und der Nebel, der aus dem Pergament emporschießt, ist gelb und stinkt nach Schwefel. Er ist so dicht, dass nichts darin zu erkennen ist. Bill malt mit seinem Zauberstab eine Art Flakon in die Luft, er greift zu und hält plötzlich einen Zerstäuber in der Hand. Der gelbe Nebel wabert jetzt in dessen Inneren. Bill sprüht etwas von dem unwirklichen Stoff auf das Pergament. Die Buchstaben erzittern, verlaufen und treffen sich in der Mitte, vereinigen sich zu einem einzigen dicken Klecks.

„_Revelatio origin ecritura_", sagt Bill, und seine Augen leuchten voller Triumph. Er hat es wieder einmal geschafft.

Die Buchstaben verbinden sich wieder, es sind dieselben Worte wie eben noch, aber die Handschrift ist eine andere.

„Peter!", ruft Remus aus.

„Diese verfluchte Ratte!", faucht Malfoy.

„Sicher, dass es Pettigrews Schrift ist?", fragt Dumbledore und hält Minerva das Pergament hin. Die Verwandlungslehrerin überlegt einen Moment. Doch sie hat ein phänomenales Gedächtnis, und nie würde sie die Handschrift eines Schülers vergessen.

„Ja. Remus hat Recht. Das ist die Handschrift von Peter Pettigrew. Verändert um einen fehlenden Finger", antwortet sie.

„Ich bin mir auch sicher", sagt Remus. Tausendmal und mehr haben sie zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht, er und Peter.

„Wo würde Narcissa das Mädchen verstecken, Lucius?", fragt Dumbledore.

Lucius schließt die Augen. Es sieht aus, als müsse er nachdenken, aber Severus, der Lucius' gut genug kennt, weiß, dass er versucht, mit den Umständen klar zu kommen. Narcissas und Lucius' Ehe mag gescheitert sein, aber sie standen stets loyal zueinander. Was sie ihm jetzt antut, schockiert offenbar selbst Lucius.

„Wenn wir Malfoy Manor ausschließen, bleibt Black Mansion – ihr Elternhaus", sagt er schließlich. „Oder Rosier House, dort lebt ihre Mutter."

Drusella Black-Rosier, Narcissas Mutter, ist die einzige schwarzmagische Hexe ihrer Generation, die je eine Scheidung durchgesetzt hat. Ihr Mann war ihr schlicht irgendwann zuwider.

„Ich kenne Drusella", sagt Dumbledore. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass sie eine Kindesentführung gutheißen würde."

„Meine Schwiegermutter", sagt Lucius daraufhin, „würde alles tun, das ihre Lieblingstochter verlangt. Selbst wenn es gegen ihre erklärte Überzeugung wäre. Und Narcissa hasst Kinder. Draco hatte mehr Kindermädchen als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ich neige dazu, Selene in Rosier House zu vermuten. Aber falls ich mich irre…"

Die Drohung in dem Brief war unmissverständlich. Wenn Lucius seine Tochter zu befreien versucht, oder auch nur nach ihr sucht, wird sie getötet.

„Deswegen wirst _du_ auch nicht dorthin gehen", sagt Severus trocken. „Eine unauffällige Hausdurchsuchung ist eine Angelegenheit für einen Spezialisten mit Fingerspitzengefühl."

„Du bist nicht eben unauffällig", warnt Lucius.

„Ich bin vor allem unabkömmlich. Da der Dunkle Lord mich weiterhin für einen seiner Getreuen hält, werde ich im Hauptquartier nach Harry suchen. Du wirst deine exzellenten Beziehungen zu deiner Schwägerin spielen lassen, und sie aushorchen. Bellatrix vertraut dir, ebenso wie Rodolphus. Wenn der Dunkle Lord Harry hat, dann weiß sie bescheid."

„Selène…", wendet Lucius ein.

„Ich werde mich um die Ausspähung von Rosier House kümmern", sagt Minerva MacGonagall, und Dumbledore lächelt.

„Nichts ist unauffälliger als eine streunende Katze", setzt der Direktor hinzu. „Und Black Mansion – steht das nicht seit Jahren verlassen?"

„Seit es bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt ist. Man hat nie heraus bekommen, wer es angezündet hat, aber es wurde keine Magie benutzt", erläutert Moody.

„Ich kümmere mich um die Ruine", bietet Remus an. „Lassen Sie mich noch einmal das…Ohr sehen", sagt er zu Malfoy.

„Wieso? Hast du Hunger, Werwolf?", fragt Lucius bissig zurück.

Im nächsten Augenblick geht alles sehr schnell: Remus packt den Slytherin und schleudert ihn mit einer Gewalt gegen die Wand, wie Severus es nie zuvor erlebt hat. Lucius hat Glück, dass sein verfluchter Reinblüterschädel nicht bricht unter der Kraft. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später ist Remus bei ihm und presst ihm seine Hand an die Kehle. Seine Augen flackern in einem gefährlich dunkelgelben Ton. Lucius keucht entsetzt auf, und Remus' Stimme zittert vor Wut, als er knurrt: „Du verdammtes, arrogantes Arschloch. Würde ich nicht bis zum Hals in deiner Schuld stecken, wärest du jetzt tot."

„Remus, bei Merlin!", ruft Minerva und zieht ihren Stab. „Lass Mr. Malfoy los, wir benötigen ihn noch.

Remus hält den potentiell tödlichen und mit Sicherheit sehr schmerzhaften Griff noch für ein paar Sekunden. Sein Blick, wild und mehr der eines Tieres als eines Menschen, gleitet zu Severus, krallt sich fest an den dunklen, beruhigenden Augen. Severus begreift. Remus ist weit über das erträgliche Maß beansprucht, seine Beherrschung ist nur noch äußerlich. Wenn Lucius jetzt ein falsches Wort sagt… Doch der blonde Zauberer macht nicht den Eindruck, Remus weiter provozieren zu wollen. Er ist völlig damit beschäftigt, nach Luft zu schnappen und unter Remus' hartem Griff nicht aufzuschreien.

„Lass gut sein, Remus", sagt Severus und versucht, etwas Samt in seine Stimme zu legen, weil er weiß, dass Remus darauf anspricht. „Lucius wird seine Zunge zukünftig im Zaum zu halten wissen, n'est-ce pas?"

Der Nachsatz gilt Malfoy. Remus lässt los und Lucius greift sich keuchend an den Hals. Blaue Male zeichnen sich auf der hellen Haut ab. Wortlos greift er in seine Tasche und legt ein seidenes Taschentuch auf den Küchentisch.

Während Remus das Ohr – immer noch zitternd vor Wut – einer genaueren, insbesondere geruchlichen, Untersuchung unterzieht, resümiert Dumbledore das Besprochene.

„Fassen wir also zusammen: Minerva und Remus spähen die beiden Lokalisationen aus, an denen Miss Blanche gefangen gehalten werden könnte. Severus und Mr. Malfoy begeben sich zu den Todessern in Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Wenn wir wissen, dass Harry dort ist, werden wir einen Angriff riskieren müssen. Bill, aktivieren Sie bitte Ihre Freunde aus der Fluchbrecherriege. Wir werden mehrere Leute gleichzeitig brauchen, um die Sperren und Banne aufzuheben, die das Graue Schloss schützen."

„Sie wussten, wo es ist?", fragt Malfoy ungläubig. „Die ganze Zeit?"

Dann wirft er Severus einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ich dachte, du wärest nur ein Opportunist, kein Überzeugungstäter. Standest du jemals auf unserer Seite?"

„Welch eine Frage von einem, der stets nur eine Seite kannte: seine eigene", erwidert Severus.

Dann lässt er Malfoy und die anderen stehen und folgt Remus nach draußen.

Er hat sich nicht getäuscht und den unauffälligen Blick des anderen Mannes richtig gedeutet. Dieses weiß er spätestens, als jemand ihn in die Dunkelheit unter dem Treppenabsatz zieht, er starke Hände an seiner Brust spürt und dann warme Lippen auf seinem Mund. Remus presst Severus gegen die Wand, fast so wie er es Minuten zuvor mit Malfoy getan hat, aber die Fingerspitzen, die über die empfindliche Haut an Severus' Hals gleiten, sind zärtlich und sanft. Remus' Küsse sind fordernd und verlangend. Severus schließt die Augen und spürt, wie seine Knie weich werden. Remus drängt sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen ihn, Severus kann nicht umhin, die Härte unter der Robe des Werwolfs zu bemerken, und sein eigener Körper reagiert unmittelbar auf den Reiz. Er lehnt sich Remus entgegen und erschrickt fast über das heisere Stöhnen, das seinem Mund entkommt. Seine Vorstellungen von dem, was er mit Remus tun möchte, werden in diesem Augenblick ziemlich konkret. Dennoch ist er wie paralysiert vor Schreck, als Remus vor ihm auf die Knie geht und beginnt, seine Robe zu öffnen.

„Remus, nein", flüstert er und zieht den Gryffindor hoch. „Nicht hier, nicht jetzt."

„Warum nicht hier und jetzt, Severus?", fragt Remus mit vor Verlangen dunkler Stimme. „Morgen könnten wir beide tot sein."

„Oder einen Sieg feiern und …Zeit finden. In einer anderen…Umgebung." Noch nie war es so schwierig, Worte zu finden.

Doch Remus macht es dem Slytherin leicht.

„Scheint, du bist nicht so ganz der Typ für Kellertreppenromantik." Er lächelt, dieses seltsame, halbe Lächeln, das Severus schon lange nicht mehr als Hilflosigkeit oder Höflichkeit deutet.

Remus lässt von Severus ab, ja tritt einen Schritt zurück, nur um sich wieder vorzubeugen und Severus diesmal sanft zu küssen.

„Sei vorsichtig, dort drinnen bei Voldemort", sagt er, dann ist er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Severus lehnte sich an die kühle Wand und versucht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und dann seine Coolness zurück zu gewinnen. Gebe Merlin, dass er diese Erinnerung vor dem Dunklen Lord verbergen können wird. Sie ist lebhaft und intensiv und drängt geradezu an die Oberfläche. Wenn der Dunkle Lord sieht, dass sein Tränkemeister einen Werwolf küsst…ein entflohenes Ordensmitglied – keine noch so gute Lüge wird Severus dann retten.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Lucius' Verrat

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_Bonsoir! __Vielen Dank für die Reviews, Reni und Jenn T.  
Nachdem der Untergang der Deutschen Herren Fußball-Nationalmannschaft langsam verdaut ist, geht es hier weiter. Mal sehen, ob hier auch irgendwem der Untergang dräut...  
_

* * *

**11. Lucius' Verrat**

„Du bist unfokussiert", sagt Lucius, als sie kurze Zeit später die Treppe zum Abbruchhaus in London emporsteigen, dessen Kamin sie nach Castle Grey Skull bringen wird.

„Das sagt der richtige", gibt Severus zurück. „Wie gut du dich zu beherrschen weißt, haben wir ja eben erlebt. Lupin vor allen anderen als Kannibalen darzustellen! Hast du nicht hingesehen, als Bellatrix ihn stundenlang mit Blanches abgerissenem… du-weißt-schon-was vor der Nase herum gefuchtelt hat und ihn gefragt hat, ob er hungrig wäre. Kein Wunder, dass er eben die Fassung verloren hat."

„Es ist eine dumme Angewohnheit, ihn zu demütigen", gibt Lucius zu. „Unter normalen Umständen wäre mir das nicht passiert. Richte ihm aus, dass es mir leid tut."

„Die zweite Entschuldigung an einem Abend?", fragt Severus mokant.

Lucius geht nicht darauf ein.  
„Was findest du an ihm, Severus?", fragt er stattdessen.

„Das würdest du nicht verstehen", gibt Severus zurück.

„Wer weiß. Ich habe auch ein Herz", erwidert Lucius trocken.

Severus lacht auf. „Ja. Eines aus Stein."

„Edelstein, mindestens", kontert Lucius.

Sie haben den Kamin erreicht. Lucius zieht eine silberne Dose mit Floopulver aus seiner Umhangtasche.

„Severus, was auch immer jetzt geschehen mag, ich war stets dein Freund und werde es immer sein. Deinen…Gefährten indirekt das Leben meiner Tochter anzuvertrauen war nicht eben einfach." Lucius' grauer Blick ist offen. „Wisse, dass ich deine Entscheidung für die andere Seite respektiere."

„Wirst du sie auch mittragen?", fragt Severus.

„Für den Augenblick", erwidert Lucius vage. „Und jetzt – lass uns Potter suchen."

Lucius wirft das Floopulver in den Kamin, ruft „Castle Greyskull!", und Severus folgt ihm in die grünlichen Flammen.

Der hohe Marmorkamin im Hauptquartier spuckt sie aus und zwar geradewegs in die Arme der Wachhabenden. Severus entgeht nicht, wie Lucius das Blut aus den Wangen weicht, als er ihrer ansichtig wird.

„Wen haben wir denn da?", brummt MacNair und senkt seinen Stab. „N'abend, Severus. Und in welch charmanter Begleitung."

Er lacht tief und röhrend, und Greyback, der mit ihm die Wache hat, stimmt ein.

„Lucius, mein Süßer, kannst du nicht genug bekommen von uns starken Männern?", fragt er und leckt sich über die Lippen.

Er tritt auf Malfoy zu und streicht ihm mit einem unanständigen Stöhnen durch das Haar. Dass Lucius still steht wie eine Alabasterstatue, ist kein gutes Zeichen. Severus hat den Richterspruch des Dunklen Lords gehört, als er mit dem ‚_Legilimens'_ in Lucius' Gedanken eingedrungen ist, er hat den Schmerz gespürt und die widerlichen Bilder gesehen. Dass Lucius sich jetzt nicht wehrt, zeigt: Er akzeptiert das Urteil des Dunklen Lords, immer noch. Dieser hat Lucius nicht nur degradiert, er hat ihn auch Greyback und MacNair unterstellt, in jeder Hinsicht. So lange, bis Lucius seinen Fehler wieder gutmacht.

„Ich glaube, unser Blondchen möchte wieder von uns in die Mitte genommen werden", dröhnt MacNair.

Auch er kommt jetzt hinzu und packt Lucius an der Schulter.

„Aber so gerne wir auch unseren Spaß mit dir haben, Lucius, wir haben unsere Befehle. Und soweit ich weiß, hast du auch einen, und der lautet, dich hier nicht blicken zu lassen, bis du etwas wirklich, wirklich Großes für unsere Sache vorzuweisen hast."

Lucius wischt sich über das Gesicht, um die Spuren von MacNairs feuchter Aussprache zu beseitigen.

„Aber das habe ich", sagt er kühl. „Und falls du mich noch einmal anfasst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass der Dunkle Lord persönlich dich in die Kunst des Schmerzes einführt."  
Im nächsten Moment hat Lucius seinen Stab gezückt und drückt die Spitze in Severus' Hals. „Hier bringe ich dem Dunklen Lord das Leck in unserer Phalanx, die Quelle der Informationen des Phönixordens – den Verräter Severus Snape."

Eiskalt läuft es Severus den Rücken hinunter. Das kann nicht wahr sein! Nach all den Tagen, die Lucius bescheid weiß, nach allem, was der Orden für Selene tut, fällt ihm Lucius jetzt in den Rücken.

„Niemand wird mir Selene schneller wiederbringen als der Dunkle Lord", zischt Lucius. „Ich serviere ihm nicht nur dich, sondern auch den Orden auf einem Silbertablett. Sie vertrauen mir, Dumbledore, MacGonagall, sogar Lupin. Wenn ich ihnen sage, dass ich weiß, wie man Potter und dich retten kann, werden sie jedes Risiko eingehen. Ich bekomme Selene, meine Stellung zur rechten Hand _Unseres Meisters_, und ich werde elegant Narcissa los und die Ratte dazu."

„Kannst du dich eigentlich noch im Spiegel ansehen, Lucius?", fragt Severus bitter.

„Bien sûr. An meinem Gesicht ist nichts auszusetzen", höhnt Malfoy.

Inzwischen haben MacNair und Greyback ein paar Schritte Abstand genommen. Lucius Malfoy ist wieder da, und wie! Sie begreifen schnell, dass der blonde Slytherin mit jedem Wort Recht hat: Seine Stellung beim Dunklen Lord wird jetzt absolut unangefochten sein, seine Macht fast unbegrenzt.

„Hat Draco das Dunkle Mal genommen?", erkundigt sich Lucius beiläufig, während Greyback Severus fesselt.

„Es wurde ihm als Belohnung für seine Verdienste um Potters Entführung zuteil, ja", sagt MacNair.

Diesmal schwingt Respekt in seiner Stimme mit – und ein Quentchen Furcht. Wenn Lucius Rache nimmt für die Bestrafung, die MacNair und Greyback ihm zugemutet haben – und er wird Rache nehmen – könnte es eng werden für die beiden. Sie schlagen den Weg zum Thronsaal ein, Greyback zieht Severus hinter sich her. Er hat ihn so gefesselt, dass er nicht gehen kann, und schleift ihn einfach mit.

Der Dunkle Lord sitzt mit einem Kelch Rotwein in der Hand auf seinem Knochenthron und unterhält sich leise mit Dolohov. Beider Miene zeigt ein gewisses Erstaunen, als die seltsame Prozession ihre Besprechung stört.

Lucius kniet nieder und tatsächlich, es geschieht - er verrät Severus. Alles, was danach passiert, rauscht in einer blutroten Welle aus Zorn und Schmerz an Severus vorbei: Die unmäßige Wut Voldemorts, seine _Cruciati_, die Severus glauben lassen, er verbrenne bei lebendigem Leibe, Lucius' kalte Arroganz, als er den Plan schildert, wie er die Ordensmitglieder in die Falle locken will. Voldemorts eisiges Lachen, voller Triumph.

„Lucius, Lucius – mein treuester Diener. Ich gestehe, ich hatte meine Zweifel, aber du bist der Beste unter meinen Gefolgsleuten. Nimm deinen Rang wieder ein, und wenn die anderen hier sind, erteile ihnen deine Befehle. Und natürlich – nenne mir deinen Preis."

„_Mein Lord_, ich begehre nicht mehr, als den Platz zu Eurer Rechten für meine Familie. Die Malfoys standen seit Jahrhunderten an der Seite der edlen Slytherins. Macht aus dem Gewohnheitsrecht ein Erbrecht."

Angewidert schüttelt Severus den Kopf. Der kriecherische Ton in Lucius' kalter Stimme verursacht ihm Brechreiz.

„Gewährt", sagt der Dunkle Lord mit wegwerfender Geste.

„Und _Herr_", fährt Lucius fort. „Narcissa und Pettigrew haben ein Mädchen in der Gewalt – Selene Blanche. Das Kind ist das Ergebnis eines…nicht besonders ruhmvollen Fehltritts meinerseits. Sie ist meine Tochter. Und obwohl sie ein Halbblut ist, weist sie magische Fähigkeiten auf, die für eine Vierjährige außergewöhnlich sind. Ich bitte Euch um die Gnade, das Kind behalten zu dürfen. Sie wird in Eurem Sinne erzogen und Euch dienen – so wie Draco."

Er reicht dem Dunklen Lord das Erpresser-Pergament.

„Ich bin allerdings mit Draco sehr zufrieden", bemerkt der Dunkle Lord.

Er liest den Brief und bricht dann in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Oh, Lucius. Deine Frau hintergeht dich mit der Gryffindor-Ratte, der Witz ist gut! Gleichzeitig rächt sie sich für deinen Ehebruch mit einer Muggel. Na, das war schon stillos von dir, Lucius, wirklich." Er lacht und lacht, doch plötzlich verstummt er. „Sie hat allerdings die Dreistigkeit, das Vermögen für sich zu wollen, das allein meinen Zielen zusteht. Und hierfür wird sie sterben, mit der Ratte gemeinsam. Denn dies ist Verrat an _mir_!"

„Ihr seid zu gütig", sagt Lucius und senkt demütig den Kopf. Er kriecht förmlich auf Voldemort zu und reicht ihm seinen Unterarm.

„Ex Narcissa Black-Malfoy et Peter Pettigrew", murmelt der Dunkle Lord, ruft damit alle außer diesen zweien, und presst das Mal auf Lucius' Unterarm.  
Auch Severus' Dunkles Mal beginnt zu brennen. Er ist immer noch ein Todesser.

„Greyback, MacNair – ihr werdet in Absprache mit Lucius dieses Mädchen holen. Presst Narcissa und Pettigrew die Information ab, wie ist mir egal. Vorher schafft ihr mir noch den verräterischen Giftmischer in den Kerker. Quartiert ihn bei Potter ein. Ich will das beide zusehen, wie ihre Freunde vom Orden des Phönix sterben, bevor sie selbst hingerichtet werden."

Greyback grunzt etwas Gutturales und zerrt Severus aus dem Thronsaal hinaus. Draußen packt er sich ihn über die Schulter wie einen alten Sack und schleppt ihn hinunter zu den Zellen. Es gibt nur zwei kleinere in Castle Greyskull, Gefangene überleben hier niemals lange.

**oooOOOooo**

Die schmale Gestalt, die sich unter ihrem Umhang verbirgt und in einer Ecke ihrer Zelle hockt, blickt auf, als Greyback Severus in den Raum schleudert. Der Werwolf hat mindestens solche Kraft wie Remus, wenn nicht mehr.  
Severus, dem ohnehin bereits Rippen gebrochen sind und das Gelenk seiner Stabhand, stöhnt schmerzerfüllt auf, als sein Rücken mit der harten Felswand kollidiert.

„Professor Snape, oh Merlin." Lilly Potters grüne Augen starren in Severus' schwarze.

„Potter. Immerhin, ich habe Sie gefunden", schnarrt Severus und unterdrückt den gleißenden Schmerz. „Welcher unglaublichen Dummheit verdanken wir es, dass der gesamte Orden binnen Stunden in eine gigantische Falle tappen wird, nur um Sie zu retten?"

„Malfoy", sagt Harry dumpf. „_Ihr_ Schüler. Auf den hätten Sie mal besser aufgepasst. Er hat mich auf die Ländereien gelockt."

„Und Sie hatten nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als ihm nachts dort hinaus zu folgen?", fragt Severus säuerlich.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl!" verteidigt sich Potter. „In seinem Brief stand, er würde Ginny etwas antun, und er hatte ihr Ohr mitgeschickt, um seiner Drohung Nachhaltigkeit zu verleihen."

„Und warum, bei allen Geistern, haben Sie nicht ihre Hauslehrerin informiert oder wenigstens ihre Freunde Weasley und diese neunmalkluge Miss Granger?", schnauzt Severus.

„Ich wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen", faucht Potter. „Das war eine Sache zwischen Malfoy und mir!"

„Diese verfluchte Familie ist der Nagel zu meinem Sarg!", brüllt Severus, um seinem Zorn endlich ein Ventil zu geben. Er schlägt mit der verletzten Hand gegen die Mauer und lässt sich von dem scharfen Schmerz umnebeln.

„Ihr Verhalten ist unverzeihlich", sagt er später kühl zu Harry. „Vierhundert Punkte von Gryffindor, und falls wir überleben, nachsitzen, bis Ihre Schulzeit vorbei ist. Leider stehen die Chancen dafür nicht sonderlich gut."

Und dann berichtet er Potter, was in den letzten Tagen und Stunden geschehen ist. Als er schließlich zu Malfoys Plan kommt, die Ordensmitglieder in eine Falle zu locken, und wie geschickt Lucius dies eingefädelt hat, bleibt Potter jedes Wort im Halse stecken.

„Ich will nicht zusehen, wie sie alle meinetwegen sterben", sagt er schließlich. „Außerdem sind diese abgeschnittenen Ohren nicht echt."

Severus stutzt. Könnte es ein, dass Lucius am Ende die ganze Entführung nur erfunden hat? Welch eine unglaubliche… - aber halt. Das Ohr, das er in der Hand hatte, _war_ echt. Lucius' Verzweiflung, seine Schmerzen, die Angst – Severus ist sich sicher, zumal er Lucius' Gedanken gelesen hat. Und Lucius ist kein Okklument. Nein, Lucius hat seine Pläne spontan geändert, spontan entwickelt, vielleicht auf dem Weg vom Grimmauldplatz ins Hauptquartier. Was nichts daran ändert, dass er Severus verraten hat.

Merlin, es war so absehbar gewesen, warum nur hat Severus Lucius vertraut, mit all seinem sentimentalen Gequatsche von Freundschaft? Der Meister der Täuschung hat seinen Meister gefunden, denkt Severus bitter und verflucht sich selbst. Jetzt bleibt ihm nur das Warten und dann wird er Remus sterben sehen. Sie werden alle sterben. Mit Albus und Potter werden die Hoffnungen auf eine gerechtere Zaubererwelt sterben und mit Remus Severus' ganz persönliche Hoffnungen auf ein Stück, wenigstens einen Zipfel, von Fortunas Gewand.

Potter schweigt. Es ist das Beste, das er tun kann, denn er und Severus haben einander nichts zu sagen. Stumm warten sie, dass man sie irgendwann holt, um ihre Freunde sterben zu sehen.  
Die Stunden und Minuten verrinnen träge wie Blei.

Potter holt irgendwann Wasser – eine Flasche steht auf dem klapprigen Tisch, und er bringt auch Severus ein Glas mit.

„Sir."

Wortlos akzeptiert Severus. Er prüft nicht einmal, ob Gift enthalten ist. Was spielt es für eine Rolle?

Plötzlich hören sie ein gewaltiges Krachen, eine Detonation, und dann beginnt die gegenüberliegende Wand des Kerkers zu wackeln. Steine bewegen sich, lockern sich, und werden schließlich nach hinten weg in eine schwarze Dunkelheit gezerrt.

„Lassen Sie mich mal, Professor", sagt eine tiefe Stimme, und dann ertönt ein dumpfer Schlag und Mauerbrocken fliegen nach vorne und gegen die Gitter.

„Hagrid!", ruft Potter aus.

Sekunden später steht der Riese mit eingezogenen Kopf im Gang, und hinter ihm folgt – unverletzt, unversehrt, und mit diesem unglaublichen halben Lächeln – Remus!

„Tretet mal'n Stück zurück", sagt Hagrid, und bereitet sich darauf vor, gegen das Gitter zu treten.

„Warte", sagt Remus und zieht den Stab.

„_Alohomora_!"

Das Schloss der Tür klickt und sie springt auf.

„Remus!"

Harry stürzt in die Arme seines ehemaligen Lehrers, und dann in die gigantischen Pranken von Hagrid.

Severus leistet sich einen Moment der Schwäche und lehnt seinen Kopf für einen Augenblick an Remus' Schulter. Ein Blick, ein Lächeln, Remus' Hand in seinem schwarzen Haar. Als Harry aus Hagrids Umarmung hervorkriecht, stehen die beiden Zauberer schon wieder einen Schritt voneinander entfernt.

„Wo kommt ihr her? Wie seid ihr hier herein gekommen? Was ist mit den anderen?", sprudelt es aus Harry hervor.

„Die anderen nehmen das Gebäude vom zweiten Kellereingang her ein. Der Orden ist dort, und alle Auroren. Wir haben auch Unterstützung des Irischen, des Deutschen und des Französischen Zaubereiministeriums. Einige wenige fliegen einen Scheinangriff über das Dach, wo die Todesser sie erwarten", erklärt Remus.

Severus' Gedanken rasen.

„Sie sagten doch, es wäre Malfoys Plan, dass er die Ordensleute zum Dach locken würde, wo die Todesser sie dann erwarten wollten?", sagt Potter verwirrt zu Severus.

„Das hat er mit dem Dunklen Lord besprochen, allerdings", antwortet Severus und rekapituliert in Windeseile Lucius' Worte. Ist ihm etwas entgangen?

„Was ist mit der Apparitionssperre?", fragt er dann. „Man kann nicht mit so vielen Zauberern so nahe an Greyskull herankommen."

„Du-weißt-schon-wems Apparitionssperre ist aktiv", brummt Hagrid. „Aber die ganzen Alarmsysteme hat unser Bill Weasley mit seinen Freunden ausgehebelt."

„Aber eine solche Manipulation – der Dunkle Lord würde das bemerken", beharrt Severus fassungslos.

„Es sei denn, es ginge rasend schnell", widerspricht ihm Remus.

„Dafür bräuchte man die arkane Frequenz und denjenigen, der den Alarm-Fluch gesetzt hat", plappert Potter, und Severus registriert verblüfft, wie gut der Junge bescheid weiß.

„Natürlich, Harry", sagt Hagrid. „Aber den ham wir ja, den der alle arkanen Frequenzen hier kennt." Der Halbriese wendet sich Severus zu. „Merlin weiß, wie Sie das geschafft haben, Professor Snape, ausgerechnet den Lucius Malfoy auf unsere Seite zu ziehen."

„Dein Freund Lucius hat uns alle Informationen gegeben, Pläne, eine komplette Angriffsstrategie. Er hat die Auroren eingewiesen, diesen Auftritt vor dem Ministerium wird man so schnell nicht vergessen." Remus' Augen leuchten. „Dumbledore hatte Recht. Jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Malfoy hat sie genutzt."

„Er hat mich verraten", erwiderte Severus tonlos.

„Ich weiß", sagt Remus sanft. „Er hat es uns sofort gebeichtet. Er brauchte eine Strategie, um Voldemort von seiner Treue zu überzeugen."

Remus zieht Severus in eine spontane Umarmung. „Es tut mir so leid. Du musst Grässliches durchgestanden haben. Malfoy musste dich in der Überzeugung wiegen, sein Verrat sei echt."

Severus stöhnt auf. Seine gebrochenen Rippen machen jeden Atemzug zur Qual, und Remus' ruppige Umarmung trägt das ihrige dazu bei.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragt der Gryffindor besorgt.

„Nicht der Rede wert", erwiderte Severus tapfer. Wenn er nicht will, dass Remus ihn stante pede in die Krankenstation zu Pomfrey schleppt, muss er durchhalten.

„Gut, denn man wird oben jeden Zauberstab benötigen", sagt Remus. „Wollen wir?"

„Du bleibst hinter mir, Harry", brummt Hagrid. Dann fischt er einen langen Gegenstand aus einer der vielen Taschen seines Maulwurfmantels.

„Hier, Professor Snape. Das soll ich Ihnen von Professor Dumbledore geben."

Severus dreht den leicht gebogenen Zauberstab aus Ebenholz zwischen den Fingern. Er gehörte Eileen Prince, und Severus hat Albus vor Jahren gebeten, ihn an sich zu nehmen und aufzubewahren. Auch für Harry hat Hagrid einen zweiten Zauberstab dabei.

Sie laufen die Treppen hinauf, die Greyback Severus vor einigen Stunden hinunter geschleppt hat. Schon im Eingangsbereich ist Geschrei zu hören, Flüche und Gegenflüche. Severus kann Rodolphus erkennen, Rabastan und Bellatrix, die einer Gruppe von Auroren die Stirn bieten, die in den Thronsaal eindringen wollen. Die Überzahl der Auroren ist zwar deutlich, aber die Todesser haben die weitaus bessere Position. Ihre Deckung ist nahezu perfekt. Innerhalb von Minuten haben mehrere Aurorenteams versucht, die Türen zur Detonation zu bringen, doch diese scheinen einen magischen Schutz zu besitzen.

„Das Siegel des Dunklen Lords", ruft Severus. „Hört auf, die Tür zu bombardieren. Es nimmt die Energien auf und leitet sie an ihn weiter!"

„Kann man sie nur von innen sprengen?", fragt Remus.

„Ja, aber man kommt dort nicht herein", erwidert Severus.

„Gib mir Deckung", knurrt Remus, und er sprintet los, bevor Severus ihn daran hindern kann. Schreckensstarr sieht er ihm nach.

„_Expelliarmus_!" bellt Potter neben ihm, und der Fluch des Jungen bringt Severus zur Besinnung.

Seine Flüche pfeifen zwischen den Toren durch, roter Rauch quillt aus seinem Stab, und tatsächlich begreifen jetzt auch die Auroren. Sie alle geben Remus Deckung für seine Wahnsinnsaktion.

„Tötet den Werwolf!", kreischt Bellatrix aus dem Innenraum heraus.

Severus hört mehrere _„Avada kedavras_", dann das Aufschlagen eines Körpers auf dem Marmorboden. Hagrids festem Griff allein ist es zu verdanken, dass er nicht blind hinterher stürzt.

„_Bombada maxima!"_ erklingt eine kalte Stimme aus dem Inneren des Thronsaals, die schweren Tore explodieren und eine Staubwolke wälzt sich aus dem Saal in den Flur. Man hört lautes Fluchen, Husten und Niesen, und eine graugepuderte Gestalt mit zwei Köpfen wankt durch den jetzt nur noch von Mauern begrenzten Durchbruch.

„Nicht angreifen!", donnert Kingsley Shacklebolts Stimme durch den Raum.

Dieses Kommando rettet Remus das Leben, der halb auf Lucius' Schulter hängt, und dessen linker Arm einen merkwürdig ungesunden Winkel hat.

„Stürmt den Saal!", ruft Shacklebolt, und die Auroren folgen ihm.

„Wer ist noch da drin?", dringt Moodys Stimme an Severus' Ohr.

Lucius lässt den verletzten, halb ohnmächtigen Remus von seiner Schulter gleiten.

„Bellatrix", hustet er. „Rabastan und Rodolphus."

„Gute Arbeit", lobt Moody, klopft Lucius auf die Schulter und verschwindet, um in Richtung des Tumults zu hinken.

„Remus!", ruft Severus und sinkt neben dem Werwolf auf die Knie.

Remus öffnet die Augen, und Severus war nie dankbarer, den bernsteinfarbenen Blick zu sehen.

„Bin okay", hustet Remus. „Lucius…"  
Der Rest des Satzes geht in einem Hustenanfall unter.

Erst jetzt registriert Severus, dass die grauen Augen in dem weiß bepuderten Gesicht flackern, dass Lucius' Robe völlig zerrissen ist und Ketten von seinen Händen hängen. Etwas Dunkles sickert durch die Kleidung des Slytherins.

„Du brauchst einen Heiler", sagt Severus.

„Wir müssen Sie festnehmen, Malfoy", verkündet im selben Moment ein junger Auror mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

„Aber sonst geht's noch?", faucht Harry. „Er hat gerade Remus Lupin den Arsch gerettet."

Bellatrixens geschrieene Flüche gellen bis in den Flur.

„Leider", keucht Lucius, „es war eher umgekehrt, auch wenn ich es nie so ausdrücken würde. Severus", wendet er sich an den Tränkemeister und packt ihn an der Schulter. „Wo ist meine Tochter? Wo sind Greyback und MacNair?"

„Was ist da drin passiert?", fragt Harry.

„Sie hatten Malfoy an diesen monströsen Thron gekettet", sagt Remus und putzt sich die Nase mit einem schwarzen Seidentaschentuch, das Severus ihm reicht. „Ich wollte die Tür von innen aufsprengen, bin auch reingekommen, aber Rabastan hat mir den Stab aus der Hand geschlagen. Merlin sei Dank ist mein Zauberstab auf dem Boden entlang bis zu Malfoy hier gerutscht. Er hat die Tür gesprengt, den Rest kennt ihr."

„Wo ist Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-soll?", verlangt der Auror. „Wir dachten, er wäre in dem Saal, weil die Todesser ihn so vehement verteidigt haben."

„Der Dunkle Lord ist geflohen, nachdem ihm plötzlich der Gedanke kam, es würde wohl doch nicht alles mit rechten Dingen zugehen", erklärt Lucius und schüttelt sich ungefähr zwei Kilogramm Staub aus den Haaren. „Wo ist meine Tochter? Wo ist Draco?"

Die Frage wird im nächsten Augenblick beantwortet, als eine Gruppe Todesser von Auroren oder Ordensmitgliedern die Treppe hinunter gedrängt wird.

„Versperrt den Weg zum Kamin", ruft jemand.

„Gebt ihn frei, sie haben Geiseln!", brüllt eine schrille Stimme. Severus erkennt Minerva MacGonagall, und die Verwandlungslehrerin klingt panisch. „In Merlins Namen, sie haben ein Kind."

* * *

**TBC**

_Na, wenn das kein Cliffhanger ist ;-)_


	12. Das letzte Duell

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_Eine Frage soll vorab beantwortet werden: Nämlich die, warum die Todesser Lucius im Thronsaal gefesselt haben. _

_Die Todesser haben Lucius auf Befehl Voldemorts gefesselt, als diesem die Idee kam, dass sein ganzes Hauptquartier nicht mehr sicher sein könnte, wenn sein ‚treuer Diener' evtl. doch zum Feind gehört. Als Legilimenten war es dem Dunklen Lord natürlich möglich, Lucius' Gedanken zu lesen. Lucius verdankt sein Leben dem raschen Zugriff der Auroren und Bellas Hang zu ausgiebiger Folter. Sie hat wohl gedacht, sie hätte noch mehr Zeit, um Lucius langsam und mit Genuss umzubringen. Sie hatte auch die perfide Idee, ihn an den Knochenthron zu ketten. Vermutlich mit dem Hintergedanken, dass die Auroren blind auf den Thron zielen würden, weil sie nach der heftigen Verteidigung des Saals durch die Todesser eben dort Voldemort vermuten. Ein Todesurteil für Lucius, der im „friendly fire" umgekommen wäre, wenn…ja wenn nicht Remus sich entschlossen hätte, den Kamikaze-Wolf zu geben, wie Lepra es so schön ausgedrückt hat._

Ende des letzten Kapitels: 

„Wo ist meine Tochter? Wo ist Draco?", fragt Lucius.  
Severus sieht zum ersten Mal seit Jahren Furcht in den grauen Augen.

Die Frage wird im nächsten Augenblick beantwortet, als eine Gruppe Todesser von Auroren oder Ordensmitgliedern die Treppe hinunter gedrängt wird.

„Versperrt den Weg zum Kamin", ruft jemand.

„Gebt ihn frei, sie haben Geiseln!", brüllt eine schrille Stimme. Severus erkennt Minerva MacGonagall, und die Verwandlungslehrerin klingt panisch. „In Merlins Namen, sie haben ein Kind."

* * *

**12. Das letzte Duell**

Der erste, der die Stufen herunter poltert, ist Greyback. Drohend hat er seinen Zauberstab erhoben. „Ein Zwinkern von euch, und das Balg ist tot!", knurrt er.

Die Auroren haben weiterhin ihre Stäbe auf ihn gerichtet, aber keiner wagt einen Fluch.

Greyback folgen MacNair, Pettigrew, Draco und zuletzt Narcissa. Ganz offenbar hat ein neuer Befehl des Dunklen Lords Greyback und den Henker erreicht, bevor sie Narcissa und Pettigrew etwas antun konnten.

Selène kauert auf MacNairs Arm. Sie weint nicht, aber ihr kleines Gesicht ist tränen- und blutverschmiert. Narcissa hat ihren Stab auf das Mädchen gerichtet.

Ihre kalten blauen Augen erfassen mit einem Blick die Lage.

„Cissy", fleht Lucius. „Oh Merlin, bitte. Gib sie mir."

Der harte Zug um Narcissas Mund vertieft sich.

„Lucius – du elender Verräter. Du hast alles weggeworfen, wofür wir so hart gearbeitet haben, all die Jahre", zischt sie. „Aber der Dunkle Lord wird mich belohnen, wenn er erfährt, dass ich dir den Gar aus gemacht habe. Und ich soll dir etwas ausrichten: Er wird sich persönlich um deine kleine Muggelhure kümmern. Ja, das wird dir vermutlich das Herz brechen."

Sie lacht, und es klingt beinahe wie Bellatrix' irres Gelächter, das zeitgleich aus dem Thronsaal ertönt.

Greyback wirft Floopulver in den Kamin, ruft „Rosier House", und schon sind sie verschwunden.

„Die haben nicht begriffen, dass die Apparitonssperre aufgehoben ist, jetzt wo Voldemort weg ist, oder?", fragt Potter.

„Verdammt!", flucht Severus, und tatsächlich ist Lucius im selben Augenblick verschwunden.

„Wo hat er den Stab her?", faucht Severus.

„Er hat meinen", sagt Remus.

„Wo ist er hin?", brüllt der junge Auror mit hochrotem Kopf, der Malfoy eben schon festnehmen wollte.

„Rosier House, das haben Sie doch gehört!", zischt Severus.

Sofort erfasst wilde Hektik die Gruppen von Auroren. Narcissa und die anderen Todesser werden nicht weit kommen, das ist klar. Die Frage ist nur, ob Lucius und seine Tochter den kurzen Zeitraum bis zur Ergreifung der vier überleben.

„Jemand muss Voldemort aufhalten", sagt Remus.

„Wo ist Voldemort?", ertönt Dumbledores Stimme, der eben in den Korridor appariert.

„Wenn Mrs. Malfoy nicht gelogen hat, ist er im St. Mungos, um Charlene Blanche und ihr Baby zu töten", sagt Minerva mit zittriger Stimme. Die Verwandlungslehrerin sieht aus, als stünde sie kurz vor dem Kollaps.

Dumbledore tauscht einen Blick mit Kingsley. „Deine besten Auroren, der Orden, Harry und ich."

Severus blickt in entschlossene, ernste Gesichter.

„Reißen wir ihm den Arsch auf", sagt Moody.

Im nächsten Moment schreit Remus auf und greift sich an den Arm. Wieder ist das Zischen der weißen Schlange überdeutlich. Er reißt einem der Auroren den Stab aus der Hand und ruft „Rosier House, Dachgeschoß", dann flackert seine Gestalt und er ist verschwunden.

Severus schließt die Augen und disappariert. Potter wird den Dunklen Lord ohne den Zaubertränkemeister besiegen müssen. Mit Dumbledore an seiner Seite wird es auf Severus nicht ankommen.

Im nächsten Augenblick steht er im Halbdunkel eines zweistöckigen Dachbodens. Jemand hat hier eine Art Atelier eingerichtet, überall stehen Leinwände und halbfertige Skulpturen. In dem trügerischen Zwielicht könnte man einen reglosen Feind nicht von einer Statue unterscheiden. Severus gleitet hinter das kopflose Abbild eines Zentauren und wagt einen Ruf.

„Remus?"

„Hier!" Der Werwolf kommt aus seiner Deckung hervor. „Sie sind hinter der Tür."

Er weist auf eine doppelflügelige Tür, an deren weißer Oberfläche eimerweise Blut herunter läuft.

Auf dem Boden davor liegt MacNair, dem jemand mit einem _Sectum Sempra_ den Brustkorb aufgeschlitzt hat und das Herz heraus gerissen.

„Lucius scheint einen wirklich schlechten Tag zu haben. Er tötet sonst nie derart blutig", bemerkt Severus trocken.

Sein Sarkasmus verbirgt die Angst, die er empfindet. Lucius ist kein genialer Duellant, gegen die drei verbliebenen Todesser hat er kaum eine Chance. Vier, verbessert er sich. Draco ist auch noch da.

„Er hat seinen eigenen Sohn geschockt", sagt Remus leise, und reduziert das Ergebnis von Severus' Rechnung wieder auf drei. „Draco liegt unten auf der Treppe. Der ist erst mal raus aus dem Spiel."

Eine Detonation ist aus dem verschlossenen Raum zu hören, und dieser folgt höhnisches Gelächter. Narcissas Stimme durchdringt die gespenstische Stille, die dem Knall folgt.

„MacNair ist erledigt. Starke Leistung für einen mittelmäßigen Duellanten wie dich, Lucius. Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Aber wenn du den Stab nicht fallen lässt, ist sie tot."

„Töte sie, und du stirbst als nächste", erwidert Lucius eisig.

„Aber nein", lacht Narcissa. „Du hast nur einen Angriff, und wir sind zu dritt. „Aber ich mache dir ein Angebot: Du stirbst, sie lebt."

„Du solltest wissen, dass ich nicht so naiv bin", zischt Lucius.

„Das werden wir gleich wissen", sagt Narcissa. „Peter, gib mir das Balg. Hallo, Kleine", zwitschert sie süßlich. „Das dort drüben ist übrigens dein Vater. Sieh ihn dir genau an, denn er wird gleich für dich sterben."

Sie muss dem Kind den Stab an den Hals oder auf die Brust setzen, denn als sie _„Avada…"_ sagt, schreit Lucius auf.

„Nein, Narcissa!"

„Hast du mir doch noch etwas zu sagen, Lucius, mein _geliebter_ Ehemann?", höhnt Narcissa.

„Wir kommen nicht rein", knurrt Remus indes. „Auf der verdammten Tür liegt ein verfluchtes Siegel."

„Dann holen wir sie raus", sagt Severus. „Dein Job. Ruf nach Greyback."

„Oh Merlin, davon habe ich Jahrzehnte geträumt", sagt Remus sarkastisch. Doch er ballert mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

„Greyback, du mieses Vieh, komm raus! Hier ist Remus Lupin, und wenn du nicht raus kommst, komme ich rein. Es ist Zahltag!"

Sie hören Greyback lachen, Narcissa fluchen und Pettigrew warnen.

„Fenrir, nicht."

Doch schwere Schritte kommen eiligst auf die Tür zu, dann wird sie von innen aufgerissen.

„Wo bist du, du Schande unserer Art?", brüllt Greyback, und seine Augen rollen in wilder Mordlust umher.

„Hier!" sagt Remus und greift ihn von hinten an.

Es geht viel zu schnell für Severus, der schon den Stab gezückt und nicht damit gerechnet hat, dass Remus angesichts von Fenrirs Anblick vergisst, wie sich Zauberer eigentlich duellieren. Remus und Fenrir verkrallen und verbeißen sich ineinander und er hat keine Chance, zu zielen. Er könnte Remus treffen. Die beiden Werwölfe rollen polternd die Treppe hinunter, ein untrennbares Knäuel aus Beinen, Armen und Zähnen.

Ein Blick in den nun geöffneten lichtdurchfluteten Raum offenbart Severus eine groteske Szene. Lucius hat seine Deckung aufgegeben. Er steht Narcissa und Pettigrew gegenüber. Sein Stab zielt auf seine Frau, die den ihrigen an Selènes Kehle hat. Pettigrew zielt auf Lucius.

„Einmal nur, Malfoy, will ich dich auf den Knien sehen!", quiekt der Animagus. „Wir töten dich und lassen den Wechselbalg hier frei. Die Auroren sind schon unten im Haus. Sie werden sie finden."

Lucius' Blick ist auf Narcissa und seine Tochter geheftet.

„Slytherin Ehrenwort", sagt Narcissa. „Du stirbst, sie lebt."

Zu Severus' absolutem Entsetzen lässt Lucius seinen Stab sinken und geht auf die Knie. Er kapituliert.

„Stab weg!" ruft Narcissa.

Das Klackern von Lucius' Zauberstab ist hohl und leise.

Sein Blick ruht auf seiner Tochter.

„Selène. Weißt du noch, wie der Schlangenzauber geht, den ich dir im Wald gezeigt habe?"

Die Kleine nickt mit todernstem Gesicht.

Narcissa lacht. „Wie rührend, Lucius. Wirklich, jetzt reicht es aber. Töte ihn, Peter."

Pettigrew grinst. _„Avada…"_

„_Petrificus_!", schreit Selène, und sie hat mit beiden Händen Narcissas Stab gepackt und die Spitze gegen das Kinn der blonden Hexe gedrückt. Die Überraschung erkauft Severus und Lucius Sekundenbruchteile, auch wenn der Zauber des Kindes nur kurz wirkt und Narcissa sie nur umso fester packt.

„…_kedavra!" _

Grünes Licht surrt auf Lucius zu, der sich zur Seite wirft.

„_Expelliarmus_!" ruft Severus, und entwaffnet Narcissa.

Diese kreischt auf und schreit: „Seht sie sterben!"

Plötzlich hat sie einen Dolch in der Hand.

Lucius, der seinen Stab aufgehoben hat und Pettigrew angreift, verliert für eine Sekunde den Fokus.

„_Sectum sempra!"_ Pettigrews Fluch trifft ihn mitten in die Brust.

Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen starrt Lucius auf die Klinge des Dolches, der sich auf seine Tochter nieder senkt. Und Severus kann nicht helfen, denn er muss der Phalanx von Flüchen ausweichen, die Pettigrew schleudert.

„Lilli!" schreit Selène. „Lilli, hilf mir!"

Mit einem Krachen erscheint die kleine Hauselfe, sie sieht Narcissa, Selène und den Dolch, ihre Augen weiten sich und ihre Ohren legen sich an. Es ist ein Tauschzauber, Elfenmagie. Dort, wo eben noch Selène war, ist jetzt die Elfe, und statt ihrer steht die Vierjährige mitten im Raum.

„_Accio!"_ ruft Severus und das Mädchen wird von der Kraft seines Fluchs durch den Raum gerissen, zu ihm auf den Arm.  
„_Protego!"_

Pettigrews ‚_Sectum sempra'_, für den der Animagus einen gewisse Vorliebe entwickelt zu haben scheint, prallt an dem Schutzschild ab. Ein grauer Schatten rast durch den Raum und reißt Pettigrew von den Füßen, dessen panischer Schrei in einem erstickten Gurgeln erstirbt.

„_Stupor_!", zielt Severus, Selène auf dem Arm, auf Narcissa, die getroffen zusammen bricht.

Es ist der letzte Fluch dieser Nacht.

Selène klammert sich an Severus und weint. Severus' Blick wandert über die reglosen Gestalten von Lucius und Pettigrew, die beide in sich stetig ausbreitenden Blutlachen liegen, hin zu Remus, der ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Fußboden kauert und sich übergibt.  
Severus setzt Selène ab, die zu Lilli läuft, die ebenfalls auf dem Boden liegt. Er muss die Treppe sichern, Greyback könnte noch….doch nein. In Greybacks Kehle klafft ein Loch, das dieser unmöglich überlebt haben kann. So wie in Pettigrews Hals. Remus hat tatsächlich alle Rechnungen beglichen.'  
Und jetzt – endlich – nachdem alles vorbei ist, sind die Schritte von vielen Menschen auf der unteren Treppe zu hören, und die Auroren haben die Sperre zwischen dem unteren und dem oberen Stockwerk durchbrochen.

Severus hastet in den Raum zurück, wo Selène neben Lucius' kniet, und über seine blutverschmierten Haare streicht. Hinter ihr steht Lilli, die Narcissas Messerattacke offenbar besser überstanden hat, als Severus je für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Master Snape, Sir", piepst sie. „Sie müssen den Werwolf wegbringen, sonst die Auroren nehmen ihn mit nach Askaban, oder schlimmer. Lilli wird sagen, dass sie die Männer getötet hat."

Die kleine Hauselfe schließt die weinende Selène in ihre dürren grünbraunen Ärmchen.

Severus nickt und läuft zu Remus. Lilli hat Recht. Auroren reagieren auf Werwölfe, die sich aggressiv verhalten, mehr als allergisch. Von Gesetzes wegen könnten sie Remus jetzt und hier exekutieren.

„Wir müssen disapparieren", sagt Severus und zieht Remus auf die Füße.

„Oh, Master Lucius, Sir", piepst Lilli, in ihrer Stimme schwingt Verzweiflung mit und Tränen rollen aus den großen Augen. "Oh, oh, Master Lucius. Arme Miss Selène."

„Remus, komm jetzt. Wo ist dein Stab?"

„_Accio_ Stab", flüstert Remus, dem ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen stehen und der schon wieder würgt.

Severus schließt den Umhang um Remus, der zittert und schwankt. Jetzt erst bemerkt Severus die klaffende Wunde an Remus' Schulter, die seine hellbraune Robe dunkelbraun färbt.

„Hogsmeade, Eberkopf", flüstert Severus. Leise genug, dass die Auroren es nicht hören, und unerwartet genug, dass man ihn dort nicht suchen wird. Sie disapparieren.

**oooOOOooo**

„Aberforth!", ruft Severus, und er kann selbst die Panik in seiner Stimme hören.

Im Eberkopf ist es dunkel, die Tür scheint verriegelt zu sein, und bleiches Licht dringt durch die blinden Fenster in den verlassenen Schankraum. Eine Ziege läuft blökend hinter der Theke hervor und mustert die Neuankömmlinge mit gelblichen Augen.

„Aberforth, ich bin es, Severus. Remus ist bei mir, er ist verletzt."

Die Tür zu einem der Nebenräume wird aufgestoßen, und Albus' Bruder taucht mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf.

„Ich bin Remus John Lupin, Werwolf, und ich habe als Schüler einmal eine Ziege in deinem Garten gerissen, und es tut mir immer noch Leid", keucht Remus.

Endlich fasst der alte Zauberer Vertrauen.

„Warum seid ihr nicht auf dem Weg zu Poppy?", knurrt er.

„Dort wird man Remus suchen", sagt Severus mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Das Zittern, das durch den Körper des Werwolfs läuft, macht ihm Sorgen. Er scheint viel Blut zu verlieren. „Du musst Poppy herholen."

„Sie wird bald alle Hände voll zu tun haben", widerspricht Aberforth, aber dann ruft er doch die Medihexe zur Hilfe.

Eine Stunde später sitzt Severus in einem Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk des Eberkopfes auf einem Sessel neben einem Bett. Remus' Verletzungen sind erheblich, eine großflächige Bisswunde in der Schulter, aber nichts, was einen Werwolf umbringen würde.

Severus hingegen hätte Pomfrey nur zu gerne mit hoch in die Schule genommen. Seine Rippenbrüche sind geheilt, aber die Nachwirkungen der _Cruciati_ werden seine Nervenfunktion noch eine Weile beeinträchtigen. Dass er überhaupt zaubern konnte, ist eigentlich ein Wunder.

„Wärest du doch nur nicht so ein sturer Idiot!", hat sie ihn angeschrieen.

Doch er hat nur den Kopf geschüttelt und darauf beharrt, bei Remus zu bleiben.

Jetzt sitzt er in dem weich gepolsterten Sessel, und das heiße Butterbier in seiner Hand wird ihm in den Kopf steigen. Er betrachtet Remus, der die Augen geschlossen hat, doch um dessen Mund der Schmerz Spuren hinterlassen hat.

„Bei der nächsten Wahnsinnsaktion dieses Kalibers werde ich dich persönlich in den Hundehimmel befördern", sagt Severus leise. „Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht, Remus, einfach ohne Deckung durch diese Tür zu springen. Wie ein verdammter Kamikaze-Pilot!"

„Ich hatte doch Deckung", gibt Remus ebenso leise zurück. „Harrys ‚_Expelliarmus'_, und dann eure ganzen Zauber."

Severus gibt nur ein Ächzen von sich. Er ist am Ende. „Sie haben alle drei auf dich gezielt. Avada kedavra und dann ist etwas Schweres auf den Boden geprallt."

„Das war ich. Ich bin unglücklich aufgekommen", erklärt Remus.

„Ich dachte, du bist tot. Ich…habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Der zweite Satz ist noch leiser, aber Remus verfügt über ein brillantes Gehör.

„Da siehst du, wie es mir die ganzen letzten Wochen erging", sagt er. „Du hast eine Himmelfahrtsmission nach der anderen mitgemacht. Jedes mal, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer dich rief, dachte ich: Diesmal kommst du nicht wieder zurück."

„Hätte es dir etwas ausgemacht?", fragt Severus missgelaunt, einfach weil er so unendlich müde ist und nicht zugeben will, dass auch seine Kräfte irgendwann erschöpft sind. Selbst mit eiserner Disziplin gibt es eine Grenze dessen, was man ertragen kann.

„Idiot", sagt Remus. Und wieder nimmt er Severus' Hand.

Sie schweigen. Sie hatten genug Courage, um dem Dunklen Lord die Stirn zu bieten, und jetzt verlässt sie beide der Mut, als es darum geht, ein paar Worte zu sagen. Aber vielleicht, denkt Severus, wird es auch ohne Worte gehen, für eine Weile, wenigstens solange, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt haben, zueinander zu gehören.

**oooOOOooo**

Zwei Stunden später kommt Poppy zurück. Schweiß steht auf ihrer Stirn, es muss hektisch zugehen auf der Krankenstation, trotzdem will sie nach den beiden sehen. Ihre Augen leuchten und sie lächelt, als sie zur Tür herein tritt.

„Psst, leise", mahnt Remus. „Er ist eben eingeschlafen."

Severus liegt mehr auf dem Sessel als er sitzt, der Kopf ist ihm in den Nacken gefallen, der Mund steht etwas offen, und ein leises Schnarchen entkommt ihm im regelmäßigen Rhythmus seines Atems. Pomfrey streicht dem Slytherin behutsam eine dunkle Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Morgen früh will ich ihn in der Schule sehen. Bis dahin habe ich ein paar Tränke mitgebracht. Remus – wir haben gesiegt."

Sie sagt es leise, im Nachsatz, so als sei es nicht Besonderes, das der Krieg damit beendet ist.

„Ist Voldemort…?"

Sie nickt. „Man könnte sagen, er ist platt. Jedenfalls sehen wir ihn so schnell nicht wieder."

„Und Harry?" Remus muss es einfach wissen.

„Der Junge hat kaum ein paar Schrammen", sagt Poppy. „Alle hatten großes Glück. Remus, eine finale Schlacht ohne Tote auf unserer Seite. Ich hätte das nie geglaubt."

„Charlene, Jamie, Selène?", erkundigt sich Remus.

„Die Kleine wurde von einer Hauselfe ins St. Mungos gebracht, sie ist jetzt wieder bei ihrer Familie." Poppy ist umfassend informiert.

„Was ist mit Malfoy?", fragt Remus.

„Der Junge wird derzeit von den Auroren verhört. Soweit ich weiß, hat er nur einen ziemlich heftigen Schockzauber abbekommen."

„Das weiß ich doch", sagt Remus. „Es war meiner. Aber ich meinte nicht Draco, sondern seinen Vater."

Poppy seufzt. „Der hat weniger Glück gehabt, wie ich hörte. Sie wissen noch nicht, ob er durchkommt. Wenn du mich fragst – angesichts eines Lebens oder doch vieler Jahre in Askaban, die ihm bevorstehen, wäre der Tod vielleicht gnädiger."

Sie sieht Remus fragend an. „Kommt ihr zurecht hier? Die Liste mit der Reihenfolge der Tränke ist in dem Korb. Du wirst ihn gleich wecken müssen."

Sie lässt ihren Stab noch einmal über Severus gleiten. „Auch unverschämt viel Glück", murmelt sie. „Beim heiligen Äskulap, wirklich viel Glück."

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Verbunden

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_Danke sehr: Reinadoreen, Madame Minuit und lufa für die Reviews_

_Der Titel des Kapitels ist übrigens eine virtuelle Verbeugung vor der genialen Elementargeist, deren Geschichte "Verbunden" mich in den letzten Wochen sehr begeistert hat. Heiterer Spaß mit brillanten Augenblicken - schaut mal vorbei._

* * *

**13. Verbunden**

Das Ministerium hat Lilly, der Hauselfe, viele Fragen gestellt. Niemand glaubt ihr, dass sie eigenhändig Greyback und Pettigrew getötet sowie Draco und Narcissa geschockt hat. Doch die Malfoys schweigen. Severus hat sie beide in den Zellen des Ministeriums aufgesucht, und falls es vorher eine Bereitschaft gab, etwas auszusagen, geht sie seit seinem Besuch gegen Null. Der Tränkemeister verweigert jede Auskunft über seine Beteiligung in diesem letzten Duell, und auch Remus, den die Abteilung zur Aufsicht und Führung magischer Geschöpfe unter großen Druck setzt, schweigt beharrlich.

**oooOOOooo**

Tage später:

„Ich will nach Jamie sehen und ihn besuchen", sagt Remus, der schon einen alten Mantel anhat, der vermutlich aus Sirius Blacks Nachtrag stammt, als Severus aus dem Kamin im Grimmauldplatz steigt.

„Ich konnte nicht früher kommen", sagt der Tränkemeister. „Musst du wirklich jetzt gehen?"

„Die Besuchszeit endet in zwei Stunden", antwortet Remus.

Doch dann geht er auf Severus zu und zieht ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Sie beide durchströmt noch immer eine enorme Euphorie. Sie haben unfassbarer Weise überlebt, und dies war nicht eben wahrscheinlich.

„Ich bin in zwei Stunden wieder hier", murmelt Remus, die linke Hand bereits in Severus' schwarzem Haar verstrickt, den Mund an seinem Ohr. „Wir haben den ganzen Abend."

„Ich will…", sagt Severus, doch weiter kommt er nicht. Remus hat ihm den Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen, und die Finger des Gryffindor finden bereits ihren Weg unter die Robe des Tränkemeisters. Remus, das hat Severus mittlerweile festgestellt, ist ein Meister der Inkonsequenz, soweit es ihn betrifft. Sie sind beide so ausgehungert nach Berührungen und berauscht aneinander, dass Remus sich vermutlich sogar mitten auf Trafalgar Square von Severus küssen lassen würde – und mehr.

Remus erweist sich auch als bei weitem nicht so zurückhaltend, wie es seine höflich-bescheidene Art anderen gegenüber vermuten lässt. Auch jetzt ist der Werwolf bereits wieder dabei, Severus aus den sorgsam verschlossenen Roben zu schälen. Die Wand an Severus' Rücken ist hart und die Erektion, die gegen sein Bein drückt, weist ebenfalls eine nicht zu leugnende Härte auf.

„Merlin, nicht hier vor dem Kamin"; keucht Severus und versucht, die Hände des Gryffindors einzufangen.

„Vor dem Kamin ist doch romantisch", knurrt Remus.

„Nicht, wenn selbiger in der Eingangshalle von Blacks Haus ist und zudem ohne Bärenfell", gibt Severus zurück.

„Es ist Harrys Haus", entgegnet Remus trotzig.

„Das macht es nicht besser", erwidert Severus, kann jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sein eigener Körper ihn betrügt und sich gegen Remus' lehnt. Er spürt die Erregung in sich hochsteigen, und er weiß, in einer Minute wird es mit seiner legendären Selbstbeherrschung vorbei sein, und dann werden sie sich hier unten lieben und vermutlich in der peinlichsten Situation ihres Lebens enden, wenn Dumbledore oder Minerva plötzlich im Kamin auftauchen sollten.

„Wenigstens nach oben", presst Severus zwischen zwei wirklich atemberaubenden Küssen hervor. „Dein Zimmer."

Remus grinst, und dann apparieren sie. Die fleckige Holztür von Remus' Kammer steht noch offen, und der Werwolf schließt sie ungeduldig mit einem Fußtritt. Plötzlich hat Remus seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„_Divestio_!" richtet er ihn auf Severus, um im nächsten Moment seine eigenen Kleider eiligst abzustreifen.

Er drückt Severus auf das noch vom Morgen zerwühlte Bett (wer hat eigentlich behauptet, Remus wäre ein Ordnungsfanatiker?), und dann ist er über ihm: Warm und wild und leidenschaftlich, Hände, Lippen, Zähne, Fingerkuppen, und braune Haarspitzen, die auf Severus' Haut kitzeln, während Remus gnadenlos eine Spur zärtlich-rauher Küsse auf seinem Weg über Severus' Brust, Magen und Bauch hinterlässt.

Severus hat längst jeden Widerstand aufgegeben und lässt sich in die süße Niederlage fallen. Genau genommen ist es das, was er im Sinn hatte, als er herkam.

Seine Befürchtungen, dass Remus sich weniger für ihn interessieren könnte, sobald der äußere Druck durch Voldemort und seine Anhänger, durch den Krieg und die permanente Todesgefahr nachlässt, haben sich als unbegründet erwiesen. Remus interessiert sich gerade sehr für Severus, und dieser liegt haltlos auf dem Bett, die Hände hilflos in Remus' wirrem Haar verschlungen. Remus tut Dinge mit seinen Lippen, die Severus zu einem Häufchen Glückseligkeit zusammen schmelzen lassen und schließlich jedes Denken fortwischen.

**oooOOOooo**

Atemlos presst sich Severus eine Stunde später gegen den schweißnassen Körper seines Geliebten. Die Beziehung zu Remus wird ihn umbringen, er ist nicht mehr zwanzig und vermutlich wird Remus vollenden, was dem Dunklen Lord nicht gelungen ist. Und doch ist es das wert, dieses Strahlen in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen, das Lächeln auf dem schönen Gesicht.

„Du wirst mich umbringen, Severus", flüstert Remus leise und lehnt seine Stirn gegen Severus' Brust. „Ich sterbe, aber mmmhhmm. Das fühlt sich gut an."

„Keiner wird mehr sterben", erwidert Severus. „Bei Merlin, im Gegenteil. Wir beginnen zu leben. Und ja, es fühlt sich gut an."

Er küsst Remus, innig, zärtlich, nachdem jetzt der größte Hunger für den Moment gestillt ist.

„Ich beginne morgen erst zur dritten Stunde", sagt er dann. „Ich könnte dich zu deinem Patenkind begleiten."

Remus lacht leise. „Hast du mir nicht vor zwei Tagen einen Vortrag über Diskretion gehalten?", fragt er augenzwinkernd.

„Ich sagte, ich würde dich begleiten", schnarrt Severus. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich auf dem Gang des Krankenhauses mit dir Händchen halte. Ich bin immer noch…"

„…ein wahnsinnig geheimnisvoller, mysteriöser Slytherin und Tränkemeister, ich weiß." Remus strahlt ihn an. „Begleitung klingt auch ohne öffentliche Liebesbekundungen gut."

Severus schlingt die Arme um Remus und seufzt. Der Gryffindor macht sich also über ihn lustig. Schön, er wird sich bei Zeiten revanchieren. Die Zaubererwelt bekommt Merlin sei Dank nicht mit, wie der gefürchtete, mysteriöse Tränkemeister und Ex-Doppelspion sich in die Arme seines ehemaligen Kampfgefährten schmiegt und mit diesem leicht dämlichen Grinsen, dass sich bei Verliebten manchmal aufs Gesicht stielt und einfach nicht mehr abzuschütteln ist, einschläft.

**oooOOOooo**

Der nächste Morgen bringt heftigen Regen und Gewitter. Remus und Severus flooen ins St. Mungos. An der Anmeldung schickt man sie in den vierten Stock. Als sie aus dem Aufzug treten, verstellen ihn zwei Auroren in den Weg.

„Wohin wollen Sie?", fragt der jüngere barsch.

Severus öffnet den Mund, um ihm eine passende Antwort zu geben, doch Remus ist schneller was ihnen vermutlich einen achtkantigen Rauswurf erspart.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin. Ich möchte zu Charlene Blanche und ihrem Sohn. Ich bin der Pate des Kindes."

Remus ist ganz der höfliche, freundliche Hogwartslehrer, und tatsächlich zeigt seine sanfte Art hier positive Wirkung.

„Natürlich, Mr. Lupin. Wir haben hier auf dieser Station ein paar Sicherheitsanweisungen. Dort hinten", er weist auf den linken Gang, „liegt Lucius Malfoy. Und man weiß ja nie, was einigen versprengten Todessern so einfallen könnte."

„Sie werden ihn kaum befreien wollen", grollt Severus, „nachdem er seinen Herrn verraten hat."

Doch er folgt Remus und einem der Auroren, der sie zu Jamies Zimmer bringen will. Plötzlich jedoch wird ihre Aufmerksamkeit von einem lauten Streit gefesselt, der im hinteren Bereich des Korridors tobt – dort, wo zwei weitere Auroren eine Tür bewachen.

Severus ist sich fast sicher, dass er Lucius gehört hat. Es klingt beinahe wie einer der grandiosen Streits mit Narcissa. Doch als die Tür mit einem Knall gegen die Wand schlägt, ist es natürlich nicht die blonde Slytherin, die aus dem Raum hastet, sondern es ist Charlene Blanche.

„Du bist so ein unmöglicher, arroganter, halsstarriger Idiot, Lucius Malfoy!", faucht sie.

Mit einem weiteren Knall schlägt sie die Tür zu. Dies ist ihr Glück, denn eine Sekunde später zerschellt etwas vermutlich Gläsernes an selbiger Tür.

„Charlene!", ruft Remus und eilt in ihre Richtung.

Sie läuft ihm entgegen und stürzt sich förmlich in seine Arme.

„Charlene, bist du in Ordnung?", fragt Remus.

Severus findet, das ist eine selten dämliche Frage für einen intelligenten, sensiblen Mann wie Remus, denn jeder kann sehen, dass Charlene nicht in Ordnung ist. Sie weint, und nach ihren roten Augen zu urteilen, nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Er ist so ein Idiot", schluchzt sie.

Severus lässt sie und Remus stehen und wendet sich an einen der Auroren, die die Tür bewachen.

„Guten Tag, Graham." Er kennt den Ravenclaw noch aus seinem Zaubertrankunterricht.

„Oh, guten Tag, Professor Snape. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes glüht vor Aufregung. Wer einmal bei Severus in der Klasse saß, vergisst das nicht. Graham gehörte zu den Begabteren.

„Danke", erwidert Severus kühl. „Sagen Sie, wäre es möglich, dass Sie mich für ein paar Minuten zu Mr. Malfoy lassen? Ich bin der Pate seines Sohnes Draco, und das Ministerium hat angefragt, ob ich mit den Erziehungsberechtigten ein paar ernste Worte wechseln würde. Mit Mr. Malfoy zu sprechen würde mir den Besuch bei Mrs. Malfoy in Askaban ersparen."

Er fixiert Graham mit drohendem Lehrerblick.

„Äh…ja, ich denke, das ließe sich machen. Ich müsste nur meinen Vorgesetzten…"

„Danke, Mr. Graham", sagt Severus und hat schon die Hand an der Klinke.

Er öffnet die Tür und kann sich gerade noch ducken, um einer Phiole mit ‚_Fortis'_ auszuweichen, die über ihm gegen die Türverschalung prallt.

„Du warst schon immer lausig im zielen, Lucius", sagt er kühl und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Lucius funkelt ihm mit wütenden Augen an. Er muss sich am Bettpfosten abstützen, um stehen zu können, aber er kann schon wieder mit Gegenständen werfen.

„Severus. Dich hatte ich nicht erwartet", sagt er leise.

Der Tränkemeister betrachtet seinen ehemaligen Freund. Lucius sieht schlecht aus. Es ist nicht die grüne Krankenhausrobe, nicht die magische Fessel an seinem Fuß, und nicht einmal das leichenblasse Gesicht, in dem die Wangenknochen ungewöhnlich prägnant hervor treten, das ihm etwas ätherisches verleiht und ihn krank wirken lässt. Viel mehr als all das erschreckt Severus die Resignation, die dem Slytherin ins Gesicht geschrieben steht.

„Vielleicht setzt du dich besser", empfiehlt Severus. „Ihr hattet eine Aussprache?"

„So kann man es auch nennen", bestätigt Lucius und lässt sich auf das Bett sinken. „Du hast Charlie gesehen?"

„Sie benetzt gerade eine alte Robe von Sirius Black mit ihren Tränen", gibt Severus zurück. „Was hast du ihr angetan?"

„Wieso glauben eigentlich alle, dass ich der Schuldige bin?", fragt Lucius kopfschüttelnd.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil du der böse Slytherin und Todesser bist, rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords, wie es dir nach …warte mal…mittlerweile Erbrecht zusteht", ätzt Severus.

Lucius zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das war eine Notmaßnahme", sagt er.

„Deine kleine ‚Notmaßnahme' hätte mich fast das Leben gekostet", zischt Severus.

„Kaum", erwidert Lucius. „Du kanntest doch den Dunklen Lord. Er hätte es sich niemals nehmen lassen, dich zu zwingen, das Sterben deiner Freunde mit anzusehen. Dein Leben war ziemlich sicher."

„Du warst weniger kaltblütig, als es um deine Tochter ging", gibt Severus zurück.

„Was hast du erwartet?" fragt Lucius. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch."

„Du neigst dazu, deine Umwelt diesen unbedeutenden Umstand vergessen zu lassen", gibt Severus hart zurück.

Lucius' gequälter Gesichtausdruck lässt Severus die nächste sarkastische Bemerkung schlucken. Er seufzt innerlich auf.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um mit dir zu streiten", sagt Severus schließlich. „Alles in allem hast du verdammt viel riskiert." Er geht auf Lucius zu und bietet ihm die Hand. „Danke. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre diese Welt um einiges dunkler."

Zögernd schlägt Lucius ein. „Ich habe zu danken", sagt er dann. „Ohne dich und Lupin wäre ich tot und meine Tochter vermutlich auch."

„Du wirst wenig von dem Mädchen sehen, wenn du ihre Mutter mit Zaubertränken und Geschirr bewirfst", merkt Severus an. Die fehlende Tasse, die Scherben und der leere Untersetzer auf dem Nachttisch sind ihm nicht entgangen.

„Ich werde auch wenig von ihr sehen, während ich in Askaban verrotte", erwidert Lucius bitter. „Aber du hast ja recht. Ich muss mir diese Unart wohl abgewöhnen, wenn mein Bestand an Geschirr sich demnächst auf einen Blechnapf reduziert."

Severus muss gegen seinen Willen lachen.

„Du wirst selbst in Askaban von Meißener Porzellan speisen, Lucius, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber weißt du – warum sagst du Mrs. Blanche nicht einfach, dass dir an ihr liegt? Immerhin, wenn jemand deines Kaliber die Beherrschung verliert…"

„Es wäre nicht in ihrem Interesse", erwidert Lucius, und ein harter Ausdruck kehrt in seine grauen Augen zurück. „Das war es schon vor fünf Jahren nicht, und ist es jetzt noch viel weniger."

„Sollte sie das nicht selbst entscheiden?", mahnt Severus.

„Nein. Sie ist nicht objektiv", antwortet Lucius. „Etwas Besseres als einen verurteilten Todesser findet sie allemal." Seine Hände verlieren sich in einer fahrigen Geste.

„Lucius…", versucht es Severus noch einmal.

„Was? Willst ausgerechnet du mir Ratschläge in Liebesdingen geben?", fragt der blonde Zauberer müde.

„Immerhin werfe ich nicht mit Geschirr nach den Menschen, an denen mir etwas liegt", erwiderte Severus kühl.

Lucius wendet sich ab und starrt aus dem Fenster. Er ist so in sich gekehrt, dass er ihm entgeht, was Severus durchaus bemerkt. Die Tür öffnet sich, und Remus und Charlene spähen vorsichtig hinein.

„Warum hast du sie damals verlassen?", fragt Severus.

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragt Lucius dumpf zurück.

„Weil es mich interessiert, was einen eiskalten Slytherin dazu bringt, alles, was er über Jahre aufgebaut hat, für eine Muggel und ein Halbblutkind wegzuwerfen", sagt Severus.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?", stellt Lucius die Gegenfrage.

„Also, wenn es so offensichtlich Liebe ist, auf die du anspielst, warum hast du Charlene dann überhaupt verlassen?", beharrt Severus.

„Weil ich begann, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Zu viele Gefühle. Sie hat mir so sehr den Kopf verdreht, dass ich nicht mehr geradeaus denken konnte. Ich fing an, Fehler zu machen. Chalies Leben wäre in Gefahr gewesen, wenn Narcissa jemals etwas über sie herausgefunden hätte. Ich hatte Angst, sie nicht schützen zu können."

„Und außerdem warst du zu feige", konstatiert Severus von der Tür her, zu der er leise herüber gegangen ist.

Lucius fährt herum. Sein Blick trifft erst den Tränkemeister, dann Remus und Charlene.

„Das ist zweifelsfrei richtig", gibt er zu. Sein Blick verharrt bei Charlene, die langsam näher kommt. „Und ich hatte Recht. Er hätte dich beinahe getötet."

Lucius muss über Voldemort sprechen, der allerdings versucht hat, Charlene umzubringen.

Severus packt Remus am Arm. „Komm."

Im Hinausgehen hört er Lucius' Stimme, ungewöhnlich sanft und leise.

„Es tut mir unendlich Leid, Charlie. Ich habe dich geliebt, aber ich hatte zuviel Angst, die Konsequenzen aus meinen Gefühlen zu ziehen."

„Und jetzt, Lucius? Was fühlst du jetzt?", fragt Charlene.

Die Tür schließt sich hinter Remus und Severus. Sie warten noch einen Moment, doch als Charlene weder heraus kommt noch Glasscherben im Inneren des Zimmers klirren, gehen sie.

„Jetzt hast du dein Patenkind nicht gesehen", sagt Severus.

„Ich werde wiederkommen", gibt Remus zurück. „Meinst du, sie sind dauerhaft über das Stadium des Geschirrzerschlagens hinweg?"

„Wer kann das schon sagen?", erwidert der Tränkemeister.

„Liebe scheint etwas zu sein, mit dem ihr Slytherins so eure Probleme habt", stellt Remus fest. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Malfoy zu derart unbeherrschtem Verhalten neigt. Ich hoffe, fliegende Phiolen werden nicht auch ein Teil meines Lebens werden?"

Er wirft Severus einen fragenden, aber auch provozierenden Blick unter langen, braunen Wimpern zu.

„Kaum", sagt Severus. „Ich bin _immer_ beherrscht. Außerdem rate ich dir, meinem Labor und meinen Kesseln fern zu bleiben. Falls ich mich recht erinnere, warst du eine Katastrophe im Tränkeunterricht. Darüber hinaus…"

„Das ist eine Unterstellung! Ich hatte immerhin ein Ausreichend", protestiert Remus.

„Nur, weil Slughorn die Aufsätze prozentual genau so hoch gewertet hat wie die Praxis am Kessel", gibt Severus zurück. „Darüber hinaus", setzt er seinen zuvor begonnen Satz fort. „ist das Herstellen von Zaubertränken eine Kunst, und mit Kunstwerken wirft man nicht. Lucius ist, was das betrifft, ein Banause."

Remus muss lachen.

„Lass ihn das nicht hören. Für das Wort würde er dich vaporisieren."

„Oh, er wird sehr lange keinen Zauberstab mehr in die reinblütigen Finger bekommen", sagt Severus leichthin.

„Tut er dir nicht Leid?", erkundigt sich Remus. „Ich meine, er war…ist dein Freund. Wir verdanken ihm eine Menge. Du verdankst ihm eine Menge. Mich, zum Beispiel."

Severus denkt einen Moment nach, dann sagt er: „Nein, er tut mir nicht Leid. Lucius bekommt, was er verdient. Man wird seinen Sinneswandel sicherlich mit berücksichtigen, wenn es zum Prozess kommt."

Sie haben den Kamin im Erdgeschoß erreicht, der Severus nach Hogwarts und Remus in den Grimmauldplatz bringen wird. Etwas unentschlossen bleiben sie voreinander stehen.

„Du hast natürlich Recht", sagt Severus. „Dafür, dass er dich gerettet hat, werde ich Lucius ewig dankbar sein."

Hastig sieht er sich um, und rote Flecke zieren seine blassen Wangen. Und dann, zögernd, beugt er sich vor und streift Remus' Lippen mit einem zarten, flüchtigen Kuss.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend", murmelt er.

Remus lächelt und seine Augen strahlen. Es liegt ein Versprechen in diesem bernsteinfarbenen Blick.

„Bis dann", sagt er und „Grimmauldplatz Zwölf", nachdem er Floopulver in den Kamin geworfen hat und die Flammen grün aufzüngeln.

Severus sieht ihm nach, wie er beginnt sich zu drehen und das Feuer ihn schließlich verschluckt. Dann macht er selbst sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Zum ersten Mal seit Schüler sich erinnern können, wird Severus Snape, der finstere Tränkemeister, mit einem geistesabwesenden Lächeln auf den Lippen in den Gängen gesichtet.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. And the Merlinaward goes to

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

**Eldi:** So! ...imaginäre Staubkörner von der Robe wischt... Nachdem "Rückkehr ins Leben" soweit fortgeschritten ist, geht es auch bei „Schattennacht" weiter. Zumindest mit dem ersten Teil des Epilogs verraten wir nicht zu viel über die andere Geschichte, so dass Ihr vor Spoilern sicher seid.

**Slytherene:** Dies ist das vorletzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Voraussichtlich. Wir schreiben gerade noch ein paar Sachen um. Habt Ihr noch die letzte „Oscar-Nacht" vor Augen? Prima, denn dies ist ungefähr die Atmosphäre, die in diesem Kapitel herrscht.

„And the Merlin-Award goes to…" – Lasst Euch überraschen!

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

„**And the Merlin-Award goes to…"**

Remus lächelt Severus zu, als sie ihre Plätze einnehmen in der Großen Festhalle des Ministeriums. Severus erwidert das Lächeln nicht, doch sein Blick, da ist er sicher, sagt genug. Er muss nicht auch noch den kümmerlichen Rest seines Rufs ruinieren, und er schätzt Diskretion. Und dann ziehen sich seine Mundwinkel doch unabwendbar in die Höhe, als Remus ihm gegen die Brust tippt, dort, wo der Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, neben dem Wappen des Hauses Slytherin prangt.

„Das ist hier heute nur die Freakshow", sagt Remus. „Keine Angst, so einen Andrang wie bei deiner und Harrys Zeremonie wird es nicht geben."

Severus bezweifelt diese Vermutung, denn ‚Freaks', wie Remus es bezeichnet, ziehen stets das Interesse der neugierigen Massen auf sich. Doch er setzt sich und sein Blick ruht auf Remus, der in seiner neuen lindgrünen Festtagsrobe so gar nicht mehr wie der abgerissene Werwolf aussieht, den sie alle vor ihrem geistigen Auge haben, wann immer die Rede auf Remus Lupin kommt.

Das Ministerium ist über seinen Schatten gesprungen. Sie haben Remus nicht nur amnestiert – denn natürlich hielt die Lüge von Lucius' tapferer Hauselfe Lilli über die Todesfälle Greyback und Pettigrew am Ende nur ein paar Stunden den Befragungen des Büros zur Aufsicht und Führung Magischer Geschöpfe stand. Sie haben seine Angriffe auf die beiden Todesser als Notwehr gewertet, und für seine sonstigen Verdienste werden sie Remus heute als erstem Werwolf überhaupt den Merlinorden verleihen. Zweiter Klasse, aber immerhin. Severus folgt ihm mit den Augen, als er durch die Reihen geht, seine Freunde begrüßt – die Weasleys, Hermione Granger, die mit ihren Eltern gekommen ist, Potter, der natürlich selbst schon einen Merlinorden trägt, und MacGonagall, seine Hauslehrerin. Und dann entdeckt Remus in der Tür Kingsley, an dessen Arm eine junge Frau geht, die vermutlich ganz bewusst heute keine Robe, sondern ein elegantes Kostüm gewählt hat.

Charlene Blanche sieht Remus und sie begrüßen einander herzlich. Dann kniet Remus sich hin, um auch Selene Blanche, auf Augenhöhe willkommen zu heißen. Selene, gerade fünf geworden, trägt eine Zaubererrobe in dunkelgrünem Samt, die ihre Haare leuchten lässt wie Mondlicht. Neben ihr läuft Lilli und strahlt über das ganze grünbraune, runzlige Gesicht. Remus geleitet Charlene, ihre Tochter und Kingsley zu deren Plätzen, er trifft auf dem Gang noch auf Mundungus Fletscher, der mit Arabella Figg gekommen ist und vermutlich auch zum ersten Mal seit seiner Graduation von Hogwarts ordentliche Kleidung trägt.

Die Reihen füllen sich, und Remus kehrt zu seinem Platz neben Severus zurück, in der Hand balanciert er auf einem Tablett Erdbeeren mit Schlagsahne und zwei Kelche mit Champagner.

„Lass das auf meine Robe fallen und du bist tot, Lupin", schnarrt Severus.

„Keine Angst, ich habe jahrelang als Kellner gearbeitet, ich trage zur Not auch drei oder vier solcher Tabletts", lacht Remus, dem heute offenbar nichts und niemand die Laune verderben kann.

Severus nimmt ihm die Champagnergläser ab. Er stellt eines zur Seite und nippt an dem anderen.  
„Auf dein Wohl."

„Und ich?", fragt Remus entgeistert.

„Du musst in exakt zweiundzwanzig Stunden und dreißig Minuten deinen Wolfsbann nehmen, und der verträgt sich nicht mit Alkohol, den dein caniner Stoffwechsel bis dahin nicht abgebaut haben wird", doziert Severus.

„Du bist wie eine verdammte Glucke, weißt du das eigentlich, Severus?", knurrt Remus.

„Ich beschütze, was mir gehört", erwidert Severus kühl, aber er spürt, dass sich dieses verräterische Lächeln, das ihm den intellektuellen Ausdruck eines Schafs – wenn auch eines schwarzen – verleiht, wieder auf seinem Gesicht manifestieren will.

„Ho, ich bin nicht dein Eigentum", entgegnet Remus leise.

Doch als im selben Augenblick das Licht ausgeht und das Magische Sinfonieorchester zu spielen beginnt, greift der Werwolf nach Severus' Hand, und er wird sie nicht mehr loslassen, bis man ihn nach vorne rufen wird, um seinen Merlinorden abzuholen.

Dumbledore persönlich lässt es sich nicht nehmen, die Laudationes zu halten, und zusammen mit dem Zaubereiminister und Harry Potter verleiht er die Orden des Merlin:

Erster Klasse, posthum, und zum großen Missfallen des Tränkemeisters, der die Zeremonie mit versteinerter Miene erträgt, an Sirius Black.

Dritter Klasse, mit dem Talent, auch die kleineren Verdienste zu würdigen, an Mundungus Fletcher und die Weasley-Zwillinge.

Zweiter Klasse, und es ist das erste Mal, das es stehenden Beifall gibt, an Remus Lupin. Severus erkennt den sonst eher zurückhaltenden Werwolf kaum wieder, der strahlt und jubelt und eine Dankesrede hält, als wäre er zum Zaubererminister ernannt worden. Er umarmt Dumbledore und Potter, und da er schon einmal dabei ist, auch den Zaubereiminister.

„Das alles wegen eines Stücks Blechs", grollt Severus. Doch auch er muss tief durchatmen, gegen ein gewisses unslytherinhaftes Maß an Rührung ankämpfen, denn er weiß, wie viel diese gesellschaftliche Anerkennung einem wie Remus bedeutet.

„Ich bin besonders stolz, dass ich heute Abend nicht nur dem ersten Lykantrophen in der Geschichte Großbritanniens einen Merlinorden verleihen darf, sondern auch der ersten Hauselfe", dröhnt Albus vorne auf der Bühne. „Bitte, Lilli."

Die kleine Elfe drückt sich in den Sitz, als der magische Scheinwerfer sie erfasst und zieht die Ohren zum Körper. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und will nicht auf die Bühne, bis Selene sie bei der Hand packt und energisch nach vorne auf die Bühne zieht. Die Elfe trägt ein weinrotes Kleid mit Rüschen, und dazu ein rosa Halstuch mit Einhörnern darauf. Es ist das Kleidungsstück, mit dem ihr Selene als rechtmäßige Besitzerin von Malfoy Manor - und damit auch der zugehörigen Hauselfen - die Freiheit geschenkt hat. Auf Druck ihrer Muggelmutter hin, denn Selene fand es toll, eine Hauselfe zu haben. Obwohl Lilli jetzt eine freie Hauselfe ist, wohnt sie weiter bei Selene; etwas anderes kann sie sich nicht vorstellen.

Severus fragt sich, ob Lucius wohl stolz wäre, wenn er wüsste, dass seine ehemalige Hauselfe einen Merlinorden bekommt. Vermutlich würde das Gryffindor-rote Kleid ihm allerdings die Tränen in die Augen treiben.

Doch Lucius wird es so schnell nicht erfahren, denn weder Zeitungen noch Besuch sind in Askaban Teil der Haftbedingungen. Das Ministerium hat seine Verdienste anerkannt. Zehn Jahre Haft sind eine lange Zeit, doch bedenkt man, was sie ihm alles haben nachweisen können in seinem Prozess, kann er sich eigentlich nicht beklagen. Alle anderen Todesser, bis auf den jungen Draco, sind lebenslang hinter den Mauern der Grauen Festung verschwunden.

Hermione Granger ist die erste, die aufspringt und Lilli frenetisch beklatscht, und ihr Verhalten hat Vorbildwirkung. Am Ende tobt der Saal und die Elfe hat Sturzbäche von Tränen in den großen braunen Augen.

Ein letztes Kissen, und darauf ein gold schimmernder Orden, warten darauf, verliehen zu werden.

Dumbledore lächelt breit. „Dies ist ein Tag der Premieren. Ich habe hier einen letzten Orden des Merlin zu vergeben – erster Klasse. Es ist die erste Ehrung dieser Art, die einer nichtmagischen Person zu Teil wird. Meine Damen und Herren, ich bitte um ihre Anerkennung für Mrs. Charlene Blanche."

Charlene erhebt sich und lässt sich von Kingsley Shacklebolt zur Bühne geleiten. Sie hat Jamie auf dem Arm und Selene an der Hand. Sie nimmt den Orden entgegen, und dann zieht sie ihren linken Schuh aus.

„Vielen Dank. Sie haben mir heute Abend eine große Ehrung erwiesen. Dabei habe ich nur das getan, was jede Mutter getan hätte, und mein Kind verteidigt. Alle Engel und Götter und guten Geister, oder an was auch immer Sie glauben, hatten ihre Hände im Spiel, als ich nichts anderes tat, als mich zu wehren."

Sie lächelt.

Jeder im Saal weiß, was sie getan hat. Als der Dunkle Lord – Severus kann sich immer noch nicht dazu bringen, ihn ‚Voldemort' zu nennen – sich von dem besiegt am Boden liegenden Dumbledore abgewendet hat, um nun endlich den kleinen Jamie Blanche und seine Mutter zu töten, hat Charlene mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung die letzte Waffe genommen, die ihr noch blieb: Den spitzen Absatz ihres silbernen Stilettos. Sie hat ihn Voldemort in die Brust gebohrt. Natürlich wäre der Dunkle Lord daran allein kaum gestorben. Der Herr der Todesser ist jedoch drei Schritte rückwärts gegangen, über den ohnmächtigen Dumbledore gestolpert und aus dem Fenster des St. Mungos auf die belebte Muggelstraße gestürzt. Das letzte, was der Dunkle Lord in seinem Leben gesehen haben mochte, war der grün-weiß-rote Schriftzug auf dem Kleintransporter des Pizzalieferdienstes, der ihn überrollte.

„Bella Napoli."

„Ich finde es merkwürdig, dass Sie meinen Schuh für Ihr Museum haben möchten, Minister, aber natürlich überlasse ich Ihnen selbigen gerne. Ich möchte die Gelegenheit ergreifen, noch einigen Menschen meinen ganz persönlichen Dank auszusprechen. Da wären zuerst die Auroren Ihres Ministeriums, von denen ich viele über meinen verstorbenen Mann persönlich kannte. Dann natürlich die Mitglieder des Phönixordens um Professor Dumbledore, die ins St. Mungos gekommen sind, um meinen Sohn Jamie und mich vor Voldemort zu retten." Der Name des dunklen Magiers kommt ihr leicht über die Lippen.

„Darüber hinaus – wie Sie alle sehen, habe ich zwei Kinder. Dass meine Tochter Selene noch lebt, verdanken sie und ich dem Mut und der Entschlossenheit von unserer kleinen, großen Lilli, sowie von Remus Lupin und Severus Snape, denen ich nicht genug danken kann. Doch ihr Einsatz wäre zwecklos gewesen ohne die Opferbereitschaft von Selenes Vater Lucius. Ich wünschte sehr, er könnte heute Abend bei uns sein."

Totenstille herrscht im Saal. Zu Severus' Entsetzen tritt ausgerechnet Harry Potter ans Mikrofon und sagt laut:

„Ich finde, Mrs. Blanche hat Recht. Ohne den Einsatz von Mr. Lucius Malfoy wäre mindestens die Hälfte der aktuellen Träger des Merlinorden tot, mich eingeschlossen."

Er beginnt zu applaudieren, und Severus zuckt zusammen, als Remus neben ihm aufsteht und ebenfalls zu klatschen beginnt. Tatsächlich applaudiert mittlerweile ein großer Teil des Publikums, auch wenn der Zaubererminister mit versteinerter Miene auf der Bühne steht und missmutig einen silbernen Stiletto in der Hand dreht.

Fotoapparate klicken und ein Blitzlichtgewitter bricht über sie alle herein. Auf dem anschließenden Empfang meidet der Zauberereiminister Charlene Blanche, was dieser vermutlich herzlich egal ist. Sie ist inmitten der Ordensmitglieder bestens aufgehoben.

„Professor Snape?"

Severus dreht sich um, das halbleere Champagnerglas in der Hand.

„Potter. Was wollen Sie?"

„Könnten wir uns noch einmal über das Nachsitzen unterhalten? Ich meine, jetzt, wo alles heil überstanden ist…"

„Mr. Potter, ich meinte, was ich in dieser Zelle zu Ihnen sagte, und es gibt keinen Grund, etwas davon zurück zu nehmen", raunzt er den Jungen an.

„Ah, Harry", sagt Remus, der plötzlich neben ihnen auftaucht und gut gelaunt eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter legt, der ob dieser öffentlichen Zuneigungsbekundung zusammenzuckt. „Auch wenn Severus dir die Strafe nicht erlässt, würde ich mich an deiner Stelle nicht zu sehr grämen. Da Hogwarts im nächsten Schuljahr ohne Severus auskommen muss, obliegt die Entscheidung über die Form des Nachsitzens deiner Hauslehrerin. Ich bin sicher, Minerva wird auch Quidditchtraining als Nachsitzen anerkennen."

Potter strahlt über das ganze Gesicht.

„War das nötig?", grummelt Severus, als der Junge-der-lebt sich getrollt hat. „Wäre es nicht früh genug gewesen, ihm diese gute Nachricht zu Beginn des Schuljahres zu offerieren?"

„Verzeih mir", sagt Remus und tut so als wäre er zerknirscht. „Aber er hat mir Leid getan. Ich wollte ihm nicht die ersten Ferien nach dem Sieg über Voldemort verderben."

„Stattdessen verdirbst du sie lieber mir?", erkundigt sich Severus sarkastisch.

Remus lächelt. „Aber nein. Ich plane, diese Wochen zu den besten deines Lebens zu machen."

Severus werden die Knie weich, jedes Mal, wenn Remus ihn so ansieht. Mittlerweile weiß er genau, wie sich das anfühlt, was Remus' Augen versprechen, und seine Hormone verwandeln ihn in einen dümmlichen Teenager und verursachen dieses selten dämliche schafsähnliche Grinsen.

„Wie lange müssen wir hier bleiben?", fragt Severus leise, und seine Stimme klingt rau.

„Lange. Bis zum Schluss. Es ist meine ‚Orden-des-Merlin-Nacht'", sagt Remus mit maliziösem Grinsen.

Severus verdreht die Augen, aber natürlich gönnt er seinem …Freund? Liebhaber? Geliebten?... die rauschende Party, die dieser sichtlich genießt. Egal, wie lange es dauert, Severus wird warten. Glücklich warten, denn überhaupt in der Lage zu sein, darüber nachzudenken, was Remus nun für ihn ist, und sich nur noch zwischen so wundervollen Begriffen entscheiden zu müssen, ist pures Glück. Am Ende der Nacht wird Remus in seinen Armen liegen, und Severus wird sich lebendig fühlen – lebendig, frei und glücklich.

* * *

**Ende**

* * *

_A/N: Ja, wir wissen hier steht „Ende". Aber einen kleinen süßen Nachschlag wird es noch geben. ;-)_


	15. Epilog: Sieben Jahre später

**Schattennacht**

**oooOOOooo**

**Fan****fiction von Lady of the Dungeon featuring Slytherene**

* * *

_Eldi, Slytherene: So, Ihr Lieben. Das war's. Hier kommt das letzte bisschen „Schattennacht", der Epilog. Wir bedanken uns bei allen, die mit Reviews und Mails unsere Arbeit unterstützt haben und wünschen viel Vergnügen mit dem letzten Akt. „Rückkehr ins Leben"-Leser werden vielleicht schon eine Ahnung haben, was nun geschieht, allen anderen wünschen wir Staunen und viel Freude beim Herausfinden._

* * *

**Epilog**

**oooOOOooo**

Sieben Jahre später:

„Bist du sicher?", fragt Remus und mustert Severus mit bernsteinfarbenem Blick. Morgen ist Vollmond, und auch wenn der Wolfsbanntrank mittlerweile nach Schokolade schmeckt, ist Remus noch immer auf die Wirkung angewiesen.

Severus küsst seinen Lebensgefährten auf den Mund.

„Ganz sicher. Es ist eine tolle Chance für dich und ich kann meine Tränke in jedem Labor brauen, ob nun hier oder in Russland."

„Dann werde ich zusagen", strahlt Remus, und Severus denkt, dass sein Geliebter alles von ihm bekommen kann, für dieses Lächeln.

Die vergangenen Jahre waren nicht so einfach, wie sie beide erhofft hatten. Severus' Tränkelabor ist sehr erfolgreich, aber Remus hat trotz aller Ehrungen einfach kein Glück mit seinem Beruf. Wäre er ein Tränkemeister, ein Spezialist für magische Geschöpfe…aber er ist Lehrer, und man will einem Werwolf einfach keine Kinder anvertrauen. Remus hat zwischenzeitlich sogar Mathematik und Englisch an einer Muggelschule unterrichtet, nur um arbeiten zu können.

Doch dieses Angebot, dass man ihm nun ausgerechnet aus Durmstrang macht, ist nicht nur fachlich eine Herausforderung, es ist obendrein noch lukrativ. Nicht, dass sie es nötig hätten, Severus' verdient mehr als genug mit seinen Tränken.

‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' - selbst Durmstrang unterrichtet nicht mehr die Schwarzen Flüche selbst. Ivan Rebrov, der alte Schulleiter, der vor Karkaroff den Posten inne hatte und ihn nach dessen Tod wieder übernommen hat, findet freundliche Worte für Remus in der Eulenpost, die den unterschriebenen Vertrag bringt Anfang August.

**oooOOOooo**

Am ersten September nehmen Severus und Remus einen Portschlüssel an die Mole Zwölfeindrittel, Rotterdam. Die niederländische Stadt ist das westeuropäische Zentrum für magische Transporte von und nach Osteuropa.

Das Durmstrang-Schiff liegt bereits im Hafen vor Anker, und die Hauselfen, deren Uniform dicke Wollmützen beinhaltet, kümmern sich um ihr Gepäck.

„Merlin", staunt Remus, „ich dachte nicht, dass so viele Zaubererfamilien ihre Kinder nach Durmstrang schicken. Das ist hier fast so voll wie in London."

„Die Schule ist heutzutage insbesondere in den Beneluxländern beliebt", erklärt Severus. „Steht zumindest in der Broschüre, die sie dir geschickt haben."

„Ich bin nervös", gesteht Remus leise.

„Dazu besteht überhaupt kein Grund. Du bist ein fantastischer Lehrer", versucht Severus seinem Gefährten Mut zu machen.

„Andernfalls hätte man Sie nicht engagiert, Mr. Lupin", sagt eine kühle Stimme hinter ihnen, und beide Zauberer wirbeln herum.

„Guten Tag, Severus. Wunderbares Reisewetter, n'est-ce pas?"

„Lucius!"

Severus starrt in das Gesicht des Slytherin, den er seit… es müssen über sieben Jahre sein…nicht mehr gesehen hat. Lucius Malfoy ist wie immer tadellos gekleidet, und nur ein paar harte Linien um die Augen herum und graue Strähnen im blonden Haar verraten, dass die vergangenen Jahre nicht leicht für ihn gewesen sein können.

An seiner Seite steht eine hübsche Frau mit langen braunen Haaren und dem typischen warmen Lächeln, und Remus umarmt Charlene Blanche spontan.

„Merlin, Charlene", sagt er, und schiebt sie von sich weg, um sie besser betrachten zu können. „Ich komme ja mit den Armen gar nicht herum. Geht es dir gut?"

Jetzt erst bemerkt Severus die deutliche Wölbung unter Charlenes Mantel.

„Ich dachte, du wärest noch in…ich meine, seit wann bist du draußen, Lucius?", fragt Severus.

„Etwa neun Monate", erwidert Lucius mit souveränem Lächeln. „Bewährung", setzt er hinzu.

„Na, ihr habt euch nicht eben Zeit gelassen", platzt Remus heraus. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke sehr", erwidert Charlene und strahlt.

Severus findet, dass sie sehr glücklich aussieht.

„Remus!" Die Stimme eines Kindes.

„Jamie!" Remus läuft seinem Patenkind entgegen. Zuletzt hat er ihn vor einem dreiviertel Jahr gesehen, an seinem Geburtstag Anfang Dezember. Remus hat sich danach auf Charlenes Wunsch zurückgezogen, damit Jamie eine Chance hat, sich auf Kevin als neue Vaterfigur einzulassen. Dies zumindest scheint jetzt obsolet zu sein.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragt Remus.

„Gut!", antwortet Jamie begeistert. „Ich habe einen neuen Spielzauberstab bekommen zu Selènes Einschulung. Er kann Funken sprühen und er macht Blitze!"

„Fantastisch", sagt Remus und lächelt.

„Mama, darf ich schon ins Schiff? Da sind noch andere Mädchen aus England", ruft eine Elfjährige, die heranstürmt mit langen blonden Zöpfen. Sie trägt schon ihre Schuluniform und in der Hand einen Zauberstab mit einem Schlangenkopf.

„Hallo Selène", grüßt Severus. „Merlin, du bist gewachsen!"

„Guten Tag, Severus", sagt sie etwas verhalten, reicht ihm die Hand und hängt sich dann bei Lucius ein, der ihr mit einem geistesabwesenden Lächeln über die blonden Zöpfe streicht.

„Du bist also der Grund, warum deine Familie hier ist", sagt Remus, der jetzt Jamie auf dem Arm hat, zu ihr.

„Hallo Remus!", sagt sie. „Stimmt es, dass du mein Lehrer wirst? Vater sagt, ich muss dann „Professor Lupin" zu dir sagen."

„Nur während des Unterrichts", erwidert Remus lächelnd.

„Lucius", dröhnt eine tiefe Stimme, und ein dicker Mann mit grauem Bart trampelt die Brücke herab, die das Schiff vom Kai trennt. Er hat die Arme weit ausgebreitet und begrüßt den blonden Zauberer enthusiastisch und mit einem Schwall russischer Sätze.

Dann küsst er Charlene die Hand.

„Mrs. Malfoy. Es ist mir eine große Freude, dass Sie Ihren Mann begleiten."

Erst jetzt registriert Severus den schmalen silberfarbenen Ring – vermutlich Platin – mit dem Diamanten an Charlenes Hand. Lucius hat diesmal ganz offensichtlich nicht gezögert.

„Darf ich Ihnen Professor Snape aus Hogwarts und Professor Lupin vorstellen, Ivan?", sagt Lucius und nickt vor allem Remus ermutigend zu.

„Ah, guten Tag. Professor Snape, ich habe sehr viel von Ihnen gehört. Und Professor Lupin, herzlich willkommen bei uns im Lehrkörper von Durmstrang", sagt der Russe mit starkem Akzent und schüttelt kräftig erst Severus', dann Remus' Hand.

„Direktor Rebrov, vermute ich?", sagt Remus und produziert das für ihn so typische halbe Lächeln.

„Ivan Rebrov, allerdings. Aber den Direktor gewöhnen Sie sich mal gleich wieder ab, ich werde das Amt ja in wenigen Tagen übergeben." Der dicke Russe wischt sich mit einem Taschentusch den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Warme Gegend, das hier."

Severus fragt sich angesichts von dreizehn Grad und leicht bewölktem Himmel über Rotterdam, wie man dies als ‚warm' bezeichnen kann.

„Darf ich fragen, wer als Ihr Nachfolger vorgesehen ist?", erkundigt sich Remus.

„Natürlich, es ist ja kein Geheimnis. Die Spatzen pfeifen es seit Monaten von Moskaus Dächern, aber offensichtlich leben Sie in London etwas ab vom Schuss. Es ist fast so etwas wie eine englische Invasion in unserer Schule. Man könnte auch sagen, Hogwarts plant eine feindliche Übernahme." Er lacht dröhnend über seinen eigenen Scherz. „Wir bekommen nicht nur ihren ehemaligen Verteidigungslehrer – und wie man hört, waren Sie einer der besten, Mr. Lupin – sondern wir haben auch Hogwarts ehemaligen Schulratsvorsitzenden als Direktor gewinnen können. Aber Sie kennen Lucius ja bereits."

Remus steht da wie vom Donner gerührt, und auch Severus braucht einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. Lucius' Miene ist unbewegt, aber in seinen grauen Augen blitzt das Vergnügen verräterisch auf.

„Merlin sei Dank bin ich nicht der neue Lehrer für Zaubertrankkunde", sagt Severus schließlich trocken. „Als Vorgesetzter bist du sicher kaum zu ertragen, Lucius."

„Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir alle hervorragend miteinander auskommen werden", erwidert Lucius, und sein Lächeln hat _fast_ nichts Maliziöses.

„Sie sind ja auch sozusagen eine wirklich große englische Familie jetzt", sagt Rebrov.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du einmal einen Werwolf in der Familie haben würdest", raunt Severus Lucius zu, und ein Hauch Sarkasmus schwingt in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ich hatte schon Menschen in meiner Familie, die weit weniger Charakter hatten als Remus Lupin. Insofern ist dies eindeutig eine Verbesserung, n'est-ce pas?", erwidert Lucius mit hintergründigem Lächeln. Dann fixiert er den Gryffindor.

„Remus, würden Sie und Ihr…Lebensgefährte uns die Freude machen, am Sonntagnachmittag zum Bridge vorbei zu kommen?"

Remus sieht aus, als hätte er sich verhört. „Gerne", sagt er schließlich, und nach anfänglichem Zögern setzt er hinzu: „Lucius."

Charlene zwinkert Remus zu, und Severus hat entschieden den beruhigenden Eindruck, dass Lucius ganz sicher nicht freie Hand hat, was sein Personal betrifft.

**oooOOOooo**

Als Remus und Severus am Abend in der schaukelnden Kabine eng beieinander liegen, noch erhitzt von der Liebe und mit dem warmen Gefühl befriedigten Begehrens, sagt Remus leise:

„Glaubst du, er wird es mich spüren lassen? So wie früher?"

„Wer? Lucius?"

Remus nickt.

„Das wagt er besser nicht", sagt Severus düster in bester Tränkemeister-Manier. „Mir könnte sonst ein Trank mit ziemlich unangenehmen Wirkungen über seinem morgendlichen Kräutertee auskippen. Außerdem – er hat eine _Muggel_ geheiratet. Davon abgesehen wird seine Frau ihn schon im Griff haben, und sie ist ja seit Jahren mit dir befreundet."

„Sie hat nicht ein Wort gesagt oder geschrieben – von der Hochzeit, meine ich. Auch nicht von dem Baby."

„Die beiden brauchten vermutlich erst einmal eine Weile, um selbst klar zu kommen. Sieben Jahre Askaban sind nicht einfach so abzuschütteln. Sei nicht gekränkt. Vielleicht hat er sie auch überrascht mit der Hochzeit. Lucius ist alles zuzutrauen."

„Andererseits – Direktor von Durmstrang. Welch ein Comeback!", stellt Remus neidlos fest. Dann verfällt er wieder in Schweigen.

„Was?" sagt Severus nach einer Weile und legt seine Stirn an die seines Gefährten. „Du hast doch was. Spuck's aus, Remus."

„Ich habe mich nur gefragt…ich meine, glaubst du, dass es Malfoy war, der mir den Job besorgt hat?"

„Und wenn schon?", erwidert Severus. „Er steckt bis zum Hals in deiner Schuld. Du hast seine Tochter gerettet. Ohne dich wäre sie tot."

Remus seufzt und streckt sich lang aus. Seine Augen starren blicklos an die Decke ihrer Kabine.

„Der Punkt ist", sagt Remus schließlich, „ich hatte so sehr gehofft, dass sie mich wegen meiner Qualifikation nach Durmstrang holen – nicht wegen eines Kampfes, der mehr als sieben Jahre her ist und in dem wir alle getan haben, was nötig war, nur um zu überleben."

„Remus", sagt Severus sanft und streicht seinem Freund eine lange Strähne braunen Haares aus dem Gesicht. „Hör mir zu: Du _bist_ gut. Ich will dich nicht belügen: Mag sein, dass Lucius dich an diese Schule geholt hat. Mag sein, er hat das Gefühl, dir etwas zu schulden. Doch _eine_ Blöße würde er sich nie geben – jemanden zu empfehlen, der nicht kompetent ist.

Wem willst du etwas beweisen, Remus? Du hast längst allen bewiesen, was in dir steckt."

Severus legt eine Hand an Remus' Wange und küsst ihn.

„Beginn einfach mit deinem Unterricht, so wie du es geplant hast. Und ich werde die Fanpost der Schülerinnen abfangen, hm?"

Gegen seinen Willen muss Remus lachen. „Severus." Bernsteinfarbene Augen mustern den Slytherin, Wärme im Blick. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich anfangen?"

„Oh, vermutlich wärest du glücklich verheiratet mit Nymphadora Tonks und einem Stall voller Welpen, irgendwo in Ipswich."

Remus verzieht das Gesicht. „Dora ist okay. Aber sie ist viel zu jung für mich. Kinder hätte ich wohl gerne gehabt", setzt er hinzu.

Es ist nicht unbedingt die Antwort, die Severus erwartet hat. Diese Empfindung muss sich wohl allzu deutlich in seinem Gesicht zeigen.

Remus lacht. „Narr", neckt er Severus. „Was spinnst du auch so herum? Ich liebe dich, das weißt du doch."

Sein Kuss lässt keine Fragen offen.

„Außerdem", sagt Remus schließlich, als sie wieder zu Atem kommen, „einen Vorteil hat die Sache mit Malfoy. Wir werden einfach an seinen Kindern partizipieren. Ich bin Jamies Pate und für das neue Baby brauchen sie ja auch jemanden. Vielleicht dich?"

Severus unterdrückt ein bitteres Lachen. „Wohl kaum. Ich habe mich bei Draco nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert."

„Was macht der eigentlich? Hast du etwas gehört?", erkundigt sich Remus. Das Thema ist nicht eben Severus' Hobby, also fragt Remus nur, wenn es sich ergibt, solange sein Gefährte nicht von selbst etwas erzählt.

„Er schreibt, dass er gut zurecht kommt. Die Entscheidung, ihn nach Los Angeles zu schicken, war wohl eine meiner Besseren", sagt Severus.  
Draco ist natürlich längst volljährig, aber sich mit Severus einig zu werden, ist eine seiner Bewährungsauflagen. Das Studium in den USA ist eine zweite Chance, und es erweist sich, dass Draco sowohl Talent als auch Ehrgeiz mitbringt.

„Außerdem hat Miss Lovegood ihn im Auge", sagt Severus mit maliziösem Grinsen. Luna leitet das Institut für Magische Grundlagen, an dem Draco jetzt Student ist. Er hat fünf Jahre aufzuholen, die ihn Askaban gekostet hat.

„Dann hast du deinen Job als Pate doch ganz gut hinbekommen", stellt Remus fest.

„Der Junge trägt ein Dunkles Mal und eine Nummer aus Askaban im Arm", widerspricht Severus. „Das nennst du ‚gut hinbekommen'? Da könntest du auch sagen, dass Narcissa und Lucius als Eltern Vorbildfunktion hatten – er hat ihnen alles nachgemacht."

„Das Dunkle Mal und eine Nummer aus Askaban - ist das nicht das Malfoy'sche Familientattoo?" flachst Remus.

„Nein", erwidert Severus sanft. „Das Malfoy'sche Familientattoo trägt nur einer – und das bist du."

Remus schluckt und starrt auf seinen Unterarm, wo neben der Werwolf-Registriernummer, die Umbridge ihm hat einbrennen lassen, noch immer eine weiße Schlange sich um einen Äskulap-Stab windet. Severus tut die Bemerkung Leid, sobald sie seine Lippen verlassen hat. Verdammt, die Offenheit in ihrer Beziehung bedingt manchmal Verletzungen. Er hat sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, jeden Gedanken mit Remus teilen zu können, ohne Angst vor Hohn oder Spott, dass er seine scharfe Zunge manches Mal zu wenig im Zaum hat. So wie jetzt. Er kann sehen, dass Remus verletzt ist.

„Entschuldige bitte", sagt Severus.

„Nein", erwidert Remus. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Der erste geschmacklose Scherz kam von mir."

Nach einer Weile sagt er: „Ich habe Malfoy seit dem Prozess damals bis heute Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte nie eine Gelegenheit, es wieder zu…entfernen. Glaubst du, er könnte und würde das tun?"

Severus denkt einen Moment nach. „Das Dunkle Mal ist auch nach Voldemorts Tod nur verblasst." Geistesabwesend reibt er über die helle Narbe an seinem Unterarm. „Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Zauber rückgängig zu machen ist. Aber Lucius ist nicht der Dunkle Lord, seine Zauber waren immer kunstvoll, aber nie von dieser brachialen Gewalt. Frag ihn einfach."

„Du meinst so nebenbei beim Bridge am Sonntag? ‚Hey, Lucius, wo wir jetzt per du sind, würdest du wohl das Zeichen meines Sklavenstands von meinem Arm entfernen?'" Remus mustert Severus, dann müssen sie beide lachen.

„Vielleicht ist Bridge am Sonntag nicht die richtige Gelegenheit", sagt Severus schließlich. Er schließt Remus in die Arme.

„Lass uns schlafen, hm? All diese Dinge werden sich weisen. Du weißt ja – am Ende wird alles gut."

Severus robbt noch ein Stück näher an Remus heran – was eigentlich gar nicht mehr möglich ist – und er denkt, dass mit Remus in seinem Arm tatsächlich alles bereits gut geworden ist. Wie klein und befreiend normal sind ihre Probleme heute, wenn man bedenkt, wer sie sind und was hinter ihnen liegt.

Er lauscht auf Remus' Atem, bis die Züge langsam und in gleichförmigem Rhythmus kommen. Fortuna, denkt er, hat mehr als einen Zipfel ihres Gewandes an ihn verschenkt. Tatsächlich muss die ewig junge Dame eine der nacktesten Göttinnen auf dem Olymp sein, so vollständig bedeckt ihr Umhang die verschlungenen Körper der beiden Zauberer.

Wenn die magische Welt bereit ist, einem wie Lucius zu vergeben – vielleicht ist es dann Zeit, dass auch Severus endlich abschließt mit den Schatten der Vergangenheit.

Remus stöhnt plötzlich auf und greift sich an den Unterarm. Er erwacht nicht, aber Severus sieht das Grüne Signum aufleuchten – ein letztes Mal, bevor es beginnt zu pulsieren und dann verblasst.

„_Lumos_", flüstert Severus.

Er blickt unverwandt auf den Unterarm des Werwolfs, auf dem sich eine feine weiße Narbe bildet, die nur noch flüchtig und für den Eingeweihten als das Symbol der Malfoys zu erkennen ist. Ganz offenbar ist auch Lucius mehr als bemüht, mit den Schatten seiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen.

Kurze Zeit später spürt Severus das Sirren und den Zug der Magie, die den alten Viermaster durchfließt, arkane Ströme uralter Macht, geleitet und gelenkt von Geist und Willen eines mächtigen Zaubers.

Severus lässt dieses fremde Arkanum auf sich wirken. Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, zu misstrauen. Er löscht sein Stablicht und lässt den Kopf aufs Kissen sinken. Er küsst Remus' Nacken und spürt die Vibration des Schiffes, hört das leise Rumpeln und das gurgelnde Geräusch, als der mächtige Schoner langsam unter die Meeresoberfläche gezogen wird.

Morgen früh werden sie im Hafen von Sankt Petersburg anlegen, die trüben Fluten der Newa werden den Rumpf des Schiffes umspülen und niemand wird in den Docks der nördlichsten Millionenstadt der Welt eine der berühmtesten Zaubererschulen Europas vermuten.

Morgen ist ein neuer Tag. Und selbst Severus, der ewige Pessimist, glaubt fest daran, dass es ein guter Tag sein wird.

* * *

**Ende**


End file.
